La malchance du chat noir?
by BlueKym
Summary: Trois ans après que Ladybug et Chat noir ait reçu leur Miraculous, le Papillon continue de frapper. Pris entre le prestige de son image de modèle et le charisme de son rôle de superhéros, Adrien est en fait bien solitaire et il cherche simplement quelqu'un qui l'aimera pour lui-même... Pas si simple quand personne ne le connaît vraiment... enfin presque personne.
1. Trois ans plus tard

**NOTE : Les personnages de cette histoire sont la propriété de** **Thomas Astruc. Je ne fais que les emprunter le temps d'une fiction.**

 **Catégorie M parce que je souhaite laisser aller mon imagination. Bonne lecture !**

Marinette venait tout juste de rejoindre sa chambre. Une autre victime du Papillon avait été vaincue et pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sentir la colère monter en elle. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait la tracasser à ce point? C'est cet idiot de Chat, évidemment. Et même encore, elle ne saurait dire ce qui la mettait autant en colère. Est-ce parce qu'il avait une fois de plus démontrer cette insouciance légendaire en usant de piètre jeux de mots alors qu'il était lui-même dans un piètre état? Ou était-ce seulement de la culpabilité parce que, une fois de plus, Chat noir s'était foutu dans ce sale pétrin en se sacrifiant pour elle, se transformant en bouclier humain pour éviter que ce soit elle qui prenne le coup.

Combien de fois avait-il agit ainsi ces trois dernières années? Elle ne saurait le dire. Ce qu'elle savait, en revanche, c'est que devant partir à la hâte, faute de quoi son identité allait être révélée au grand jour, elle n'avait pu prendre le temps d'évaluer la gravité de la blessure de son coéquipier. Résultat, elle ne pouvait faire autre chose que de s'inquiéter pour ce foutu matou alors qu'elle devait plutôt se concentrer sur ses derniers travaux pour le lycée, travaux qui déciderait de son avenir dans le monde de la mode, alors qu'elle souhaitait se tailler une place pour une licence en mode.

-« Idiot de chat » pensa-t-elle tout haut alors qu'elle tentait de se concentrer sur un concept particulièrement inspiré qui pourrait lui valoir une place tant convoitée et éventuellement un stage prestigieux.

-« Tikki, un message pour moi? » Demanda-t-elle anxieusement à son Kwami occupée à déguster un de ces cookie dont elle raffolait tant.

\- « Rien pour l'instant Marinette! Aucune nouvelle de Plagg ou Chat noir. Désolée » répondit la minuscule déesse rouge.

La seule information que la jeune héroïne n'ait jamais eu sur son coéquipier était que son Kwami, se dénommant Plagg, était la tendre moitié de sa propre protectrice et qu'il veillait, de son côté, sur le jeune garçon caché sous les traits du félin héros de Paris.

Voyant l'air absent de sa protégée, Tikki rajouta : « Tu sais Marinette, je suis certaine que Chat noir va bien. Sa blessure ne semblait même pas à moitié aussi grave que celle infligée par le Démasqueur. »

Marinette frémit à la pensée de ce souvenir et se surprit à penser à quel point elle s'était fait du mauvais sang pour son acolyte à ce moment. Mais pourquoi s'en faisait elle autant pour ce chat à la con?

Il faut dire qu'après trois ans à défendre Paris au côté de la même personne des liens plus fort que tout ce que Marinette avait connu auparavant s'étaient lentement développés. Chat noir était l'être en lequel elle avait le plus confiance. Elle savait que tant et aussi longtemps qu'il serait à ses côtés, il ne laisserait rien lui arriver si il pouvait l'empêcher. Et c'était pareil de son côté. Pourtant, il demeurait un inconnu pour la jeune héroïne. Malgré toute la confiance qui existait entre eux deux, ils ne s'étaient jamais dévoilés.

L'anonymat de la fameuse Ladybug n'était cependant pas resté total. Comment aurait-elle pu réussir à cacher sa double vie à ses propres parents pendant tout ce temps? Il y avait maintenant une bonne année que Sabine avait découvert la double identité de sa fille. Un soir où un akumatisé avait particulièrement semé la terreur dans Paris, la chinoise qui voulait s'assurer que sa propre progéniture était bien en sécurité dans sa chambre avait trouvé une pièce vide. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas vu sortir et cette soudaine absence ne pouvait que l'inquiéter d'avantage. Montant sur la terrasse pour effectuer une dernière vérification, elle avait assisté à la détransformation de la coccinelle... sa petite coccinelle.

S'en était suivie une longue discussion entre l'adolescente et ses deux parents. Ces derniers avait du mal à accepter que leur bébé se mette inlassablement en danger pour sauver Paris. Bien sûr, ils étaient fiers de savoir tout ce que leur fille avait accompli, mais combien de temps encore la chance de la coccinelle allait-elle la sauver? Et qui était ce Chat noir sensé protéger leur fille. Ils ne connaissaient rien du garçon. Pour le peu qu'ils en savaient, il pouvait bien avoir une mauvaise influence sur Marinette. Et de quelle type de famille pouvait-il bien être issu pour que ses parents ne remarquent pas ses absences fréquentes et ses sorties nocturnes?

C'est finalement Tikki qui avait réussi à les convaincre qu'il devait continuer à laisser leur fille poursuivre son destin. Sans doute était-ce la sagesse que lui apportait ses milliers d'années d'existence qui avait fait en sorte qu'elle avait trouvé les bons mots pour leur faire comprendre le sérieux de la quête que devait poursuivre Ladybug. Après tout, elle avait été choisie. Il ne pouvait nier que leur fille possédait les qualités essentielles d'une superhéroïne. Combien d'autres adolescentes pouvaient en dire autant. Ils s'étaient donc résigner à cette situation, l'inquiétude les rongeant profondément chaque fois qu'ils voyaient leur prunelle se transformer et se lancer face au danger, face à ce terrible Papillon qui restait dans l'ombre tirant les ficelles de ses maléfiques marionnettes.

Pour Marinette, ce dévoilement lui avait apporté crainte et soulagement. Bien sûr que la crainte la rongeait; la crainte de voir ses parents utiliser par le Papillon pour pouvoir atteindre Ladybug, la crainte que son père et sa mère puissent un jour se mettre en danger pour sa propre survie. Mais il y avait le soulagement de savoir qu'il y avait d'autres oreilles dans lesquels elles pouvaient déverser ses inquiétudes. Parmi tous les parents sur terre, elles ne pouvaient s'imaginer de meilleurs que les siens. Elle était tellement chanceuse de les avoir. Et d'avoir Tikki aussi et évidemment Alya, même si elle ignorait encore tout de son secret.

Et puis, il y avait toujours Adrien. Adrien qu'elle n'avait pas perdu de vue après le collège parce que d'abord il y avait la relation entre Alya et Nino qui faisait un pont entre les deux amis mais aussi parce que s'étant dirigé dans le domaine de la mode, elle fréquentait le même lycée que le jeune homme. Il n'avait pas pu y couper, son père l'y avait obligé. Marinette savait qu'Adrien n'appréciait pas tellement ce domaine, mais il s'était beaucoup battu dernièrement pour acquérir de nouvelles libertés et comme il fallait choisir ses batailles, il avait abdiqué sur ce point.

Le malheur des uns faisant le bonheur des autres, Marinette pouvait continuer d'admirer le jeune modèle chaque jour dans les quelques cours qu'ils partageaient. Leur relation n'avait pas tant évoluée si ce n'était qu'elle arrivait à aligner plus d'un mot dans une conversation avec lui. Mais sans plus. Évidemment, la présence de Chloé n'aidait en rien. Ne savant pas trop où se diriger côté carrière, elle avait suivi le même chemin qu'Adrien. Bien que le talent n'y était pas trop, personne ne pouvait refuser quoi que ce soit à la fille du maire de Paris. La fille à papa qui clamait être une experte en style - facile quand on se paie les créations des plus grands couturiers - avait une fois de plus eu ce qu'elle voulait et cheminait, non sans peine dans son aventure au lycée. Dans sa malchance légendaire en tant que civile, Marinette devait une fois de plus endurer les sarcasmes et les caprices de la blonde. Et une fois de plus, elle devait accepter qu'à tout moment la détestable jeune fille puisse venir interrompre le peu d'interactions qu'elle avait avec Adrien.

Mais son cœur lui appartenait toujours. Entre deux coups de crayons, elle s'arrêta pour penser à lui. Charmant Adrien : toujours souriant, toujours prêt à aider, prenant sans cesse sa défense face à Chloé. Et puis, trois années de plus n'avait en rien gâché la beauté du jeune modèle. Les traits de son visage avait magnifiquement muris et ses boucles étaient toujours aussi dorées, ses épaules s'étaient élargis et ses muscles magnifiquement développés. Marinette n'aurait jamais cru que de simple cours d'escrimes et de karaté pouvait transformer un corps aussi magnifiquement. Il avait vraiment tout pour lui... sauf peut-être... elle n'aurait su dire quoi au juste mais peut-être qu'avec un peu plus d'humour, d'audace, d'impulsivité comme en avait Chat.

Chat! Toujours pas de nouvelles de lui! Et comment diable ses rêveries à propos d'Adrien avait bien-t-elle pu la conduire à cet idiot de Chat. Si au moins elle savait comment il va...

De son côté, Adrien venait tout juste d'entrer par la fenêtre de sa chambre sous les traits de son alter-ego. Il était maintenant dans sa salle de bain, devant le miroir à évaluer avec Plagg la gravité de sa blessure. Le coup avait été porté durement, et il avait l'épaule endolori et plutôt bleu mais aucune enflure et aucun signe d'os brisé; rien qu'un bon maquillage ne peut pas camoufler. Sa forte constitution lui avait sauvé la mise et il se félicita d'avoir ainsi épargné sa Lady d'une blessure qui aurait pu être bien plus grave que ce qu'il endurait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu en dis Plagg? Y'a pas de quoi fouetter un chat non? » Il sourit à son jeux de mots, sachant très bien la réaction qu'aurait eu sa coéquipière.

« Si ce n'était de cette séance photo de demain », lui répondit Plagg. « Les humains ont vraiment de drôle de passe-temps! » soupira-t-il en engouffrant son morceau de camembert.

Adrien perdit le sourire en pensant à cette fameuse séance photo. Dernièrement, il avait réussi à soutirer beaucoup plus de libertés de la part de son père. Il lui était maintenant possible de sortir quand il le souhaitait et son père ne portait plus de jugements sur les individus qu'il fréquentait. Il avait pu laisser les cours de piano et avait réduit considérablement la fréquence des séances de karaté et d'escrime. Même le gorille était de moins en moins présent à ses côtés. Il avait été particulièrement surpris de voir à quel point il avait été facile de négocier ces quelques points. Peut-être était-ce simplement parce que son père avait réalisé à quel point son garçon était devenu un homme, maintenant aussi grand que lui et de beaucoup plus imposant côté musculature. Peut-être aussi avait-il réalisé que maintenant qu'Adrien était majeur, il devait lui laisser un peu de corde s'il voulait éviter qu'il se rebelle.

Son père était pourtant demeuré inflexible à propos des séances photos et de son implication dans l'entreprise familiale. Adrien devait continuer à jouer le rôle de modèle et avait vu ses rêves d'avenir repoussés lorsque son père avait décidé qu'il évoluerait dans le même domaine que lui. Pour le jeune garçon, ce n'était que partie remise. Un de ses jours, il retournerait sur les bancs d'école pour poursuivre ses propres rêves… après tout, la famille Agreste était suffisamment aisée pour qu'il se permette d'étudier quelques années de plus.

À ce moment, la séance photo posait problème pour une seule raison, il aurait à traiter avec la douleur sans que cela ne paraisse sur son jeu d'acteur. Lorsqu'on y pense : pourquoi un jeune modèle qui fréquente le lycée se serait soudainement blessé aussi gravement à l'épaule? Il lui faudrait jouer le jeu.

Comme si Plagg lisait dans ses pensées, il se plaignit : « La malchance du chat noir, encore une fois »

Cette fameuse malchance du chat noir, Adrien ne saurait dire s'il y croyait vraiment. Avant même que Plagg arrive dans sa vie, il y a trois ans, le quotidien d'Adrien était loin d'être agréable. Bien qu'il ait été élevé dans la richesse et la célébrité, il ne pouvait alors se sentir plus pauvre et esseulé. Sa mère l'ayant quitté 4 ans plus tôt, il passait ses journées à errer dans le manoir, monotonie brisée par les séances photos, les cours à domicile, l'escrime, le chinois, la musique. Toujours seul à seul avec lui-même ou un professeur. Quelle chance!

Puis un matin, il avait osé. Il s'était inscrit à l'école et avait fini par gagner ce point avec son père. Enfin, il partagerait la vie d'adolescents normaux. À cette même époque, Plagg s'est introduit dans sa vie et se fût le retournement le plus extraordinaire qui lui soit jamais arrivé. Le modèle irréprochable s'était transformé en ce héros insolent mais non moins loyal qu'était Chat noir. Cette rencontre avait fait tourner sa chance en effet, mais il avait l'impression que s'était pour le mieux.

Il s'était fait des amis sincères dans les personnes de Nino, Alya et Marinette. Nino était franchement son meilleur pote. Il était toujours là pour l'écouter, le soutenir et garder ses secrets. Alya était comme la mère qu'il n'avait plus à prendre soin de lui et s'assurer que rien ni personne ne l'atteignait. Puis, Marinette, la douce et jolie Marinette qui partageait les cours avec lui et savait le calmer et le mettre en confiance par sa simple présence.

Et enfin, il y avait sa Lady, sa coéquipière, la femme de ses rêves. Avec son courage, sa détermination, ses sourires complices, comment ne pouvait-il pas l'aimer? Avec les années, son amour pour elle n'avait cessé de grandir, s'affinant en même temps que la silhouette de la jeune héroïne. Elle avait vraiment tout pour lui plaire, tout sauf …. Il est vrai que la froideur de certaines de ses remarques et son exaspération par rapport à son humour le laissait parfois de glace. Il aurait voulu qu'elle possède un peu plus de cette douce compréhension et cette chaleur naturelle comme le possédait… Marinette?

L'interphone de sa chambre bipa. Une autre liberté qu'il avait gagné, plus personne n'avait le droit d'entrer dans sa chambre désormais, on communiquerait avec lui par interphone.

« Adrien, votre père souhaite s'entretenir avec vous au sujet de la séance de demain » l'avertit Nathalie.

Il pressa le bouton de son interphone. « Donnez-moi 5 minutes et j'arrive »

Il prit le temps de mettre un vêtement qui couvrirait suffisamment sa blessure, s'assura que Plagg avait eu tout le camembert dont il avait besoin et sortit à la rencontre de son père.


	2. Une vraie peste

Chloé avait toujours été une vraie peste. Déjà au collège, c'était par sa faute que plus de la moitié des élèves de sa classe avait été akumatisés. Et même depuis la fin du collège, il n'était pas rare que Ladybug et Chat noir eurent à intervenir à l'hôtel de son père, Chloé étant, une fois de plus, la cible d'une victime du Papillon.

C'est qu'elle avait ce don d'être détestable et ne même pas s'en rendre compte. Après avoir quitté le collège, elle n'avait pas eu la chance d'être suivie au lycée par Sabrina, sa meilleure amie – voire sa seule amie, Elle avait passée les premières semaines à chercher la compagnie d'Adrien pour éviter de se retrouver seule. Ce dernier, avec son grand cœur avait accepté patiemment sa compagnie, ralentissant ainsi sa propre vie sociale. Puis, elle finit par se lier d'amitié avec une riche héritière un peu snobinarde qui ne voulait créer de lien qu'avec des individus de sa classe sociale. Elles furent rapidement connus des autres étudiants sous le surnom de « Dragon à deux têtes ». Adrien ne l'avoua jamais, mais cette nouvelle amitié fut pour lui un soulagement. D'autres étudiants se permettaient de venir lui parler maintenant que la détestable blonde n'était plus collée à ses baskets.

Malgré sa célébrité le modèle n'était pas pour autant très entouré au lycée. Il n'était pas encore très à l'aise au moment de créer de nouvelles amitiés. Il y avait beaucoup de jeunes demoiselles qui auraient volontiers accepté de partager du temps avec le jeune adonis, mais il se tenait loin de cette race. D'abord, il savait pertinemment que c'était son apparence qui attirait ces demoiselles. Puis, il avait déjà Chloé, Alya et Marinette. À travers trois caractères aussi différents, il allait chercher tout ce qu'il pouvait retirer d'une amitié avec la gente féminine. Par ailleurs, aucune de ces jeunes inconnues ne rivalisaient, même de loin, avec sa lady.

Il avait développé une certaine camaraderie avec deux ou trois garçon dans ses classes; rien qui ne puisse se comparer à sa complicité avec Nino. Mais quand même, cela lui permettait d'avoir de la compagnie pour aller prendre un verre, jouer à des jeux vidéos ou assister à des concerts.

Chloé était tout de même encore assez accaparante quand il s'agissait d'Adrien. Tout particulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait de Marinette. Heureusement pour cette dernière, elle partageait certaines classes avec l'élu de son cœur dans lesquelles Chloé n'était pas présente. Comble du bonheur, dans ses classes en particulier, Adrien semblait chercher sa compagnie, prenant place à ses côtés, lui proposant de faire équipe avec elle pour les travaux.

Justement, ils devaient remettre d'ici deux semaines, un projet particulièrement important sur lequel ils travaillaient ensemble. Travailler avec Adrien était particulièrement agréable : il était intelligent, avait de bonnes idées et était à l'écoute. Mais le temps commençaient à manquer et ils devaient absolument donner un grand coup sur ce projet. La fin des études approchaient et leur enseignant avait mis au défi ses élèves de créer eux-mêmes leurs habits de bal. Ils devaient former, dans la mesure du possible, des équipes de deux comprenant un garçon et une fille. Il leur fallait créer des habits qui s'agenceraient tout en sortant des clichés habituels.

Marinette avait pris le contrôle du crayon mais ce qui ressortait de ses croquis était un amalgame de ses idées et de celles d'Adrien. Leurs créations étaient originales, inspirées, nouvelles, et leur ressemblaient. Mais elles n'étaient pas encore terminées et Marinette avait besoin de prendre d'autres mesures sur son compagnon et d'apporter encore plusieurs retouches. À la fin d'une journée, elle l'arrêta dans le corridor pour fixer un rendez-vous.

« Adrien, un instant svp! » Quand il venait le temps de parler boulot, plus question pour Marinette de bégayer pour, elle était en contrôle, tout comme l'était Ladybug.

« Oui Marinette » lui répondit le blond en lui lançant un de ses sourires qui la faisait craquer.

« Il faut absolument que tu passes chez moi pour que l'on termine ce projet. Est-ce que maintenant serait un bon moment pour toi? »

« Oh Adrichou, me voilà, j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre? » Et la détestabl blonde entra en scène, une fois de plus.

« Mais c'est qu'elle doit avoir un foutu système d'alarme qui se déclenche quand je parle à Adrien » pensa Marinette. Elle rageait intérieurement suite à cette interruption et se demandait si elle allait un jour les laisser au moins travailler en paix pour l'amour de dieu.

« Bien sûr que non! » répondit Adrien « Laisse moi deux minutes et je suis tout à toi Chloé » Puis se tournant vers Marinette : « Ce soir j'ai promis à Chloé de l'aider avec un de ses travaux mais on peut remettre cela à demain soir si tu veux. »

« Demain soir, ce n'est pas possible, Nathanael vient m'aider à terminer un projet en classe de dessin. Mais si tu as ton heure de lunch de libre, j'ai un 2 heures à moi dès 11h. »

« C'est d'accord alors, on se rejoint dans le grand hall dès 11h. » lui répondit Adrien avec un clin d'oeil dévastateur.

« Parfait à demain alors! » lui lanca-t-elle en se dépêchant de mettre le plus de distance entre elle et Chloé

« À demain » lança faiblement Adrien avec très peu de convictions. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se sentait soudain le cœur si lourd. Ce ne pouvait pas être parce que Marinette avait si innocemment insinué qu'elle passerait une soirée entière avec un autre garçon dans sa chambre; un garçon qui était reconnu pour avoir des vues sur la demoiselle en question. En fait, Adrien ignorait que Marinette avait d'ores et déjà mis les choses au clair avec le rouquin. Mais de toute façon, pourquoi s'en faisait-il ainsi? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était sa lady qui lui avait lancé une telle nouvelle.

« Adrichou, j'attends toujours » lui lança Chloé d'un ton impatient, le sortant de sa rêverie.

« Oui je te suis! » lui répondit le garçon en se dirigeant vers sa direction.

Il marchait au côté de Chloé qui cacassait sans même se rendre compte que le jeune homme ne l'écoutait pas. Il tentait en vain de chasser de son esprit les images d'un rouquin qui caressait et embrassait la peau laiteuse de sa charmante camarade de classe. Ces pensées l'horrifiaient sans qu'il ne sache trop pourquoi. Puis il fut sortie de sa rêverie par ce qui semblait être des éclats de voix qui se faisaient de plus en plus colérique.

Il prit conscience que Chloé était en pleine prise de bec avec une autre étudiante. Après avoir effrontément arraché le carnet de croquis de la jeune fille pour jeter un coup d'oeil, Chloé s'était moqué des créations qui s'y trouvaient laissant échapper au passage des allusions à la piètre apparence de l'artiste. S'en était suivi un affrontement verbal que la blonde gagna aisément, se plaisant à humilier publiquement son adversaire. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Chloé s'amusait à tourmenter l'étudiante en question. Elle ne pouvait supporter la vue d'une personne qui soit si peu avantagée physiquement. Elle se devait de faire en sorte qu'une telle horreur soit cachée à tout jamais.

Adrien n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Sortant de sa rêverie, il venait d'analyser la situation quand la jeune créatrice avait quitté les lieux en larmes. La regardant fuir avec un sentiment grandissant d'impuissance, il se tourna vers sa camarade.

« Chloé, si tu tiens à ce que je continue à me montrer à tes côtés, il va falloir que tu arrêtes de traiter les gens de haut. Je n'accepterai pas d'être associé à quelqu'un qui adopte ce comportement. »

« Adrichou, je ne voulais pas t'offenser mais tu dois avouer qu'une personne aussi laide n'a rien à voir avec des personnes aussi sublimes que nous deux. Tu ne vas quand même pas me faire croire que cette fille pourrait VRAIMENT réussir dans le monde de la mode avec cette tête. Il faut vraiment que quelqu'un le lui fasse comprendre. »

Adrien voulu répliquer. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Chloé répandre son fiel ainsi et ne pas réagir. Il allait la menacer de lui fausser compagnie quand des cris se firent entendre.

Et une fois de plus, l'akumatisé cherchait à se venger de Chloé.

Il ne fallu pas plus de quinze minute à Ladybug et Chat noir pour maîtriser la victime et purifier l'akuma. En bonus, ni l'un ni l'autre n'avait eu à utiliser leurs pouvoirs. Ils avaient du temps devant eux et justement c'est de temps dont Ladybug avait besoin. Elle y pensait depuis un bon moment déjà, elle devait en parler avec Chat noir.

« Chat, nous devons trouver un endroit ou parler » lui dit-elle simplement.

Son coéquipier leva les yeux surpris et lui fit un de ses sourires charmeur.

« Ma lady aimerait passer du temps de qualité avec son chaton »

Ladybug roula des yeux. Ce foutu chat ne prend jamais rien au sérieux.

« Tout doux mon minou. Il s'agit d'une réunion purement professionnelle. Allez, suis-moi »

Ils sautèrent de toit en toit un moment puis s'arrêtèrent sur un des plus hauts immeubles de la ville. Ils prirent place un à côté de l'autre, dos au muret, puis Ladybug brisa le silence.

« Tu m'as encore foutue une sacrée frousse la dernière fois. Mais pourquoi t'acharnes tu à te mettre sans cesse entre moi et le danger. Tu sais très bien que je peux me défendre moi-même. »

« Je suis ton chevalier servant ma lady, tu sais très bien que je ne laisserai jamais personne lever la patte sur ton joli minois » sussura-t-il tendrement.

« Chat je suis sérieuse, tu ne peux pas continuer à prendre des coups à ma place comme cela, tu es aussi important que moi. Et tu ne peux pas non plus passer les journées qui suivent à faire comme si de rien était et ne pas me donner de nouvelle »

« Qu'entends-je, est-ce que ma Bugginette serait inquiète pour son petit chaton ? » lui lança-t-il mi-amusé, mi-séducteur.

« Chat ! »

« D'accord ma lady, je parlerai sérieusement. » se résigna-t-il. On sait tous les deux qu'il n'y a que toi qui peut purifier l'akuma et réparer les dégâts. On ne peut se permettre de te perdre au combat. Si ton rôle à toi est d'arranger les choses, le mien ne devient-il pas de te protéger pour que tu parvienne à ses fins? N'est-ce pas ça la malchance du chat noir? Et crois-moi ma Lady, je prends ce rôle bien au sérieux. Rien ni personne ne te t'atteindra jamais, tant et aussi longtemps que je serai en mesure de l'empêcher. »

Ladybug avait gardé la tête baissée tout au long de la réponse de son partenaire. Le ton de la voix, le sérieux de la réponse, était-ce vraiment Chat qui avait dit tout cela. Elle leva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux. Ces yeux verts plein de tendresse, plein de loyauté, c'était hypnotisant. Elle se sentait apporter ailleurs. Elle aurait voulu y rester accroché pour toujours. Puis, elle se ressaisit.

« Il y a autre chose dont je voulais te parler » dit-elle.

Le félin sortit de la rêverie qu'avait provoqué le bleu si intense des yeux de sa partenaire.

« Je suis tout oreille ma lady! »

« Il y a maintenant trois ans que nous combattons le Papillon ensemble » commença-t-elle « et nous ne sommes toujours pas plus proche de connaître son identité. Nous éteignons les feux plutôt que de chercher la source du brasier. Il faut vraiment que l'on commence à s'attaquer à la base du problème. »

Chat prit conscience de leur bêtise au moment où Ladybug verbalisait l'évidence. À aucun moment dans leur chasse à l'akuma, ils avaient été prêt de même voir le Papillon. Qui était-il, où était-il? Cela demeurait un mystère.

« Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ma lady! »

« Je propose que nous établissions une stratégie. Il y a surement des indices qui nous permettraient de deviner son identité. Nous devons commencer à mettre nos deux têtes à profit et le faire taire une fois pour toute » dit elle avec une volonté évidente.

« Hou! Serait-ce un rencart ma petite coccinelle. Tout pour passer plus de temps avec l'élue de mon cœur. »

Elle roula des yeux et décida d'ignorer la dernière remarque.

« Alors tu as une soirée de libre prochainement? » Lui demanda-telle.

« Demain serait bien! » lui répondit le félin

« Oh désolé Chat mais j'ai ce garçon qui vient chez moi terminer un travail demain » Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle venait de dire?! Rattrape Marinette, rattrape. « Mais dans deux jours, si tu le veux bien, on se retrouve ici, 8h pm »

« C'est au poil alors, tu peux compter sur ma présence. » lui répondit-il.

Elle se permit un chaste baiser sur sa joue, et lui fit ses aurevoirs en s'élançant dans le ciel de Paris.

QUOI! Sa lady reçoit un garçon chez elle demain! C'était comme si une pierre était tombé dans son estomac. La jalousie se mit à le dévorer comme jamais il ne l'avait sentie. Même le baiser encore brûlant sur sa joue était insuffisant pour apaiser son désarroi. Puis il se rappela qu'il devrait déjà être chez Chloé pour lui donner un coup de main. Cette soirée allait vraiment être désastreuse.


	3. Jalousie, quand tu me tiens

Adrien avait pris beaucoup de temps à s'endormir cette nuit là. La soirée d'étude avec Chloé avait été particulièrement pénible. La jeune blonde avait passé la soirée à se plaindre des efforts que ses études lui demandaient et à minoucher le jeune homme, lui faisant des clins d'œil et tentant de l'amadouer à coup de "Adrichou chéri"

Quand il fut enfin seul, ses pensées se tournèrent vers sa Lady. Sa Lady qui se retrouverait seule le lendemain soir avec un jeune homme inconnu qui avait probablement en tête un tout autre plan que le simple fait de terminer un soi-disant travail. Ses tourments l'amena à s'endormir tôt le matin. Il se réveilla en sursaut, beaucoup plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait du et arriva pratiquement en retard à son premier cours. Et ce cours, il le partageait avec Marinette.

La jeune fille était arrivée depuis peu, n'étant pas particulièrement ponctuelle elle-même. Elle fut surprise de ne pas rencontrer le regard d'Adrien en entrant dans la classe. Quelques minutes à peine avant le début du cours, il passa la porte. Marinette ne put réprimer un sourire, même avec les cheveux négligés et les yeux encore endormis Adrien était irrésistible. Il avait même ce petit air rebelle qu'elle aimait tant de Chat noir.

Puis, une pensée amère émergea dans son esprit: qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu retarder le jeune homme? Lui qui était d'ordinaire si ponctuel. Elle se rappela vaguement qu'il devait aller étudier avec Chloé la veille et les scénarios qu'elles commençaient à s'imaginer ne lui plaisaient pas du tout. Après tout, Adrien était un garçon de 18 ans normalement (et peut-être trop parfaitement) constitué et Chloé, malgré son caractère désagréable, était plutôt agréable à regarder.

Adrien s'assit à ses côtés en lui faisant un de ses plus charmant sourire. Pour le moment, toutes pensées négatives furent effacées et elle se mit à rêver du moment qu'elle passerait seule avec lui dans à peine quelques heures.

Quand les interminables cours de l'avant midi prirent fin, les deux camarades de classe se rejoignirent dans le grand hall tel que prévu. Adrien était arrivé le premier. Lorsqu'il aperçut Marinette s'approcher de lui, il ne put s'empêcher de lui lancer un regard admirateur. Comment avait-il pu ne pas la remarquer plus tôt dans la journée? Avec la venue du printemps, la jeune demoiselle en avait profiter pour se confectionner des vêtements un peu plus légers. Elle portait une jupe au genou à grosses fleurs roses et un chemisier à manche courte qui découvrait sa gorge avec élégance et qui avait cette teinte de bleu similaire à celle de ses yeux. C'était à couper le souffle.

Adrien l'accueillit en lui prenant la main pour y déposer un baiser, la faisant rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. Il avait toujours trouvé cette façon de réagir extrêmement mignonne. Au moment où ils s'apprêtaient à sortir...

"Marinette!" appela Nathanael.

Marinette se retourna avec un regard interrogateur et le jeune homme lui demanda simplement.

"J'ai réussi à mettre la main sur le fameux vin dont je t'ai déjà parlé. Ça te dit que je l'apporte ce soir? Avec des viennoiseries et des pâtisseries, c'est un vrai péché."

"Merveilleuse idée!" Lui répondit la demoiselle. "On fera une razzia dans la pâtisserie. " rajouta-t-elle en riant.

Le jeune rouquin rougit tout en souriant. "Alors c'est d'accord, je serai chez toi vers 6h pm. À plus tard!"

Marinette lui fit un signe de la main et se retourna vers Adrien qui avait tout d'un coup un regard plutôt étrange.

"Ça va?",lui demanda-t-elle.

Adrien se reprit en main et hocha la tête en souriant pour la rassurer.

"Dépêchons-nous! Il nous reste moins de 2 heures" Lui dit-il en lui prenant la main.

La chambre de Marinette était un bric-à-brac de tissus, d'épingles, de crayons et de papiers. Adrien pourtant ne voyait rien de tout cela. Il attendait patiemment Marinette qui était parti leur chercher à manger dans la cuisine. Il tentait difficilement de remettre ses idées en place.

Parce que ce qui se passait dans sa tête ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Des scènes entre une jeune rouquin et une demoiselle aux cheveux bleus, tous deux émoustillés par le vin et les pâtisseries, lui empoisonnait l'esprit. Il tentait de se convaincre que ce n'était que les sentiments normaux d'un ami voulant protéger sa camarade. Il devait laisser tomber, Marinette était assez grande pour faire ses choix.

Quand elle entra avec des morceaux de sa quiche favorite et un plateau de biscuit, il sursauta en émergeant de ses pensées. Ils mangèrent rapidement discutant de tout et de rien alors qu'Adrien ne réussissait pas à se débarrasser de ses démons.

Lorsque les dernières miettes du repas disparurent, Marinette lui tendit des vê ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait en faire.

"Va te changer dans la salle de bain, je dois prendre des mesures et évaluer les retouches à apporter.", lui demanda-t-elle en réponse à son regard plutôt perdu.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, elle le fit monter sur un tabouret et sortit son ruban à mesurer. Il observa la fille qui était trop concentrée pour s'en apercevoir. De haut, il avait une vue plutôt plongeante sur son décolletée. Il devina un délicat soutien-gorge de dentelle et pris conscience qu'il venait de se mettre dans le pétrin.

La jeune demoiselle le fit descendre pour prendre d'autres mesures. Adrien essayait de se raisonner mais le visage de la jeune fille était beaucoup trop près de son cou et il sentait son souffle léger le caresser. Puis ses cheveux soyeux se trouvait juste sous son nez et leur parfum de vanille était entêtant.

Marinette se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour prendre une dernière mesure. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. La jeune demoiselle maladroite perdit l'équilibre et grâce aux réflexes de chat d'Adrien, elle atterrit directement dans ses bras, les mains sur son torse, le visage dans son cou.

Il lui prit un certain temps avant de comprendre ce qui se passait. Elle sentait les bras chaud et musclés d'Adrien autour d'elle. Elle parvenait à ressentir toute la puissance de son torse sous ses mains et sa respiration saccadée dans ses cheveux. Chaque respiration était empreint du parfum ensorcelant du jeune homme. Et puis, elle sentit sur sa hanche quelque chose d'autre, quelque chose d'inattendu. NON, ce ne pouvait être... Avait-elle vraiment le pouvoir de déclencher cela chez Adrien? Après tout, Adrien était un garçon de 18 ans normalement (et peut-être trop parfaitement) constitué et...

Cette pensée la ramena à la réalité et elle se détacha de lui comme s'il elle avait été brûlée. Elle prit sa dernière mesure sans jamais tourné son regard vers le visage du jeune homme alors que le sien était présentement écarlate. Elle entreprit ensuite de marquer le costume du garçon ça et là ou des retouches semblaient nécessaires, l'effleurant inconsciemment à plusieurs endroits, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

"Merde Marinette, si tu savais ce que tu me fais subir?" pensa-t-il. Il tentait vainement de se contenir et y mettait tellement d'énergie que lorsqu'elle lui annonça qu'il pouvait se changer, son cerveau ne fonctionnait tout simplement plus. Il se changea donc, sans même prendre le temps de retourner à la salle de bain, offrant sans s'en rendre compte, un spectacle inespéré à Marinette.

À voir le jeune blond agir ainsi, Marinette avait figée. "Calme-toi Marinette, ce n'est qu'Adrien en sous-vêtements... ce ne peut être pire que quand il est en maillot.", pensa-t-elle. « Vraiment Marinette tu dois essayer de te contrôler. Mais que diable lui prend-il de se changer comme cela dans ma chambre ?! »

Adrien brisa ce gênant silence qui avait envahi la pièce.

"Tu travailles tellement fort pour ce projet Marinette. Moi je ne peux que donner de piètres idées et servir de mannequin. J'aimerais pouvoir en faire plus, sincèrement.", lui dit-il en s'approchant d'elle, son regard émeraude se perdant dans le sien.

"Tes idées valent bien les miennes. Puis je suis certaine que plusieurs filles de la classe aurait voulu travaillé sur un aussi beau modèle. Et..." ajouta-t-elle en baissant le regard ".. tu trouveras bien un moyen de me le remettre un jour"

"Je ne voudrais pas être en dette trop longtemps" répondit-il en lui relevant le menton de son index.

Comment était-il arrivé si près d'elle, elle ne le savait plus. Mais elle était clairement consciente de sa proximité, sa chemise encore ouverte, le rendant plus attirant que jamais. Et son visage était terriblement proche du sien... et ses lèvres clairement invitantes.

Lui-même ne savait plus trop ce qu'il faisait ou pourquoi il le faisait mais quelque chose au fond de lui le forçait à continuer. Il se laissa donc aller à son impulsion et ferma ses lèvres sur les siennes, doucement, tendrement pendant de longues secondes.

Lorsqu'il la libéra, elle était en état de choc. Tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire fut: "Le cours commence bientôt, il faut y aller."

Tout au long du trajet du retour, Adrien ne pu s'empêcher de jeter des regards furtifs à sa compagne. Il lui avait fait de l'effet, ça c'était évident mais quel genre d'effet? Il ne le savait pas. Pourtant, elle avait retourné son baiser, enfin il lui semblait. Il n'était plus sûr de rien. Il se surprit à penser que ce bref moment d'intimité partagé ferait peut-être pencher la balance en sa faveur quand Marinette se retrouverait seule avec Nathanael. Pas qu'il ait de sentiment particulier envers elle, enfin, probablement pas. C'est sa Lady qui avait la clé de son cœur et ce soir... il ne voulait même pas penser à ce soir. Il lui fallait agir.

Le reste de l'après-midi passa comme dans un rêve pour les deux amis. Et quand enfin, le dernier cours ne fut plus qu'un souvenir, Adrien, avait mal à la tête. Pourtant, lorsque Nino lui offrit d'aller prendre un verre avec lui et Alya, il accepta. Il fallait qu'il se change les idées.

Il n'avait jamais imaginer Ladybug autre que Ladybug. Mais évidemment qu'elle avait une autre vie, une famille, des amis, et probablement... un petit ami. Pourquoi n'avait-il jamais pris le temps de s'informer? La fille qui se cachait sous le masque de Laybug ne pouvait normalement pas être célibataire. Ce serait tout simplement un non-sens.

Lorsqu'il rencontra Alya et Nino dans un Pub ce soir-là, il n'avait qu'un seul objectif en tête... oublier. Il commanda une bière... puis une deuxième... puis une troisième... et il arrêta de compter. Il n'avait jamais été un gros buveur, l'image de la famille Agreste étant la priorité. Mais ce soir, il n'en avait rien à faire... et il n'avait aucune autre solution à court terme de toute façon.

Il n'était déjà plus maître de ses pensées, il n'était déjà plus l'ombre de lui-même et c'est à ce moment qu'Alya lui donna un coup de coude en lui demandant :

« Et toi Adrien, qu'est-ce que tu en dis? »

Il rassembla tout ce qui lui restait de conscience dans un simple regard interrogateur afin d'avoir une minuscule piste à propos du sujet sur lequel il devait se prononcer.

« Est-ce que tu crois que Chat noir et Ladybug sont ensembles? Nino dit que non mais moi je crois qu'aucune fille ne pourrait pas craquer pour Chat noir » lui expliqua Alya.

Ok, il fallait vraiment qu'il enferme Ladybug avec Alya, question qu'elle lui fasse entendre raison.

« Je ne sais pas Alya... ne doivent-ils pas avant tout entretenir des relations professionnelles? » Mais qu'est-ce qu'il disait? Ça sonnait tellement comme... Ladybug!

« Je veux dire.. » rajouta-t-il « ils ont surement une vie en dehors de leurs devoirs de superhéros. Ils ne connaissent probablement pas l'identité de l'autre. »

Alya s'entêta.

« Comment peuvent-ils espérer développer une relation avec qui que ce soit d'autres... Pensez-y les mecs... leurs secrets, leur sécurité, leur survie, la victoire, dépend de la confiance qu'ils ont l'un envers l'autre. »

OK, il fallait vraiment que Ladybug et Alya ait une grande conversation.

Ce débat ne lui faisait aucun bien. Il avait encore plus besoin de sa Lady. Il s'éclipsa discrètement alors qu'il était clair qu'Alya et Nino ne faisaient plus attention à lui, absorbé qu'ils étaient dans leur débat. Il sortit du pub et se dirigea hors de vue.

« Plagg, transforme-moi ! »

Il avait besoin de savoir. Il avait besoin de la voir. Il fallait qu'il sache s'il devait à jamais refouler ce sentiment qui le tenait en vie depuis plus de trois ans.

Il prit son bâton et activa la messagerie. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries, trois sonneries... « Allez Ladybug, réponds-moi, merde »

Marinette venait de fermer la porte derrière Nathanael. Le projet pour leur cours de dessin était terminé. La soirée avait été agréable, mais les lèvres de Marinette lui brûlaient encore du baiser laissé par Adrien. Et tout ce vin n'avait pas aidé à la faire oublier. Si Adrien se présentait à ce moment même, elle lui ferait passer une nuit qu'il ne serait pas près d'oublier.

Tikki vint interrompre ses pensées si peu innocentes.

« Marinette, Chat noir tente de te rejoindre. »

« CHAT NOIR ! Non non non, pas un autre Akuma! Je ne suis vraiment pas en état de combattre! » pensa-t-elle. Mais le devoir l'appelait.

« Tikki, transforme-moi! » La jeune héroïne retrouva rapidement ses habits et ouvrit son yo-yo.

« Chat, ça va? » lui demanda-t-elle avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix.

Le jeune homme ne savait plus quoi répondre. Il se sentait bête. Ce qui avait paru une bonne idée au départ s'avérait être une erreur incommensurable.

« Tout va bien ma Lady. Je voulais simplement m'assurer que tu étais en sécurité. » finit-il par avouer.

« Chat, est-ce que tu as bu? » demanda-t-elle. Parce qu'il était clairement évident qu'il n'était pas dans un état normal.

Il ne pu s'empêcher de rougir et d'avoir l'air honteux.

« Désolé ma Lady! Je ne voulais surtout pas interrompre cette soirée avec ton copain. Je voulais seulement être certain que ce garçon était un gentleman. »

Ladybug fut pris de cours. UN COPAIN! Chat noir avait tout faux. Pourquoi s'était-il mis une telle idée en tête?

« Chat voyons, je n'ai pas de copain... qu'est-ce que tu es allé chercher là? Ce n'était qu'un camarade de classe et il est parti. Est-ce que mon matou serait jaloux? »

Était-ce l'alcool qui la faisait ainsi flirter avec son chaton? Elle se surprenait elle-même. Elle devait par contre avouer que de savoir Chat noir jaloux ne la laissait pas indifférente. Chat noir, lui, avait baissé le regard et rougi un peu plus.

« Tu devrais vraiment t'en tenir au lait chaud mon chaton. Tu te fais des idées. »

Chat noir n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Jamais sa Lady n'avait employé un ton aussi séducteur avec lui. Il dut combattre contre sa propre volonté pour ne pas utiliser le GPS de son bâton afin de la localiser et aller l'enfermer dans ses bras.

« Désolé ma Lady mais... on se revoit demain d'accord? »

« Bien sûr mon chaton... d'ici là fait de beaux rêves. »

Elle mit fin à la conversation et se retrouva dans un désarroi total. Chat avait eu l'air si différent. Sincère, esseulé et si vulnérable. Elle aurait voulu le prendre dans ses bras, jouer dans ses cheveux désordonnés et ... l'embrasser?

Non.. il n'y avait qu'Adrien qui pouvait l'embrasser. Adrien et personne d'autre. Surtout pas cet idiot de chat... cet idiot de Chat avec un regard si tendre et sincère... cet idiot de Chat qui avait le don de lui arracher un sourire.

« Ok Marinette, c'est le vin qui parle. Il est vraiment l'heure d'aller te coucher. »

Adrien rejoint Alya et Nino le cœur un peu plus léger.

« Hey mec! Mais où étais-tu passé? » lui demanda Nino avec un regard inquiet.

« Disons que j'avais juste besoin d'une bonne bouffée d'air frais. » Il se tourna vers Alya qui textait avec un large sourire. « Marinette ? » lui demanda-t-il.

« Oui, elle dit qu'elle ne viendra pas nous rejoindre ce soir. Nathanael vient de partir et elle est épuisée. »

QUOI?! Adrien risqua un œil vers le portable d'Alya. Il ne pu apercevoir que le dernier message de Marinette et la réponse que lui fit Alya avant d'être repéré par cette dernière.

« Dis-donc M. Agreste, c'est une conversation privée!»

Le jeune homme rougit et détourna son regard. La dernière chose que Marinette avait écrite était : « Il faut vraiment qu'on se parle demain… pleins de choses à raconter. » et la réponse d'Alya fut "Nathanael? :)"

Adrien se posait exactement la même question. Est-ce que le jeune garçon était parvenu à ses fins avec Marinette? Avait-il lui aussi pu goûter à la douceur de ses lèvres? Les souvenirs de l'enfer que lui avait fait vivre Marinette plus tôt dans la journée lui revinrent. Il fallait qu'il se n'était ni l'endroit ni le moment. Et l'alcool qu'il avait bu était loin de lui faciliter la tâche. Peut-être pourrait-il y penser plus tard...mais là tout de suite, c'était sérieusement déplacé.

En désespoir de cause, il revint à l'interrogation initiale qui eut indubitablement l'effet de le refroidir. S'était-il passé quelque chose entre Marinette et Nathanael? Est-ce que la fameuse bouteille de vin avait fait tourner le cours de la soirée à l'avantage du rouquin?

Mais oui! La bouteille de vin! Il venait d'avoir une idée géniale.


	4. Le retour du Dislocoeur

Marinette se réveilla à l'avance d'un sommeil sans rêve. Elle se félicita d'avoir refusé l'invitation d'Alya la veille car elle avait eu besoin de ce sommeil. Et là, c'était vendredi, elle avait cours avec Adrien ce matin et elle finirait sa journée avec son coéquipier. Elle se prépara en hâte et descendit déjeuner.

Arrivée en classe, elle chercha Adrien des yeux. Il était tout au fond de la classe avec, si cela était possible, les cheveux encore plus en bataille que la veille et les yeux encore plus hagards. Elle savait qu'il était sorti avec Alya et Nino, mais elle n'avait pas encore pu discuter avec sa meilleure amie et n'avait aucune idée de comment s'était terminée la soirée.

Elle hésita à aller prendre place à ses côtés, des « flashbacks » de leur dernière rencontre venaient de la figer sur place.

Adrien leva la tête et regarda vers l'entrée de la classe. Marinette le regardait avec un regard de chevreuil effrayé. Il aurait dû le prévoir. Avait-elle vraiment envie de se retrouver à ses côtés après ce qu'il avait fait la veille... et après une soirée en compagnie de Nathanael?

Il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Il se contenta de lui sourire bêtement. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se sente obligée de venir vers lui. Il avait mal à la tête, les comprimés n'avaient pas encore fait effet. Tout semblait plus sombre ce matin. Il avait espéré que Marinette soit, une fois de plus, son rayon de soleil.

Marinette prit conscience de son immobilité. Elle devait réagir. Elle se sentait rougir. « Ok Marinette, c'est lui qui t'as embrassé, tu ne lui a rien demandé. Tu vas faire un pas, puis un autre et te rendre gentiment à ta place » Elle s'exécuta comme un robot, obéissant à ses propres ordres. Elle s'assit aux côtés d'Adrien et répondit à son sourire. Tout irait bien et le professeur commençait son cours.

Son téléphone vibra :

Alya : Hey ma chérie comment tu te portes ce matin?

Marinette : Moi ça va, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à Adrien? Il fait une de ces têtes.

Alya : Je sais, il avait la même hier soir!

Marinette : ?

Alya : Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de bières qu'il a pu terminer. Papa n'aurait pas été très fier de son fiston.

Marinette jeta un coup d'œil à son voisin. Il tenait son café comme si sa vie en dépendait et semblait à peine s'intéresser au cours.

Marinette : Tu lui as demandé pourquoi?

Alya : Nino a bien essayé mais il disait être ok. Il a par contre semblé être très intéressé par notre conversation via texto...

Marinette :?

Alya : Tu es certaine que tu ne me caches rien.

Marinette rougit à la question de son amie. Bien sûr qu'elle avait plein de choses à raconter à son amie. Mais rien qui pourrait justifier qu'Adrien soit dans cet état.

Marinette : Rien qui puisse expliquer l'état d'Adrien.

Alya : Au fait, Nino m'a invité au bal de fin d'année.

Marinette : C'est génial!

Bien que Nino ne soit pas sur le même campus qu'Adrien et Marinette, il était dans le même lycée qui se spécialisait en art et en sport. Alya, quant à elle, fréquentait un autre établissement qui offrait une spécialité en journalisme. Comme, le bal de fin d'année regroupait tous les finissants de chacun des campus de son lycée, les amies seraient tout de même ensemble au bal, gracieuseté de Nino.

Alya : Et toi, qui t'accompagnes? Nathanael peut-être?

Marinette : Nathanael... vraiment? Tu me connais mieux que ça.

Alya : Adrien?

Marinette : Je ne sais pas. Nous devons présenter nos habits ensemble ce soir-là mais cela ne veut pas dire que nous y allons ensemble.

Alya : Tu vas lui demander?

Marinette : T'es pas un peu cinglée!

Alya : Tu risques de te faire doubler ma belle...

Marinette : Mieux vaut ça que de mourir de honte devant lui.

Alya : tu es incorrigible. On se voit ce midi. Tu me raconteras tout en détail.

Marinette : promis 😉

Elle posa son téléphone et se tourna vers son voisin. Il l'observait avec un sourire et le professeur venait d'annoncer la pause.

« Alya t'a appris la nouvelle? » lui demanda-t-il en sortant de la classe à ses côtés.

« Oui! Nino a pris son courage à deux mains, il était temps » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

« Ils forment un très beau couple... Est-ce toi qui va confectionner la robe d'Alya? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Et à quoi doit-on s'attendre? »

« Je ne voudrais pas vendre la mèche. Tu verras en même temps que tout le monde!» Elle lui fit un de ses sourires mystérieux.

« En parlant de... » Commença-t-il.

« Adrichou » Chloé les avait repérés depuis le bout du corridor.

Il se tourna très lentement en se demandant comment, en particulier aujourd'hui, il trouverait la patience de converser avec elle.

« Salut Chloé! Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi? »

« En me levant ce matin, j'ai pris conscience que le bal était dans deux semaines et il faudrait vraiment que l'on discute de ce qu'on allait porter toi et moi. » lui dit-elle en promenant sa main sur son torse avec un regard qui se voulait séducteur.

« Je m'excuse Chloé mais je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi tu parles? » Il la repoussa doucement.

« Mais voyons Adrichou, le bal? On y va ensemble non? Je ne vois pas qui d'autre pourrait même prétendre pouvoir être assez prestigieux pour y aller avec toi ou moi. » Elle disait cela avec un regard en biais vers Marinette.

Adrien n'était pas vraiment d'humeur cette journée-là et le regard de Chloé envers sa compagne ne lui avait pas échappé. Cette nouvelle fois où elle dénigrait Marinette devant tout le monde était de trop. Néanmoins, il garda son calme et se prépara à lancer sa flèche.

« Désolé Chloé, mais tu vois, j'ai déjà des plans. Je veux dire, j'ai déjà ma tenue, merci à ma styliste préférée... et elle sera parfaitement agencée à la sienne. Ce serait dommage de séparer un si beau duo. » Il avait dit tout cela en attirant Marinette vers lui par la taille. Il ne pouvait y avoir de doute sur l'identité de la styliste en question.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il vit Chloé perdre la face.

La jeune blonde bouillonnait de colère. Adrien Agreste venait de la rembarrer en public. Pire, il avait préféré cette chipie de Marinette. Elle leur fit un regard meurtrier avant de tourner les talons. Elle ne laisserait pas les choses se passer ainsi. Après, tout elle était la fille du maire.

Adrien était agréablement surpris de la tournure des choses. Il avait gardé son calme et Chloé n'avait pas fait de scène. Il se tourna vers Marinette qu'il tenait toujours collé contre lui. Elle avait les joues rouges et elle regardait ses chaussures. Par le mouvement de ses pieds, il savait qu'elle était inconfortable.

« Marinette, je... je suis désolé » Il avait un ton légèrement honteux. Il la prit par la main pour l'amener dans un coin plus tranquille.

Elle était restée silencieuse. En fait, elle ne savait pas trop quoi dire. Voulait-il sérieusement y aller avec elle ou était-ce simplement un prétexte pour se débarrasser de Chloé?

« Adrien... je » Les mots ne venaient pas.

« J'aurais probablement du te le demander avant de l'annoncer devant tout le monde, j'imagine. Tu as surement déjà quelqu'un, je ne voulais pas te mettre dans l'embarras. »

Il avait dit tout cela très rapidement et il prit un certain temps à Marinette pour assimiler l'information. Elle osa un regard vers lui. Il ne la regardait pas, pas dans les yeux du moins. Il avait un air mi triste, mi gêné.

« Déjà quelqu'un? » Elle avait au moins réussis à sortir deux mots.

Il hésita un peu, mais de toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Il ne pouvait pas se ridiculiser plus.

« Tu y vas surement avec Nathanael, non? »

« Nathan... non non, pourquoi irais-je avec lui? » Elle était vaguement surprise de la tournure de la conversation.

« Bien, je ne sais pas. J'imagine que... hier soir. En fait, tu étais avec lui et... » Il ne savait pas comment formuler sa pensée. Il laissa tout simplement tomber. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qui suivit. Était-elle en train de rire? Ça y'est, elle riait de lui. Il l'avait bien mérité après tout. Puis elle mit sa main dans la sienne, exerçant une légère pression...

« Bien sûr que j'étais avec lui hier soir. Pour un travail en classe de dessin. » Ce fût plus fort qu'elle, elle eut besoin de le taquiner. Elle prit son air offensé.

« Alors tu crois que je suis ce genre de fille? » lui dit-elle du ton le plus froissée qu'elle était capable de simuler. « Tu crois que je suis du genre à embrasser un garçon en après-midi, puis un autre le soir »

Elle ne fût pas déçue de la réaction du jeune homme. La couleur de ses joues avait changé en une fraction de seconde et il s'était retourné vivement avec un regard d'indignation peiné. Puis il avait rencontré les yeux de Marinette. Il avait vu l'étincelle d'amusement et le sourire naissant sur ses lèvres. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle pouvait être aussi démoniaque.

Il se pencha près d'elle pour lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

« Alors, est-ce que tu viens au bal avec moi, ou si je dois annoncer en conférence de presse que tu m'as rejeté? »

« En tant que styliste, il serait bien peu professionnel de laisser tomber mon meilleur modèle » répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil. « Il est temps de retourner en cours. » rajouta-t-elle.

Deux étages plus bas, c'était un tout autre scénario qui se déroulait. Chloé rageait en rejoignant son cours. Elle retourna à sa place aux côtés de Kim. Ce dernier était un athlète hors pair mais en ce qui concerne le jugement, il avait toujours eu une petite lacune. Surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de Chloé Bourgeois. Et présentement, il se préparait à lui demander de l'accompagner au bal.

La riche blonde avait déjà refusé ses avances une fois. Mais c'était il y a plus de trois ans. Le jeune athlète était persuadé que depuis, tous les deux avaient mûris. Il ne pouvait s'imaginer de garçon plus près d'elle que lui-même. Et puis, finalement, étant le champion en course de tout le lycée, elle ne pouvait clairement pas refuser une telle opportunité. Et oui, Kim manquait cruellement de jugement.

Après s'être ainsi encourager et faisant fi de l'air orageux de sa voisine, il osa.

« Chloé? »

Elle le regarda de son air le plus hautain, mais il ne broncha pas.

« Tu veux bien venir au bal avec moi? »

Il n'aurait pu choisir pire timing. Chloé était encore dans tous ses états suite à son interaction avec Adrien. Elle devait se défouler sur quelqu'un et l'opportunité se présentait à elle. Elle le regarda d'un air presque cruel.

« Vraiment Kim, quel pitié de voir un garçon si naïf croire qu'il peut vraiment accompagnée une fille comme moi à un bal. Tu devrais franchement t'en tenir à des filles de ta classe sociale et arrêter d'aspirer à ce qui t'est hors d'atteinte. »

La demande de Kim avait passé inaperçu dans le brouhaha des conversations. Mais personne n'avait raté un mot de la réponse de Chloé qui, comme s'il pouvait en être autrement, avait volontairement haussé le ton.

Les regards se tournèrent vers le garçon qui avait une mine défaite. Pour la deuxième fois de sa jeune vie, Chloé Bourgeois l'avait humilié en public sans le moindre remord. Il rassembla rapidement ses affaires et sortit en hâte de la classe.

À l'heure du diner, Adrien et Marinette se séparèrent. Il avait des courses à faire et elle devait rejoindre Alya à leur café préféré.

Sa copine sirotait déjà son café lorsqu'elle arriva.

« Alors Nino s'est enfin décidé à te demander » lui dit-elle d'emblée.

Alya n'était pas le genre de fille à rougir pour si peu.

« Il serait temps que son meilleur ami en fasse autant » lui répondit-elle d'un ton plein de sous-entendus.

Marinette, elle, était plutôt du genre à rougir pour bien moins. Elle baissa le regard et se prépara à la réaction qu'elle allait déclencher.

« Qui t'as dit qu'il ne l'a pas fait? » Elle ne fût pas déçue.

« Non! Mais ce matin encore, tu me disais... » Commença Alya. « Ok, tu t'assois et tu me racontes tout en détail. »

Le récit que Marinette narra à sa meilleure amie fut aussi délicieux que leur repas. Que Chloé ait ainsi été rejetée par Adrien faisait la journée des deux camarades. Puis il l'avait fait avec tellement de classe qu'elle ne pouvait qu'être heureuse de la tournure des évènements. Puis Marinette pensa à la veille. « Alya n'était pas au bout de ses surprises », se dit-elle.

« Il y a autre chose que je dois te raconter en fait... »

Alya leva un sourcil interrogateur et Marinette lui raconta la scène entre elle et le jeune homme la veille. Alya était sa meilleure amie et il y avait longtemps qu'elle ne lui cachait plus rien. Elle avoua chaque petit détail, tout ce qu'elle avait senti et remarqué. À ce moment, dans le petit café, leurs éclats de rire faisaient sourire les clients autour d'elles.

L'heure du diner tirait à sa fin et en sortant du café, elles sentirent l'atmosphère plus lourde. Marinette sentait que quelque chose clochait dans l'attitude des gens autour d'elle. Il n'y avait pas de chaleur, pas de sourire.

Elle vit ensuite passer dans le ciel une silhouette qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis trois ans. Le Dislocoeur était de retour.

Alya reconnut aussi le super vilain et se cacha derrière un arbre, guettant l'arrivée de son idole, le téléphone prêt à enregistrer chacun de ses gestes.

Marinette courut jusqu'à une ruelle et alla s'y cacher pour se transformer. Le dislocoeur semblait déjà avoir fait pas mal de victimes. Elle grimpa sur un toit pour évaluer la situation.

« On se voit un peu plus tôt que prévu ma lady? »

Elle se retourna pour apercevoir le regard familier de son coéquipier.

« Salut Chaton, il semble que l'on doive renouer avec une ancienne connaissance. »

« Cette fois-ci ma lady il faudra éviter de tomber sous ses flèches. » lui dit-il avec un sourire ravageur. « Je ne voudrais pas que l'on se voue une haine éternelle, ce serait chatastrophique. »

Elle roula des yeux sur le jeu de mots mais elle savait qu'il avait raison. Bien que ce soit lui qui avait été ensorcelé par le Dislocoeur la dernière fois, c'était parce qu'il avait pris la flèche à sa place. Cela lui rappela le remède qu'elle avait dû employer pour ramener Chat à la raison.

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle examina son coéquipier et se dit qu'il ne serait pas désagréable de renouveler l'expérience. Chat s'était développé magnifiquement, c'était indiscutable. Son habit de cuir laissait bien peu de place à l'imagination et elle se doutait que beaucoup de jeunes filles devaient avoir un poster du héros sur le mur de leur chambre. Avec ses cheveux en bataille, ses sourires ravageurs et son corps si parfait, il aurait fait le bonheur de biens des demoiselles.

« Ma Lady... un plan? »

Elle revint à la surface un peu honteuse. Ce n'était pas le moment de se laisser aller à des fantasmes. Puis elle avait Adrien. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble mais bon, ce n'était jamais bien de courir deux lièvres à la fois.

« Écoute Chat, je sais que l'on a jamais parlé de ce qui s'était passé quand tu t'es fait ensorcelé par lui la dernière fois » C'était l'heure des aveux. « Enfin, si jamais il réussissait à me toucher, le remède pour me ramener est de m'embrasser. »

Les oreilles de Chat se redressèrent soudainement sur sa tête et sa queue s'immobilisa. « Quoi? Tu m'as embrassé? »

« C'était pour rompre le sortilège tu vois » elle s'impatienta. « Allez, il faut aller l'affronter. L'akuma n'est surement pas dans le même objet que la dernière fois. »

« Ça donne envie de se prendre une flèche... » Il la regardait avec son sourire en coin.

Cet idiot de chat ne prenait jamais rien au sérieux. « Si jamais tu fais cela, je te jure que je te fais embrasser par Chloé Bourgeois »

« Miaouch... ma lady ce sont des arguments de chocs. De quoi me faire hérisser le poil » il réprima un frisson.

« Bon il semble qu'il se dirige vers Le Plazza. On devine qui a encore une fois fait perdre son sang froid à ce bon vieux Kim. » Elle fit une moue et rajouta. « Ce n'est pas que ça me tente plus que ça mais allons sauver la demoiselle en détresse. »

Au grand désarroi du félin, ni lui ni sa coéquipière ne fut touché cette fois. L'akuma s'était caché dans un bracelet que Chloé lui avait offert et les deux héros durent utiliser leurs pouvoirs pour le libérer. Si bien qu'après le combat, il ne restait plus beaucoup de temps avant qu'ils ne se détransforment.

« On se voit plus tard Chat » lui lança-t-elle en disparaissant sur les toits.

« Et tu me dois des explications » lui cria-t-il en lui faisant signe de la main. « Et un baiser... » Rajouta-t-il pour lui-même.

Adrien avait pris le temps de planifier la soirée. Mais pour l'instant, il était en retard. Son père l'avait convoqué à la dernière minute et il avait tenté tout ce qui lui était possible pour se sortir de cette rencontre le plus rapidement possible.

Il était à deux toits du point de rendez-vous. Il voyait que Ladybug était déjà arrivée. Elle était de dos et ne l'avait pas encore remarqué. Il fit une pause pour contempler la silhouette de sa charmante coéquipière. Bon sang, la nature avait vraiment bien fait les choses. Elle était parfaite. Il était amoureux fou d'elle depuis qu'il l'avait vu la première fois. Mais avec les années, le désir s'était mis de la partie et elle hantait ses rêves les plus intimes. Il s'imaginait la caresser, l'embrasser, la faire soupirer, crier même...

Il se donna une claque mentale pour ne pas déraper sur cette voie. Il ne serait pas chaleureusement accueilli s'il arrivait dans cet état.

Il franchi les deux derniers obstacles entre lui et Ladybug. Elle se tourna vers lui en l'entendant arriver.

« Dis donc, tu es en retard. » le sermonna-t-elle. « Tu crois que j'ai juste cela à faire de mes vendredis soirs peut-être? »

Il lui fit un sourire charmeur malgré ses craintes. « Ma lady aurait d'autres projets pour ce soir? Je croyais pourtant que tu m'avais réservé cette soirée »

Elle baissa le regard. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer qu'il pouvait avoir de l'effet sur elle. « Tu sais bien que je n'ai qu'une parole... enfin, non je n'ai rien d'autre ce soir. » finit-elle par avouer.

« Alors pourquoi ne pas commencer alors? » Il la prit par la main et l'amena dans un coin du toit où les murets les mettraient à l'abri du vent. Puis la séance de remue-méninge commença.

Il leur fallait trouver un moyen de démasquer le Papillon. Le fait que ses victimes soient choisies au hasard parmi les citoyens de Paris ne leur avançait aucune piste. Ils devaient chercher ailleurs.

« Il y a son Kwami, » avança Ladybug. « Si on peut savoir comment il se l'ai procuré, ce serait un bon début. »

« Je doute que l'on puisse trouver quelqu'un qui détienne ce genre d'information » lui répondit le félin.

« J'ai peut-être une petite idée. Il faudra que j'en parle à Tikki mais je crois que j'ai quelqu'un à te présenter. »

Chat noir eu l'air surpris. Ladybug ne lui avait jamais dit qu'elle pouvait connaître un tel personnage. Il prit aussi conscience de sa propre ignorance par rapport aux origines de ses pouvoirs. Il faut dire, pour sa défense, que Plagg n'était pas le Kwami le plus engagé. La seule chose qui le passionnait vraiment était le fromage, le reste avait peu d'intérêt. Cette pensée lui rappela son plan de la soirée.

« Tu as un petit creux ma Lady? »

Elle leva un sourcil interrogateur au moment où son coéquipier se dirigeait vers une partie précise du toit. Il revint avec un sac de provision. Des baguettes, des fromages, des biscuits et des macarons.

Marinette reconnut le logo sur la boîte et pour cause, c'est elle qui l'avait créé.

« Chat noir je ne te savais pas si prévenant. » En fait, elle était vraiment surprise qu'il ait eu cette attention. « Je vois que tu as du goût pour ce qui est du choix de la pâtisserie. On dit que c'est la meilleure de tout Paris. » Risqua-t-elle.

« En fait, c'est toi qui me l'a fait découvrir? » lui avoua-t-il.

Elle se crispa d'un coup. « Vraiment?! De quoi tu parles? Je ne pense pas avoir jamais mentionné cette pâtisserie. »

« Tu te souviens la fille que tu m'avais demandé de sauvé des griffes du Dessinateur? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« C'est la pâtisserie de ses parents en fait. »

Elle se détendit, c'était une fausse alerte. Chat n'avait pas fait la découverte qu'elle redoutait tant.

Ils continuèrent à discourir sur les indices possibles pour démasquer le Papillon tout en grignotant les petits délices apportés par Chat noir.

« Tu sais ce qui me vient à l'esprit » lui demanda-t-il en avalant un macaron. Elle porta son attention sur lui »

« Les attaques. Parfois, il y a de grand moment sans qu'il y en ait une. Il doit sûrement avoir une raison à cela. Je veux dire le Papillon doit parfois avoir des empêchements comme tout le monde. »

« Mais ça peut-être tellement de chose » objecta-t-elle en se levant. « Voyage, maladie, surplus de travail. C'est tellement désespérant, on est si loin du but. » Sur ces mots, elle frissonna. D'abord parce qu'elle voyait vraiment tout cela comme une énigme indéchiffrable et aussi parce qu'en se levant, elle s'exposa aux vents qui soufflaient plus fort à cette altitude.

Chat remarqua le frisson de sa coéquipière. Il se leva et s'approcha doucement d'elle. Tranquillement il passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et se colla contre son dos.

« Tu as froid ma Lady. Permets à ton chaton de te réchauffer un peu. »

À sa grande surprise, elle ne tenta pas de se libérer. Il prit la liberté de la serrer un peu plus fort et de poser un baiser sur sa tête.

De son côté, elle prit un certain plaisir à être ainsi. C'était si confortable, si doux, si chaud. Elle avait une entière confiance en Chat noir, elle savait que dans ses bras, elle était en sécurité. Le découragement et les doutes que leur discussion avait engendré diminuèrent un peu.

« J'ai peut-être un petit quelque chose qui pourrait nous réchauffer. » Il s'éloigna d'elle pour retourner là où il avait été cherché le repas un peu plus tôt.

Elle grogna. Elle était si bien à la chaleur et c'était redevenu froid. Elle se tourna pour voir ce qu'il mijotait et le vit revenir avec deux coupes et une bouteille de vin. Pour le peu qu'elle connaissait en vin, elle remarqua que celui-ci avait dû lui coûter les yeux de la tête. Elle prit conscience que son chat n'en était pas un de gouttière. Puis, la colère s'empara peu à peu d'elle. Cet idiot de Chat ne prenait vraiment rien au sérieux.

« Dis donc, nous ne sommes pas ici pour un rendez-vous galant. Nous sommes supposés découvrir l'identité du plus grand criminel de Paris, pas faire un souper aux chandelles ! »

Elle avait un regard furieux, ce qui le fit reculer. Il ne s'était pas du tout attendu à cette réaction. Il avait été élevé dans un monde où offrir un verre à la gente féminine se voulait plutôt flatteur. Il n'avait pas voulu manquer de tact ou amoindrir l'importance de ce qu'ils étaient venus faire ce soir. Il voulait juste offrir un moment de détente à sa Lady.

« Ma lady, je sais... je... je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas... » Il regardait par terre. Son plan était tombé à l'eau. Il n'osait pas lever la tête, il ne voulait pas lire la déception dans ses yeux. Mais elle réagissait tout de même beaucoup trop vivement, non?

« Ce n'est qu'un verre de vin ma Lady, après tout c'est vendredi soir et on a déjà pas mal travaillé. » Il osa un sourire charmeur vers elle.

Ah les garçons! Ils sont vraiment trop... Elle pensa à Adrien, puis Nathanael et maintenant Chat. Elle en avait plein les bras. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se défouler sur son coéquipier, il avait voulu bien faire. Elle se radoucit et lui sourit.

« Bon d'accord... un verre, pas plus »

Et ils retournèrent s'asseoir à l'abri du vent.

Le verre de vin se transforma en un deuxième puis rapidement, la bouteille de vin ne fut plus qu'un souvenir.

Au fur et à mesure que le vin avait descendu, les hypothèses sur le Papillon se firent de plus en plus farfelues. Marinette n'avait pas l'habitude de boire et Adrien avait plusieurs heures de fatigue dans le corps. Si bien que nos héros n'avaient plus l'air très héroïque vers la fin de la soirée. Ils avaient de la misère à garder leur sérieux et tranquillement, leur conversation prit une tournure plus personnelle.

Elle lui avoua être une personne très maladroite sous son masque et lui raconta quelques-unes de ses bêtises. Lui raconta qu'il avait perdu sa mère depuis quelques années et que la relation avec son père était très froide.

C'était la deuxième fois en deux soirs qu'elle le vit aussi vulnérable. Et encore une fois elle était sous l'influence de l'alcool. Cependant, cette fois-ci, aucune distance ne les séparait, aucune barrière ne pouvait l'empêcher de se rapprocher, de le prendre dans ses bras de lui jouer dans les cheveux.

Comme si elle obéissait à ses propres pensées, elle exécutait chacun des gestes au fur et à mesure qu'il lui venait à l'esprit. Elle le regarda dans les yeux, ils étaient sûrement magique, trop vert, trop brillant. Elle avait une main qui jouait dans ses cheveux, l'autre autour de ses épaules.

De son côté, Chat ne croyait pas en sa chance. Il se laissa dorloter par sa Lady. Sa Lady aux yeux bleus si profond qu'il était sûr qu'une contrée entière si cachait. C'est là qu'il voulait passer le reste de ses jours. Était-elle consciente du pouvoir qu'elle avait sur lui? Il s'était si longtemps contrôlé envers elle. En cet instant même, il n'avait plus la force de combattre. Il ferma ses bras puissants autour d'elle et la rapprocha le plus qu'il pouvait de lui. Il ne se demandait pas ce qu'elle en pensait, pour l'instant c'était ce que lui voulait.

Il mit doucement la main derrière la tête de la jeune femme et la rapprocha de lui. Il l'embrassa sans retenue. Il voulait l'avoir à lui seul, pour toujours. En même temps que ce baiser réveillait en lui un feu plus puissant que tout ce qu'il aurait imaginé, il sentait des larmes couler sur ses joues.

Marinette avait le vertige. Chat Noir l'avait prise au dépourvue dans une étreinte si puissante qu'elle pensait ne plus jamais pouvoir en sortir. Puis il l'embrassa. Ce baiser lui révéla tout ce qu'elle avait à savoir. Elle comprit d'abord qu'elle désirait son chaton, beaucoup plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Puis les lèvres lui étaient familières, le parfum aussi. Elle savait que c'est là qu'elle devait être : pris dans cette étreinte, ses lèvres cherchant chaque centimètre du visage de son chat adoré qui... pleurait?

Bien sûr qu'il pleurait. Il venait de lui décrire sa vie solitaire. Une mère disparut à jamais, un père froid qui ne s'intéressait pas à lui. Elle savait ce qu'il vivait. Elle voyait chaque jour Adrien passer au travers des mêmes épreuves.

« Adrien?! »

Elle n'avait pu empêcher ce nom de quitter ses lèvres. Chat noir la lâcha soudainement et la regarda d'un air surprit et embêté. « Quoi? »


	5. Rêves et réalité

"Ma Lady" Chat noir la regardait toujours avec un air interrogateur teinté de malaise.

Elle avait vraiment fait cela. Elle avait vraiment prononcé tout haut le nom d'Adrien alors qu'elle était dans les bras de son coéquipier. Mais quelle héroïne elle faisait! Il n'y avait qu'elle pour se mettre dans une telle situation. Comment allait-elle rattraper tout cela?

"Je m'excuse Chat... je me suis rappelé quelque chose que je devais absolument dire à un garçon de ma classe et c'est sorti tout seul"

C'était lamentable! Comment allait-il gobé tout cela? D'autant plus qu'elle venait de donner une deuxième information personnelle à Chat en moins d'une semaine. Bien sûr, Adrien était un nom commun, il devait y en avoir au moins un dans chaque Lycée de Paris. Mais elle s'était toujours juré de ne pas laisser échapper le moindre indice sur son identité à son acolyte.

De son côté, Chat Noir se remettait de son émotion. Il avait craint pendant quelques secondes que Ladybug l'ait démasqué. Il était tellement soulagé que ce soit une simple coïncidence que, sur le moment, il ne fit même pas attention à ses piètres excuses. Pour effacer toute tension ou tout doute qui pourrait subsister, il se mit même à la taquiner.

"Alors il y a un Adrien qui hante les pensées de ma Lady" Il fit un sourire en coin qui ne présageait rien de bon pour la jeune héroïne. "Il faut tout de suite remédier à cela. "

Il recommença à l'embrasser et ses baisers s'intensifièrent. Il savourait pleinement cette proximité avec celle qui le hantait depuis si longtemps. Il ne savait pas de quoi demain serait fait mais pour l'instant, elle était tout à lui. Et si cet Adrien (Vraiment? Adrien?) était un rival, pour ce soir, il réussirait à lui faire oublier.

Marinette avait toujours cru qu'elle réussirait à résister aux avances de Chat Noir. Mais le nom d'Adrien ne lui avait pas échappé pour rien. Tout plein de petits détails la ramenait à une scène semblable de la veille. Le parfum du jeune homme, la force de ses bras, les muscles de son torse, la douceur de ses lèvres, tout cela mis avec les aveux de Chat Noir sur sa vie personnelle... et s'il y avait une minuscule chance que les deux jeunes hommes ne fassent qu'un.

Par contre, si ce n'était pas le cas, elle était très certainement en train de se mettre dans le pétrin car elle était totalement et indiscutablement en train de se s'oublier dans les bras de son coéquipier. Non seulement il embrassait divinement bien mais il avait le don de savoir exactement ce qu'elle voulait qu'il fasse de ses mains. Elle n'avait pas le temps de penser à une partie de son corps qui se mourrait d'une caresse qu'il y était déjà.

Elle avait totalement oublié qu'elle devait aller au bal avec Adrien, elle avait complètement oublié les sentiments qu'elle avait pour lui. Tout ce dont elle avait conscience était le corps de Chat Noir contre le sien, son toucher, ses baisers, la chaleur dans laquelle il l'enveloppait. Puis, ce costume en latex qui laissait bien peu de place à l'imagination révélait tranquillement son dernier secret.

"Le chat sort du sac" le taquina-t-elle en souriant.

Était-ce vraiment sa lady qui venait de lui dire cela. Bon sang qu'elle était parfaite!

"C'est que tu as le don de me flatter dans le sens du poil." Répondit-il.

Elle roula les yeux mais n'était même pas crédible. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de son chaton, essayant de lui soutirer encore plus de chaleur. Il laissa sortir un gémissement de bonheur en sentant le corps si parfait de Ladybug frôler doucement son entrejambe. Et son Miraculous bipa...NON!

"Chaton" elle tenta de se libérer mais il ne voulait pas lâcher prise. "Chaton, il faut y aller." Insista-t-elle en le repoussant doucement.

"Tu ne vas pas me laisser dans cet état?" Il essayait de se rapprocher pour rejoindre de nouveau les lèvres si parfaites de sa coéquipière.

Elle recula et le regarda avec un sourire taquin. "Tu seras surement capable de t'occuper de tout cela toi-même" dit-elle en lançant son yoyo et en le saluant de la main.

"Miaouch ma lady, mais qu'est-ce que tu me fais" se dit-il à lui-même avant de ramasser ce qui restait du repas et de s'élancer à son tour dans le ciel de Paris.

Quand Marinette regagna sa chambre, elle était tout sauf sereine. Elle s'était fait prendre au jeu de Chat Noir. Ce qui l'a choquait le plus, c'était qu'elle avait apprécié chaque instant.

Tikki était installé sur sa commode à grignoter un biscuit. «Marinette, tu es consciente de ce que tu as fait? Tu sais que tu pourrais vraiment blesser Chat Noir?"

Avait-elle vraiment cette faculté? Mais pourquoi se surprenait-elle à espérer que oui?

"Je sais Tikki, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Il était tellement adorable et vulnérable et... il m'a rappelé Adrien. Oh mon dieu Adrien!"

Tikki observait Marinette. Elle pouvait suivre le cour de ses pensées à travers son regard. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, elle savait que la jeune demoiselle se torturait déjà l'esprit. Après tout, Marinette était une jeune fille généralement responsable, intelligente et sensée, même si il lui arrivait, comme ce soir, d'agir sur un coup de tête.

Le regard de Marinette s'adoucit tranquillement. "Tikki? Tu crois qu'Adrien pourrait être Chat noir?"

"Je ne sais pas Marinette, tu sais, Paris est plein de garçon aux cheveux blonds."

"Oui mais, son âge, sa taille, son odeur... son histoire, tout concorde" insistât- elle.

Tikki ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait eu les mêmes pensées que Marinette en écoutant la triste histoire du félin. Par contre, Paris était vraiment une grande ville et Adrien n'était probablement pas le seul orphelin de mère pour qui les rapports avec son père étaient difficiles. Après tout, il était à l'âge où on souhaite s'affirmer et il exagérait peut-être l'ampleur des évènements.

Ce fut les arguments dont elle fit part à Marinette. Elle ne détruisit pas totalement l'espoir de la jeune fille mais elle voulait lui faire prendre conscience que si les deux garçons n'était pas le même, elle était en train de se mettre dans une de ses situations.

Marinette n'abandonna pas pour autant. Elle répondit aux messages qu'elle avait reçus dans la soirée et entreprit de se préparer pour aller au lit en laissant ses espoirs l'entraîner vers le sommeil.

Adrien de son côté sauta dans la douche en arrivant. Sa vie était presque parfaite en ce moment. Il pensait à sa Lady tout en "réglant" le petit problème qu'elle avait "soulevé". Il n'avait aucune honte à faire cela, ne lui avait-elle pas elle-même suggéré?

Il alla ensuite s'étendre sur son lit pour penser tout simplement. Ladybug avait dit son nom. Était-ce de lui qu'elle parlait? Et si sa douce partenaire était une de ses compagnes de classe? Après tout, elle n'arrivait jamais beaucoup plus avant ou après lui lorsqu'il y avait des attaques d'akuma. Elle pourrait très bien se trouver dans le même quartier.

"Plagg, tu crois que je connais Laydbug dans la vraie vie?"

"Tu sais Adrien, les filles sont comme les camemberts, elles se ressemblent toutes et il y en a des milliers dans Paris" répondit son Kwami en engouffrant un énorme morceau de fromage.

"Oui mais elle a dit mon nom."

"J'ose espérer que tu es conscient que toutes les filles de Paris te connaissent alors que tu ne les as même jamais vu."

Plagg avait un point. Il était connu dans tout Paris et plusieurs filles se pâmaient sur les photos de lui dans les magazines de mode. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer que ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Que sa Lady soit vraiment, comme elle le disait, sa camarade de classe. À partir de lundi, il allait prendre le temps d'observer chaque demoiselle de son lycée.

Le lendemain matin, il se réveilla beaucoup plus tard qu'il ne l'aurait dû. En réalité, c'est la voix de Nathalie qui le réveilla.

"Adrien, votre père aimerait s'entretenir avec vous."

Il alla à l'intercom pour répondre. "Dites-lui que je serai là dans quinze minutes."

Il aurait voulu pouvoir rester au lit à penser à Ladybug, son odeur, ses lèvres, ses courbes... Au lieu de cela, il devrait s'enfermer dans un bureau froid avec son père et, soyons honnête, ces réunions ne tournaient que très rarement en sa faveur.

Il prit le temps de s'habiller et de se peigner soigneusement car il savait que son père ne supportait pas de le voir négligé. Peu importe ce que son père avait à lui dire, il allait tout faire pour écourter la discussion. Ça commençait par diminuer au maximum les chances de se faire critiquer.

Lorsqu'il arriva dans le bureau de son père, celui-ci lui fit signe de s'asseoir avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre.

"Adrien, hier soir j'ai reçu un téléphone de M. le maire. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi?" Lui demanda-t-il d'emblée.

Avec les évènements de la soirée précédente, Adrien avait oublié son interaction avec Chloé à propos du bal. Cependant, il doutait que son père ne le convoque que pour un caprice de la jeune blonde. Il avait mieux à faire évidemment. Mais alors, que pouvait bien avoir dit le maire?

"J'avoue que je l'ignore père."

"Mlle Chloé lui a rapporté que tu irais au bal avec une jeune demoiselle de ta classe, qui est fille de boulanger. J'avoue Adrien que j'aurais préféré que tu me présentes la demoiselle en question d'abord, mais là n'est pas la question."

Mais où cette conversation pouvait-elle bien mener s'il n'avait pas d'objection à ce qu'il soit accompagné de Marinette, ou de toutes autres filles.

"Ce qui me déplaît, par contre" Continua-t-il. «C'est de savoir que tu porteras une création de la jeune fille en question." Adrien voulut l'interrompre mais il l'arrêta d'un geste de la main. "Je suis persuadé que la demoiselle en question a bien du talent mais il est hors de question que mon fils se présente à son bal de fin d'année affûté de n'importe quoi. Tu représentes toujours la famille Agreste et tous les yeux seront tournés sur toi."

"Mais père, c'est notre projet de fin d'année. Ce n'est pas seulement la création de Marinette mais aussi la mienne. Nous devons le présenter à notre professeur le soir du bal." Il était sous le choc mais pourtant, il aurait dû s'en douter.

"Il est hors de question que tu portes un habit que je n'aurai pas d'abord approuvé. Tu vas demander à cette demoiselle Marinette de venir me présenter ses... enfin vos, créations. Si cela est à la hauteur du nom d'Agreste, vous pourrez les porter. Sinon, vous devrez vous en remettre à ce que je déciderai."

Avait-il bien compris?

"Nous?" S'exclama-t-il.

"Bien sûr, vous. La jeune fille qui sera à ton bras doit être tout aussi irréprochable que toi."

"Mais père, si nous ne pouvons présenter notre projet, le professeur nous donnera un échec." Il nageait en plein cauchemar.

"Si cela est nécessaire, je communiquerai avec ton enseignant. Il comprendra mon point de vue."

Bien évidemment, pensa Adrien, lorsque l'on est Gabriel Agreste, il est plutôt facile de faire accepter son point de vue. Son père tirait bien des ficelles et cela le mettait en rogne.

"En sortant d'ici, je veux que tu regardes mon planning avec Nathalie. Je crois avoir une heure ou deux à vous accorder mardi soir à toi et ta camarade. Vous viendrez me présenter ce projet et je déciderai à ce moment s'il est digne de notre nom. Tu peux sortir."

"D'accord père." Son ton était plutôt froid. Il était en colère. Comment allait-il annoncer cela à Marinette. Que son père contrôle sa vie c'était une chose, qu'il se mêle de celle de ses camarades était insupportable. Et la douce Marinette qui pouvait parfois être si nerveuse. Comment allait-elle prendre la nouvelle?

Vraiment cette journée ne débutait pas bien du tout.

De son côté, Marinette s'était réveillée tout doucement, un rayon de soleil caressant sa joue. Tikki somnolait toujours à ses côtés. Elle pensait à Adrien et à Chat noir. Comment son cœur balançait entre les deux. Comment deux personnes si différentes pouvaient avoir un parcours si similaire et s'emparer de son cœur d'une façon si distincte.

Elle savait qu'elle avait fait une entorse à ses principes la veille. Il fallait qu'elle parle à Chat. Il fallait qu'il lui donne du temps. Elle n'avait pas encore abandonné l'espoir qu'il soit en fait Adrien, mais elle ne pouvait prendre la chance de l'affronter sans avoir plus d'indices. Premièrement, ce serait blessant pour le jeune homme. Et aussi, cela pourrait la démasquer. Enfin, au fond d'elle-même, elle avait peur d'être déçue s'il s'avérait que ses soupçons n'étaient pas fondés.

Elle se leva et s'habilla alors que Tikki se réveillait doucement.

"Bonne journée Marinette! Tu as bien dormi." Lui demanda sa Kwami.

Marinette hocha la tête en baillant. Puis, elle se rappela la vraie raison de sa rencontre avec Chat noir hier et d'une idée qui avait surgie lors de leurs discussions. Il fallait qu'elle parle au gardien.

"Tikki, tu crois que moi et Chat noir on peut s'entretenir avec le gardien?"

La Kwami prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir avant de répondre.

"Tu sais Marinette que si vous y allez ensemble, vous devrez être transformés. Il sera impossible pour moi et Plagg d'interagir."

"Je sais mais nous devons en apprendre plus sur le Miraculous de Papillon. On a très peu d'indices pour découvrir qui il est et c'est une piste que nous souhaitons suivre." Marinette forgeaient de grands espoirs sur cette piste et elle souhaitait que son coéquipier participe à la discussion.

"Je crois bien que ce soit faisable alors. Tu devrais contacter Chat noir tout de suite. Demain serait une belle journée pour aller le rencontrer. Il est toujours chez lui le dimanche."

Tikki était fière de sa protégée. Que celle-ci prenne les devants pour vaincre le Papillon, ça montrait tout le chemin qu'elle avait fait depuis qu'elle l'avait rencontré il y a plus de trois ans. Maintenant qu'elle semblait si déterminée, ce n'était sûrement pas elle qui allait l'arrêter.

Lorsqu'Adrien entra dans sa chambre, Plagg l'attendait.

"Ladybug tente de te rejoindre."

Le jeune homme sourit en entendant le nom de sa coéquipière. Sa journée n'allait pas être totalement gâchée finalement. «Plagg transforme-moi!"

Il répondit à son bâton dès qu'il le put.

"Ma Lady"

"Salut Chaton, bien dormi!"

"Sur mes deux oreilles ma Lady"

"Tu es libre demain matin"

"Ma Lady s'ennuie déjà de moi et de mon charme fou"

Elle eut l'air ennuyée... mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait dit?

"Calme-toi minou, je voulais simplement qu'on se rende chez le gardien ensemble. Tu te souviens que l'on a un papillon à capturer?"

Son ton était plutôt froid et cela ne plaisait vraiment pas à Adrien.

"Vos désirs sont des ordres comme d'habitude" répondit-il simplement.

"D'accord, alors on se rejoint devant la tour Eiffel demain à 9h. Bonne journée chaton!"

"Ma Lady?" Voulait-elle vraiment se débarrasser de lui aussi facilement. "Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose?"

"On parlera demain d'accord?"

"D'accord. Bonne journée ma Lady!" Il se ravisa... cette journée allait vraiment être merdique. Il jeta son bâton sur son lit et se détransformat.

"Maintenant, annonçons la bonne nouvelle à Marinette" pensa-t-il en signalant son numéro.


	6. Seul

Samedi soir, et Marinette était coincée dans sa chambre. En réalité, elle ne pouvait pas vraiment s'en plaindre car elle y était enfermée avec Adrien.

Après qu'il lui ait annoncé que son père exigeait de voir leurs habits avant le bal, elle s'était mise au travail. Tout l'après-midi elle avait cousu, coupé, recousu, piqué le doigt, pansé, recousu, coupé...

Elle avait ensuite convoqué Adrien pour s'assurer qu'avec les nouvelles retouches, le costume de son compagnon lui sied parfaitement. Elle en était rendue au moment où, avec un sourire satisfait elle admirait leur œuvre sur le dos du jeune homme.

"Un habit parfait sur un corps parfait" pensa-t-elle. Il fallait maintenant que Mr. Agreste soit d'accord avec elle.

Quand Adrien lui avait appris que son père voulait voir leurs créations, Marinette s'était sitôt mise à hyper ventiler. Son idole, le grand styliste Gabriel Agreste, demandait à voir le travail de Marinette. Mais le problème était qu'il ne s'intéressait pas nécessairement à l'œuvre mais surtout à l'image de son garçon et, par le fait même, de sa famille. Adrien semblait plus qu'irrité quand il lui avait raconté la discussion avec son père. Il lui avait assuré qu'il ferait tout en son pouvoir pour que ce soit ces habits qu'ils portent pour le bal. Ah oui, avait-il précisé en même temps, c'est qu'elle devrait elle aussi se plier aux exigences vestimentaires de M. Agreste si elle souhaitait toujours accompagné son fils au bal.

Elle savait qu'elle devrait un jour ou l'autre faire face à l'opinion des grands noms de la mode... mais si tôt? La pression était énorme.

Le sourire qu'avait Adrien en se regardant dans le miroir lui redonna un peu confiance. Bon dieu qu'il était magnifique. Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, il se retourna avec un sourire espiègle:

"C'est bien mais il manque un petit quelque chose pour que ce soit parfait"

"Et quoi donc?" S'inquiéta-t-elle. Elle n'avait plus le temps pour d'autres retouches, comment pouvait-il lui dire cela à la dernière minute.

"Une demoiselle à mes côtés. Comment se fait-il que je n'aie pas encore eu la chance de te voir dans ta robe."

Elle respira un peu mieux. "Elle n'est pas encore terminée. Il y a des fils qui pendent de partout et je n'ai pas fait les derniers ajustements"

"Et alors, raison de plus. Je pourrai t'aider à porter le jugement final. Après tout, c'est NOTRE projet."

Sur ce point, elle devait avouer qu'il n'avait pas tort. Elle alla chercher la robe et s'enferma dans la salle de bain pour l'enfiler.

Pendant qu'il attendait, il remarqua son cahier de croquis ouvert sur son bureau. De loin, il crut voir quelque chose de familier... Il s'approcha pour jeter un œil aux nouvelles œuvres de sa camarade.

Il ne pas s'était trompé. Il s'agissait bien de design conçu spécialement pour Chat Noir. Il ne savait pas que Marinette s'intéressait à son alter-ego. Ce qu'il ignorait c'est que suite aux évènements de la veille, Marinette ne réussissait pas à s'endormir et l'inspiration s'était mise de la partie. Elle avait alors imaginé un concept d'habit de bal qui irait parfaitement avec la physionomie et le caractère de Chat Noir. Un concept qui alliait le cuir noir et le satin vert et qui, comme le remarquait Adrien, s'agençait magnifiquement avec la robe qu'elle était partie essayer.

Cette découverte déclencha une série d'interrogations dans les pensées du jeune homme. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir passé beaucoup de temps avec Marinette en tant que Chat noir. Pourtant les détails étaient si précis. Bien sûr, les photos du superhéros se comptaient par millier sur le Web, mais Marinette ne semblait pas être du type fanatique. Il se l'imaginait mal en train de fantasmer sur un garçon qu'elle connaissait à peine; cela ne cadrait pas avec la personnalité de la douce et timide Marinette.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par la vision de celle-ci en tenue de bal. Bien qu'il ait vu la robe elle-même avant, bien que les croquis de Marinette étaient exceptionnellement fidèles à la réalité, ce qu'il avait devant lui était bien plus saisissant que ce qu'il avait imaginé. La robe était longue et laissait paraître ses courbes les plus invitantes sans être trop révélatrice. Elle avait relevé ses cheveux pour qu'ils ne les gênent pas dans leur travail et le résultat était plus qu'adorable.

Son expression devait parler d'elle-même car Marinette se mit à rougir et baissa les yeux sous le regard abasourdi d'Adrien.

"C'est le temps de l'inspection non?" Demanda-t-elle d'un air gêné.

Il réveilla et se rappela que son devoir était de regarder sa camarade sous toutes ses coutures. Mauvaise idée! Comment allait-il se contenir? Il se remémora vivement la dernière fois qu'il s'était retrouvé seul avec elle dans sa chambre. Cette journée-là, il avait pris conscience de l'incontestable beauté de Marinette et de la perfection de chacune des courbes de son corps. Aussi parfaite que sa Lady. La robe ne faisait qu'accentuer toute cette splendeur. Comment un homme pouvait il raisonnablement rester de glace face à une telle vision? Il avala péniblement et changea le sujet de conversation pour détendre l'atmosphère.

"Il semble que j'aie un rival. Dois-je me trouver une nouvelle cavalière?" La taquina-t-il en lui tendant son carnet de croquis.

Elle jeta un regard à son carnet, puis au visage d'Adrien, essayant d'assimiler ce qu'il tentait de lui dire. Elle regarda de nouveau son carnet puis aperçu son croquis de Chat noir. Elle rougit instantanément et tenta de mettre la main sur son bien. Mais Adrien ne le voyait pas comme ça. Il leva le bras, rendant le carnet hors d'atteinte pour Marinette. Elle sauta pour tenter de le rattraper et se prit les pieds dans sa robe, trébuchant sur Adrien et l'entraînant dans sa chute.

Une fois de plus, elle se retrouvait dans une situation embarrassante: les mains sur le torse de l'homme qu'elle désirait plus que jamais, alors qu'elle était allongée sur lui. Comment pouvait-elle se mettre dans ce genre de situation continuellement? Elle n'osait même pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de croiser son regard. Elle tenta de se relever mais n'en fût pas capable. Adrien avait refermé ses bras autour d'elle et elle sentit que la respiration du jeune homme s'était fait plus rapide. Puis il y avait ce parfum qui lui chavira le cœur pour une troisième fois en autant de jour.

Elle n'osait toujours pas ouvrir les yeux. Sa propre respiration était plutôt saccadée et elle sentit qu'on lui relevait le menton. Elle n'eut le temps que d'entrouvrir les paupières et d'apercevoir un éclat vert avant de sentir les lèvres chaudes d'Adrien sur les siennes.

Adrien avait cessé de se battre contre ses pulsions. Dès qu'il avait senti les courbes de Marinette entre ses mains, sa raison n'avait plus d'emprise sur lui. C'est son cœur et son corps qui le dirigeait maintenant. Sa compagne était si légère et si forte à la fois, sa silhouette si parfaite, ses lèvres tellement rouges et attirantes. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser partir, pas cette fois. Il aurait dû culpabiliser en pensant aux moments passés avec sa Lady la veille mais quelque chose au fond de lui lui disait que c'était ok.

Il enferma Marinette dans ses bras et avec toute la douceur dont il était capable et il l'embrassa. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être tendre avec Marinette, c'était comme cela que ça devait être. Sa Lady le taquinait et avait son petit côté animal bien à elle. Mais Marinette était trop délicate, trop douce, trop gentille. Il devait la traiter avec toute la tendresse qui lui était due. Il traça doucement la ligne de ses hanches d'une caresse, passa sa main dans ses cheveux pour les défaire délicatement. Il caressa sa joue du revers de sa main. Il voulait tout sauf l'effrayer. Il voulait la garder coller contre lui et la protéger.

D'abord tendue, Marinette se calma tranquillement sous les caresses d'Adrien et lui rendit son baiser. Il était merveilleusement attentionné avec elle, ses gestes étaient irrésistiblement suaves. Bientôt, elle se retrouva à dessiner les muscles de son torse du bout de ses doigts. Elle remonta tranquillement dans son cou puissant puis atteignit les boucles si soyeuses du jeune homme. Elle massa légèrement sa tête, puis il fit une erreur...

Adrien avait perdu toute notion du monde extérieur. Marinette lui rendait son baiser avec toute la finesse qui lui connaissait. Puis ses mains... ses fines mains si douce avaient commencé à se promener sur lui, lui donnant des frissons, lui faisant perdre la tête. Elle remontait doucement sur ses épaules, dans son cou puis alla jouer dans ses cheveux et le félin en lui ne put s'empêcher de ronronner doucement sans même s'en rendre compte.

Ce fût suffisant pour ramener Marinette à la réalité. Avait-elle imaginé ce bruit? Était-ce son subconscient qui lui jouait des tours, lui rappelant les soupçons qu'elle avait concernant l'identité de son partenaire? Ou bien était-ce la culpabilité qui la rongeait de s'abandonner à Adrien à peine 24 heures après avoir succombé à son chaton? Et si c'était la réalité?

Elle s'était décollé du garçon et le fixait d'un regard effrayé. Elle ne pouvait pas s'abandonner à deux hommes différents et elle ne pouvait pas prendre pour acquis que ces soupçons étaient fondés. Et elle ne pouvait surtout pas se trahir en posant directement la question à Adrien.

"Ça va? J'ai fait quelque chose de mal?" Lui demanda Adrien d'un air inquiet.

Elle devait répondre. Elle cherchait quelque chose à dire. Elle voulait être honnête sans le blesser et sans dévoiler ses propres secrets. Tout ce qu'elle réussit à dire fut: "Oh Adrien, je suis désolée. Je ne sais plus trop où j'en suis. "

"Il y a quelqu'un d'autre Marinette?"

"Non, non!" S'écria-t-elle rapidement mais elle ne réussit pas à confondre le jeune homme. "Il faut vraiment qu'on se remette au travail. " continua-t-elle. "Je ne voudrais pas décevoir ton père."

Ils entreprirent de travailler sur la robe de Marinette. L'esprit d'Adrien avait été assez refroidi pour pouvoir continuer sans se laisser distraire par ses hormones. Il ressenti encore ce sentiment amer qui l'avait accompagné tout au long de la semaine et qui le rongeait de plus en plus profondément. Cette journée en était définitivement une à oublier.

Le lendemain matin était pluvieux et gris. Normalement, Adrien aurait été impatient d'aller rejoindre sa Lady mais le ton froid qu'elle avait utilisé lors de leur dernière conversation ne présageait rien de bon. Pourtant, un superhéros ne pouvait se laisser submerger pas ses sentiments. Il alla prendre un déjeuner bien solitaire en pensant aux derniers jours. Son père n'avait jamais été bien présent dans sa vie et avec la mort de sa mère, Adrien en était que plus affecté. Il avait été longtemps coupé du reste du monde; son entrée au collège et sa transformation en Chat noir l'avait libéré des tortures de la solitude.

Pourtant, dans l'année qui venait de s'écouler, il avait l'impression que la solitude venait de nouveau cogner à sa porte. Nino avait Alya maintenant et les sorties avec son meilleur ami se faisaient plus rare. Les autres connaissances du lycée n'étaient justement que des connaissances. Maintenant que Marinette l'avait rejeté, il ne lui restait que Ladybug et il sentait que ce dernier lien était fragile.

Il appela son Kwami pour se transformer et quitta la solitude du manoir par les toits de Paris. Il rejoignit sa partenaire au lieu de rendez-vous mais son cœur n'y était pas. Elle le salua brièvement avant de lui faire signe de la suivre. Pas de temps à perdre, il fallait aller rencontrer le gardien.

Chat Noir ne s'était jamais présenté chez le gardien avant mais lorsqu'il entra, ce dernier lui fit un sourire sincère, comme s'il se connaissait depuis des années.

"Chat Noir, enfin! Nous avons tellement de chose à nous raconter." Le gardien leur désigna des places au sol et les deux héros s'assirent.

"Gardien," commença Ladybug "nous sommes venus ici pour recueillir des indices nous aidant à découvrir l'identité du Papillon"

"Ma belle enfant, je ne connais rien de l'identité du Papillon. Sinon, il y a longtemps que j'aurais été le confronter. " lui répondit-il.

"Oui mais, son Miraculous. Nous voulons savoir comment il a pu se le procurer." Insista-t-elle.

"Eh bien, vous devez savoir d'abord et avant tout, qu'il existe plusieurs Miraculous. Tous sont normalement en possession du Grand Gardien sauf lorsque celui-ci désigne des individus dignes de leurs pouvoirs. Évidemment, tous les Miraculous ont été créés pour combattre le mal et jamais le contraire. Mais le dessein du Miraculous dépend d'abord et avant tout du maître qui le détient. Si une âme malveillante mets la main sur l'un deux... enfin, vous voyez ce qui arrive. "

Les deux héros hochèrent la tête mais ne l'interrompirent pas.

"Seuls trois Miraculous ne sont présentement pas en ma possession. Vous connaissez très bien deux d'entre eux... L'autre ne m'a jamais été confié. Le Miraculous du Papillon a été perdu il y a des centaines d'années de cela, quelque part dans les contrées profondes du Tibet. "

Chat Noir remua inconfortablement. Il se souvint très bien du contenu du coffre-fort de son père. Ce livre qu'il avait perdu qui parlait de tous les Miraculous et d'autres bouquins traitant du Tibet. Son père ne lui avait jamais fait part de la perte du premier livre... il se demandait d'ailleurs pourquoi. Il chassa tout cela de ses pensées pour revenir au récit du maître.

"Il y a trois ans maintenant, j'ai senti la présence de ce Miraculous. Mais cette présence était inquiétante, lugubre. J'ai su alors que j'avais besoin d'aide et j'ai trouvé mes élus: une jeune demoiselle qui s'était mise en danger pour sauver la vie d'un vieil homme et un jeune garçon qui, au prix de sa liberté m'a aidé à me relever d'une chute. Deux âmes pures et bonnes qui allaient devenir les plus grands super héros que Paris n'ait jamais connu."

Les deux jeunes gens baissèrent la tête en rougissant. Ils ne s'étaient jamais demandé pourquoi ils avaient été choisis. D'ailleurs les évènements relatés par le vieil homme étaient plutôt flous dans leurs mémoires respectives.

"Donc" continua Ladybug, "si je comprends bien, la personne qui détient le Miraculous du Papillon a sûrement du voyager au Tibet i peu près trois ans de cela."

Le gardien hocha la tête. "C'est malheureusement le seul indice que je peux vous donner."

"On commencera avec cela" répondit l'héroïne. Puis ils discutèrent de pleins d'autres choses. Leurs missions, les autres Miraculous, les personnalités des Kwamis. Chat Noir demeurait inexplicablement silencieux et le Grand Gardien ne cessait de lui lancer des regards inquiets. Après une bonne heure, les deux héros prirent congé.

"Merci beaucoup Grand Gardien de nous avoir accordé de votre temps." Lui dit Ladybug en lui rendant son salut.

"Je prendrai toujours le temps d'aider mes protégés, revenez quand le besoin se fait sentir. «Il jeta un regard entendu à Chat Noir.

Adrien n'eut même pas conscience qu'il sortait de la demeure du Grand Gardien. Il était perdu dans ses pensées. Bien sûr, le gardien avait deviné que ces nouvelles informations l'avaient troublé. Comme si cette semaine n'avait pas déjà été assez éprouvante. Il se rappela amèrement l'attitude de Marinette la veille, puis leva la tête vers Ladybug. Elle avait l'air inquiet.

"Chat Noir, tu vas bien?"

Il tenta un sourire mais le résultat était plutôt pitoyable. "Comment ne pas être heureux quand ma Lady est à mes côtés." Il avait baissé la tête pour dissimuler les traces de son mensonge.

Elle s'approcha de lui et mis sa main sur son épaule. "Si tu as besoin de parler..."

"Je sais" lui répondit-il simplement. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille pour la rapprocher de lui et releva son visage. Mais elle se détacha de lui.

"Chat Noir, je sais que la dernière fois... " Commença-t-elle "Enfin, je sais plus trop où j'en suis..."

Sentiment de déjà vu...

"Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ma Lady?" Les doutes commençaient à envahir son esprit. Il hésitait entre la jalousie et la curiosité, entre la colère et le bonheur.

"Eh bien, il y a ce garçon avec lequel je vais au bal et..."

"Adrien?" Lui souffla-t-il doucement. Si doucement, qu'elle sursauta.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas mentir à son partenaire. Leur relation était basée sur la confiance. Elle hocha la tête et baissa le regard. C'est là qu'il comprit et il tenta sa chance... parce qu'il savait qu'il n'avait plus rien à perdre de toute façon.

"C'est à cause de moi que tu l'as repoussé hier Marinette? »

Elle sursauta à son prénom. Il savait. Ses yeux s'agrandirent alors qu'elle les replongeait dans les siens. Il sut alors qu'il avait eu raison. Il comprit pourquoi il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à succomber à ces deux femmes... enfin, les deux côtés d'une seule et même.

"Et c'est à cause de lui que ma Lady me rejette depuis si longtemps?"

Elle restait figée devant lui, n'arrivant plus à répondre. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait être en colère, heureuse, triste ou confuse...

Il l'a prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer. "Je crois que ça ne sera plus un problème maintenant"

Il n'était plus seul.


	7. La famille

Il n'était plus seul, mais il n'était pas tiré d'affaire pour autant... son père... La Papillon? Il devait en parler avec Ladybug. Mais pour l'instant, ils avaient d'autres sujets à vider ensemble.

Il la tenait toujours dans ses bras, depuis de longues secondes maintenant. Elle n'avait toujours pas réagit. Elle tentait de remettre ses idées en place. C'était bien Adrien, l'amour de sa vie et Chat, son partenaire fidèle; les deux à la fois qui la serait dans ses bras. Même si elle avait des doutes, elle n'avait jamais pensé au moment où ses soupçons seraient confirmés.

Elle se détacha doucement de ses bras et le regarda d'un air sévère. Elle ne devait pas lui laisser voir à quel point elle était troublée.

"Ne dit plus jamais mon vrai nom alors que je suis en costume. On aurait pu nous entendre."

"Je m'excuse ma Lady, je n'ai pas pensé, j'étais trop heureux, je veux dire... c'est toi" murmura-t-il.

"Il faut qu'on discute. Rejoins-moi dans ma chambre." Dit-elle en s'éloignant de lui.

"Je te suis ma Lady"

"Non! Passe par la pâtisserie, en civil. Ce sera plus simple si mes parents savent que tu es dans ma chambre."

Elle lança son yoyo et s'élança dans les airs. Il attendit quelques secondes et fit de même.

Arrivé près de la pâtisserie, il atterrit dans une ruelle pour se détransformer.

OXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Pour Tom Dupain, la famille était ce qu'il avait de plus précieux. Depuis qu'il savait que sa petite fille se cachait sous les traits de Ladybug, il avait dû faire preuve de beaucoup courage et de retenue pour ne pas lui laisser voir toute son inquiétude ou tenter de l'aider, ce qu'elle leur avait interdit formellement. Il savait ce dont sa fille était capable et il lui faisait confiance. Il se doutait aussi que son équipier lui était loyal et peut-être avait-il même des sentiments pour elle. Après tout, quel homme pourrait ne pas aimer la fille merveilleuse qu'était Marinette? C'était l'opinion peu objective qu'avait Tom et il ne savait pas si cette pensée le rendait plus hostile ou plus favorable envers l'inconnu sous les traits de Chat Noir.

Alors qu'il sortait des ordures de la pâtisserie, il aperçut une silhouette noire s'élancer sur les toits environnant pour disparaître ensuite dans la ruelle tout près. Il eut conscience de la lueur, oh trop familière, de détransformation et ne put contenir sa curiosité. Il retourna discrètement dans la boutique et guetta de la fenêtre qui émergerait de cette ruelle. Enfin il saurait de qui la vie de sa fille dépendait.

Lorsqu'Adrien se présenta à la porte, Tom tentait encore de se ressaisir de sa découverte. Il avait beaucoup d'affection pour le garçon et avait toujours espéré qu'il réponde aux sentiments de sa fille. Il n'avait pourtant jamais cru possible que le poli et gentil garçon qu'il connaissait puisse se cacher sous les traits de l'arrogant superhéros.

"Bonjour . Marinette est là?"

Le pâtissier pris quelques secondes avant de lui répondre. Il cherchait ses mots et voulait être certain de bien exprimer sa pensée sans effrayer le jeune homme. Adrien commença à s'inquiéter du regard de son hôte, perdu, inquiet et peut-être un peu en colère même.

Tom ouvrit enfin la bouche. "Tu sais garçon" commença-t-il "quand on a l'honneur d'être choisi pour sauver le monde, la moindre des choses est de le prendre avec sérieux."

"Pardon monsieur?" Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait vraiment.

"Tu as eu de la chance que ce soit moi qui assiste à ta détransformation. Si ç'avait été quelqu'un avec de mauvaises intentions, tu aurais pu te mettre toi, Ladybug et tous ceux que tu aimes dans un sacré pétrin."

"Je..." Venait-il vraiment d'être découvert par le père de Marinette? "Je sais... j'avais l'esprit ailleurs et..." Il n'avait pas d'excuses en fait et se retrouvait aussi mal à l'aise qu'un jeune enfant qui se faisait grondé.

"Est-ce que Marinette le sait?" Lui demanda Tom.

Il hocha la tête et fit un sourire timide. "Depuis bientôt dix minutes environ, c'est pourquoi je... enfin... c'est un peu irréel tout ça... il y a trente minutes à peine, personne ne savait alors...»

Tom leva les sourcils de surprise. "Ton père n'est pas au courant?"

En entendant ce nom, Adrien se figea de peur. "Non et surtout, surtout M. Dupain, il ne doit pas le savoir, svp!"

Tom se radoucit en voyant l'émotion du jeune homme. "Adrien, je sais ce que c'est qu'un secret. Je l'aurais même caché à Marinette si elle ne l'avait pas su. Tu peux dormir tranquille, je n'ai pas l'intention de te dévoiler à personne, mon garçon. "

Il hésita avant de continuer. Marinette savait pour Adrien mais est-ce que celui-ci connaissait le secret de sa fille? Comme il n'en était pas certain, il décida de ne rien dire. Il pourrait poser la question à la principale intéressée plus tard. "Marinette est dans sa chambre, tu peux monter la voir... et Adrien? " Il arrêta le jeune homme au moment où il passait devant lui.

"Oui M. Dupain"

"Premièrement, appelle-moi Tom et deuxièmement... fais lui attention!" Ces derniers mots étaient sortis avec une tendresse et une fermeté vraiment poignante. Dans ces trois derniers mots, Adrien avait non seulement senti l'amour que l'homme avait pour sa fille mais aussi l'affection et la confiance qu'il avait pour lui-même. Il fut extrêmement touché par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

"Vous n'avez pas idée monsieur..."

Marinette était couchée sur son lit en train d'assimiler les évènements des trente dernières minutes. Elle avait tellement de question à poser mais elle avait aussi une folle envie de retourner dans les bras d'Adrien et ne plus rien dire, juste vivre, juste se sentir en sécurité. Chat Noir l'avait toujours protégé au péril de sa propre vie et de découvrir qu'en fait Adrien, son Adrien si parfait, était derrière tout cela, c'était un bonus inespéré. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu en colère malgré tout... en colère mais heureuse tout de même... pourquoi c'était si compliqué?

Elle entendit des pas dans les escaliers menant à sa chambre. Elle se leva d'un bond et attendit que la trappe s'ouvre. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Lorsque la tête blonde du garçon apparut, elle sentit son cœur fondre. S'il avait été Chat, elle aurait probablement gardé un air renfrognée, le confort qui s'était installé entre les deux superhéros lui donnait toute la force pour le confronter. Mais sans son masque, Adrien avait l'air si vulnérable... et elle-même avait les émotions à fleur de peau. Après tout, ils partageaient le même secret, ils affrontaient le même ennemi et se vouaient une confiance infinie. Pourquoi gâcher le peu d'instant de calme qu'ils avaient avec des sentiments négatifs. N'était-ce pas de cela que se nourrissait le Papillon?

Adrien s'approcha doucement d'elle. Il était soulagé de voir qu'elle souriait. Dès qu'il fut à portée, elle se blottit dans ses bras. Elle en avait assez d'être forte, aujourd'hui elle voulait qu'on s'occupe d'elle, et lui de même. Il s'assit sur le lit, la serrant fort dans ses bras et lui embrassa le dessus de la tête.

"À partir de maintenant, je ne te laisserai plus jamais t'enfuir" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. En réponse, elle tenta de se blottir encore plus profondément dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, oubliant tout du reste du monde puis il se résigna à lui apprendre une autre nouvelle qui ne lui plairait probablement pas du tout.

"Ton père m'a découvert" dit-il simplement.

Elle releva la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux, elle n'était pas certaine de ce qu'il voulait dire. Elle leva un sourcil.

"Il a découvert que je suis Chat Noir, quand je me suis détransformé dans la ruelle."

Il attendait la foudre. Il avait déjà été grondé par Tom mais qu'est-ce que ce serait par Ladybug, enfin... Marinette.

"Alors on est quitte." Répondit-elle simplement en se reblottissant confortablement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

"Mes parents m'ont découverte il y a près d'un an." Avoua-t-elle. "Ça n'a pas été facile mais ils ont fini par l'accepter... grâce à Tikki en fait. Tu aurais tout de même dû faire un peu plus attention " rajouta-t-elle. "Mais je ne peux pas vraiment te faire la leçon en fait."

Ayant entendu son nom, Tikki en profita pour venir se présenter et, par le fait même, sonder les environs, en quête d'un certain Kwami.

"Bonjour Adrien, je m'appelle Tikki, je suis le Kwami de Marinette. "

"TIKKI", un éclair noir et vert passa directement de la chemise d'Adrien vers Tikki, l'entraînant avec lui à l'autre bout de la pièce dans une étreinte qui reflétait des dizaines d'années d'absence. Ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement dans un coin de la pièce.

"Je pense que les présentations se feront plus tard" Pouffa Adrien, alors que Marinette éclata d'un rire cristallin qui lui fit fondre le cœur. Quand était-ce la dernière fois qu'il l'avait entendu rire de si bon cœur? Il tourna doucement la jeune fille face à lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle répondit sans hésitation, ses mains passant derrière son cou pour aller caresser ses douces mèches blondes. Depuis la dernière fois, elle avait rêvé de jouer encore avec les cheveux si soyeux d'Adrien. Et son parfum, ce même parfum qu'elle avait senti plusieurs fois au cours des derniers jours, il la rendait folle. Maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de remords, elle profitait vraiment de ce rapprochement.

Une légère pensée amère la frôla pourtant: pour ce qu'il en savait, Adrien avait librement embrassé deux femmes différentes sans culpabilité. Elle devrait définitivement régler ce point avec lui. En même temps, pouvait-elle lui reprocher d'avoir été séduit par ses deux côtés. Ah... et pourquoi gâcher un si beau moment... tout était si parfait pour l'instant.

Toute bonne chose ayant une fin, ils finirent par mettre fin à leur étreinte. Ce n'était que partie remise. Marinette avait une robe à terminer rapidement. En fait deux robes, il y avait toujours celle d'Alya. Alya! Elle venait d'avoir une idée.

"Chaton" demanda-t-elle d'un ton câlin. "Tu veux m'aider à taquiner Alya?"

Avec un tel ton, Adrien sentit l'alarme de danger s'allumer en lui... un danger plutôt séduisant par contre. "Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi princesse?"

"Viens là" Elle l'attrapa par le cou d'une main pour l'embrasser passionnément et de l'autre, elle capta l'image sur son téléphone. Elle envoya la photo par texto à sa meilleure amie pendant qu'Adrien se remettait de ce moment enflammé avec un sourire bête.

"Voilà il ne reste qu'à attendre la réaction" dit-elle d'un air satisfait.

Cette fille était loin d'être un ange et il adorait sincèrement cela.

La réponse arriva rapidement mais fût tout de même inattendue. C'est le téléphone d'Adrien qui vibra en premier.

ALYA : Je te jures que si un jour tu lui fais du mal, c'est à moi que tu auras affaire.

Adrien montra son téléphone à sa copine.

« Oui je sais, Alya a toujours été très protectrice avec moi. » dit-elle en éclatant de rire.

Puis le téléphone vibra encore.

NINO : « Félicitations Mec! C'est vraiment la fille qu'il te faut. »

Le message de Nino lui fit chaud au cœur. Il regardait Marinette qui textait frénétiquement, probablement avec Alya, et se dit qu'il était l'homme le plus chanceux du monde. Puis il eut une pensée pour son père et les doutes qu'il avait envers lui. Il ne pouvait pas en parler à sa copine maintenant. Il savait que ce serait une trop grosse pression pour elle, surtout si elle devait le rencontrer dans deux jours. Il attendrait jusqu'à mercredi.

Trois coups se firent entendre. La trappe menant à la chambre de Marinette s'ouvrit et apparut Sabine.

« Marinette ma chérie, si Adrien veut bien se joindre à nous, le déjeuner sera prêt dans 20 minutes. »

Marinette jeta un regard interrogateur à son compagnon.

« Il me fera vraiment plaisir de goûter une fois de plus à votre délicieuse cuisine Mme Cheng » dit rapidement celui-ci.

Sabine eut l'air ravie. Elle aimait vraiment ce jeune homme, il était si poli, si gentil, si beau.

« Alors on se revoit dans 20 minutes » dit-elle en quittant la chambre.

Marinette regarda son copain avec tendresse. Il baissa le regard devant celui de sa copine.

« Tu sais Princesse, il y a longtemps que je n'ai pas eu un vrai repas en famille. »

Elle fût totalement attendrie par le désarroi du jeune homme. Elle s'approcha de lui, le prit dans ses bras, lui joua dans les cheveux. « Tant et aussi longtemps que je serai là Chaton, il est hors de question que tu te sentes seul à nouveau."

Elle était trop parfaite cette fille. Il pouvait facilement se l'imaginer à ses côtés toute sa vie. Il l'a voyait habillée en blanc, jeune mariée rougissante qui venait s'offrir à lui. Il se voyait à la table avec elle à partager un repas qu'ils avaient cuisiné dans leur maison. Il l'a voyait cajoler et consoler les enfants qui leur ressembleraient. Et il serait un bien meilleur père que le sien.

Son père... il ne devait pas y penser tout de suite. Il n'avait aucune certitude et beaucoup d'autres choses à penser pour le moment.

"Adrien, es-tu toujours avec moi?"

"Je serai toujours avec toi" lui dit-il en sortant de ses pensées.

"Bon maintenant, au travail!"

Ils commencèrent à discuter des retouches nécessaires pour la robe. Marinette marquait ça et là, mettait un épingle, coupait un morceau. Bientôt, il ne restait qu'à effectuer le travail et il était l'heure d'aller rejoindre Tom et Sabine pour dîner.

Marinette remarqua que son père avait un air plutôt penseur, mais excité à la fois. Sûrement dû à la révélation qu'il avait eue ce matin.

"Alors papa, maintenant que tu sais, tu ne t'inquiéteras plus pour moi?" Engagea Marinette.

"J'avoue que je n'aurais même pas pu imaginer mieux. Mais, je le garderai tout de même à l'œil tu sais. "

Sabine comme Adrien affichait un regard interrogateur. C'est à son copain qu'elle décida de répondre, sachant très bien que sa mère aurait du coup satisfaction aussi.

"Tu vois mes parents avaient peur d'avoir affaire à un vulgaire chat de gouttière. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Chat noir ait un si beau pedigree."

Adrien se mit à rire: "C'est que Ma Lady est aussi capable de jeux de mots. Tu es vraiment une femme parfaite. " Puis il l'embrassa avec fougue en dépit du regard de ses parents. Voilà! Ils avaient d'un coup annoncé toutes leurs nouvelles.

"Mais, cela veut dire..." Commença Sabine. "Adrien est chat noir? Et toi Tom tu savais?"

"En fait je l'ai découvert ce matin. Et j'ignorais si il savait pour Marinette alors, j'ai eu tout un avant-midi à me retenir. Je suis plutôt content qu'ils mettent les choses au clair si tôt. Il n'y aura plus de secrets sous ce toit."

Sabine se leva et alla serrer Adrien dans ses bras. Elle ne pouvait demander de mieux. Le jeune garçon qu'elle avait tant en affection était celui qui protégeait sa fille et visiblement, il lui avait aussi donné son cœur. Que demander de mieux?

"Bienvenue dans notre famille Adrien. Notre porte te sera toujours ouverte." Lui dit-elle.

"Merci Mme Cheng" il tentait de contenir son émotion. Une famille, c'était vraiment cela qu'elle lui avait dit?

"Mais je répète ce que je t'ai dit ce matin mon garçon" continua Tom "tu as intérêt à lui faire attention.

Il regarda sa princesse dans les yeux avec un sourire. Bien sûr qu'il ne laisserait jamais rien lui arriver.

Le repas fût plutôt agréable bien que parfois embarrassant. Les parents de Marinette avaient entrepris de les conseiller concernant les relations intimes et les moyens de contraception. Bien qu'Adrien adorait se retrouver à table avec des gens aussi sympathiques, cette fois-ci, il fût soulagé de s'échapper.

Ils retournèrent donc terminer la fameuse robe. En fait, Marinette termina la robe alors qu'Adrien l'observa en discutant avec elle. Puis vers la fin de l'après-midi. Elle lui donna gentiment congé.

"Alya doit venir essayer sa robe et il est hors de question que tu la vois. Alors on se revoit demain!"

Il l'embrassa et lui souffla à l'oreille. "Si tu crois que je peux attendre jusqu'à demain"

Elle sut alors qu'elle devait s'attendre à la visite d'un certain félin cette soirée-là.


	8. Discussions

**Ce chapitre-là est plutôt court mais c'est pour vous l'offrir plus rapidement… sinon ça aurait été un très long chapitre mais beaucoup plus tard.**

 **ENJOY!**

Maintenant que Marinette avait terminé les habits de bal, elle pouvait souffler un peu plus en ce qui concernait les travaux scolaires. C'était une bonne chose parce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment la tête au travail. La relation nouvelle entre elle et Adrien accaparait ses pensées et du coup, elle était devenue totalement inefficace et, si jamais c'était possible, encore plus maladroite.

En public, ils se faisaient discret sen ce qui concernait leur couple. Adrien avait évidemment envie de crier sur les toits que cette jeune fille admirable était sienne, mais il savait que cela ne plairait pas à son père. Avant d'annoncer publiquement une relation avec une jeune demoiselle, il devait le mettre au courant. C'est pour cela qu'il avait demandé à Nathalie de lui réserver quelques minutes avec lui en ce lundi soir. Avant que sa copine ne se présente au manoir, il fallait que sa famille, enfin ce qu'il en restait, connaisse ses sentiments pour elle. Il jeta donc un dernier coup d'œil au miroir, s'assurant que rien dans son apparence ne pourrait lui être reproché, puis il se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers le bureau de Gabriel.

"Entre!" Lui annonça son père après qu'il ait frappé.

"Bonjour Père! Vous avez passé une belle journée?"

"Je ne te cacherai pas Adrien que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps alors j'aimerais bien que tu en viennes au point tout de suite." Lui dit son père d'un air sévère.

Cela ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

"En fait, je venais vous parler de cette jeune fille avec qui je vais au bal."

Il hocha la tête d'un air impatient pour l'inviter à continuer.

"Et bien, il se trouve que, pour moi, Marinette est plus qu'une compagne de classe. "

"Tu veux dire que tu es amoureux de cette jeune fille?"

Dit ainsi par son père, c'était tout sauf romantique. Il lui fit néanmoins signe que oui.

Son père se leva de son bureau et se tourna vers le portrait de sa mère.

"Et elle?"

"Aussi père."

"Qui d'autre le sait?"

"Seulement Nino et Alya père" Il ne lui parla pas des parents de Marinette. Il souhaitait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Il aurait aimé voir le visage que son père faisait en ce moment. Il ne savait pas du tout à quoi s'attendre.

"Je dois admettre que je suis heureux que tu n'aies pas jeté ton dévolu sur cette demoiselle Bourgeois. Elle est de bonne famille, bien sûr, mais elle n'aura jamais la grâce et le charme de ta mère."

Adrien resta silencieux. Il savait que pour son père, évoquer le souvenir de sa femme disparue était extrêmement douloureux.

"Mais je ne connais pas cette Marinette. Pour ce que j'en sais, elle pourrait bien être avec toi que pour lancer sa carrière dans la mode. Que font ses parents?"

"C'est eux qui tiennent la boulangerie à deux coins de rues d'ici. "

"Oui je les connais. La meilleure boulangerie de tout Paris. C'est un métier respectable, néanmoins, ils ne sont pas fortunés. Je ne voudrais pas qu'elle soit tombée amoureuse de ta fortune."

"Sans vouloir vous offenser père, ce n'est pas du tout dans la nature de Marinette. Et pour ce qui est de sa carrière, elle a tout le talent nécessaire pour avancer sans mon aide. "

"C'est intéressant. Tu pourras lui demander d'apporter avec elle son carnet de croquis demain. Si elle doit entrer dans la famille, et si elle a du potentiel, je ne voudrais pas en faire bénéficier un concurrent."

Avait-il bien entendu? Non seulement son père ne rejetait pas Marinette, il prendrait même le temps de l'évaluer d'un côté professionnel. En fait, c'était une évidence, son père tenterait de tirer un avantage de cette relation. Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas penser?

"Merci père! Je vous laisse à votre travail!"

"Je n'ai pas terminé Adrien. Après tout, cette relation aura des répercussions sur l'image de notre famille. Cela mérite que je m'y attarde un peu. "

"Bien sûr père" C'était bien trop beau pour être vrai.

"Il me reste une question à te poser."

Adrien n'était pas certain qu'il allait l'aimer celle-là.

"Est-elle digne de ta mère?" Adrien respira mieux. Pour lui, c'était une évidence.

"Vous la rencontrerez demain père, je suis certain que cela répondra à votre question. Mais soyez assuré que je ne tomberais jamais amoureux d'une fille qui ne soit pas digne de maman."

"Bon... En attendant que je l'aie rencontré, j'aimerais que cette relation reste sous silence. Nous nous entendons bien?"

"Oui père"

Sur ce il quitta la pièce.

La soirée était déjà bien avancée mais le jeune modèle savait très bien que sa copine ne dormait pas présentement. Elle lui avait demandé de lui raconter la conversation avec son père dès que ce serait possible. Adrien regarda son téléphone. Lui écrire serait trop long. Entendre sa voix au téléphone ne ferait que lui donner envie d'être avec elle. Il ne pouvait évidemment pas quitter le manoir en civil, son père comme Nathalie, lui reprocherait de sortir à une heure si tardive. Il ne lui restait qu'une seule option.

"Plagg, transforme-moi!"

Il apprécia une nouvelle fois la liberté que lui apportait son rôle de superhéros. La distance à parcourir n'était pas longue, surtout en passant par les toits. Il arriva vite au balcon de sa Lady. Il jeta un coup d'œil par la trappe. Elle était étendue sur son lit, les yeux fermés, des écouteurs sur ses oreille alors que son pied battait la mesure. Elle était adorable.

Il ouvrit doucement la trappe et se faufila silencieusement à ses côtés. En faisant bien attention de ne pas se faire remarquer, il se pencha pour l'embrasser. Il eût l'effet escompté. Marinette ouvrit les yeux en poussant un petit cri de surprise, étouffé par les lèvres du jeune homme.

Elle aurait voulu lui reprocher cette intrusion cavalière mais l'étreinte l'empêchait de s'exécuter et Adrien s'assurerait que son baiser soit assez distrayant pour qu'elle en oublie d'être contrariée. Alors qu'il se détachait pour reprendre son souffle, elle s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche mais il la coupa avec un nouveau baiser. Il commença de plus à lui jouer dans les cheveux et à lui caresser les hanches alors qu'il se joignait à elle dans son lit. Puis, pour être certain que toute trace de colère soit effacée il laissa rapidement ses lèvres et lui souffla aussitôt à l'oreille: "Je t'aime."

Il profita de son effet de surprise pour se détransformer. Plagg se dépêcha à aller rejoindre Tikki en maugréant quelque chose comme "ces humains et leurs hormones."

Adrien blottit sa tête dans le cou de sa copine en attendant sa réaction qui ne se fit pas attendre. "Moi aussi, je t'aime."

"Comment a été la discussion avec ton père?"

"Plutôt bien en fait!" Il raconta les grandes lignes de sa discussion. "Demain, tu n'auras qu'à être toi-même et je suis certain qu'il ne pourra pas te résister" conclu-t-il.

"Facile à dire! Tu te souviens comment j'étais avec toi la première année?"

"Et alors, tu n'es pas amoureuse de mon père à ce que je sache?"

"Non mais c'est mon idole depuis tant d'année..."

"Parlant de cela, j'avais oublié de te dire." Il savait qu'il rajouterait beaucoup de stress sur les épaules de sa copine. Il lisait d'ailleurs l'appréhension dans ses yeux. "Mon père veut voir ton carnet de croquis."

Les yeux de Marinette s'agrandirent. Il n'aimait pas déclencher ce genre de réaction chez elle.

"Quoi?... Pourquoi?"

"Et bien... c'est mon père. C'est un styliste... et je lui apprends que je suis amoureux de toi, qui veux percer dans le domaine. Disons que, il veut d'abord évaluer ton talent." Si jamais c'était possible, les yeux de Marinette s'agrandirent encore plus... " et je suis certain qu'il va littéralement adoré. Il voudra que ton talent profite à l'entreprise familiale... tu sais comment il est, il en profitera pour en tirer un avantage." Il avait dit tout cela en la rapprochant de lui pour la rassurer.

Le temps s'était écoulé rapidement et Adrien ne voulait pas prendre la chance que quelqu'un trouve sa chambre vide. "Je dois y aller ma lady, on se revoit demain?" Elle hocha la tête et ils échangèrent un dernier baiser avant qu'il reparte dans la nuit de Paris.

Marinette eut beaucoup de difficulté à se rendormir. Elle était nerveuse. Demain, elle serait évaluée sous tous ses aspects par un des individus les plus critiques qu'elle n'ait jamais connu. Sa vie personnelle et professionnelle dépendait de cette seule soirée. Comment allait-elle s'en sortir?

"Tikki, tu crois que je vais en sortir vivante?"

"Marinette, quoi qu'il arrive, tu as Adrien. Il t'aime réellement et tu peux être certaine qu'il fera tout ce qu'il peut pour que tu sois heureuse. Mais de toute façon, tu n'as pas à t'en faire, tu es une personne extraordinaire et une styliste talentueuse. Tu gagneras le cœur de M. Agreste. "

"J'espère que tu as raison Tikki"


	9. Souper chez les Agreste

La journée de mardi passa comme dans un rêve. Marinette se demandait encore comment elle avait pu y survivre. Si la vie se calculait en battements de cœur, elle avait sûrement vieilli de quelques jours de plus tellement l'appréhension l'avait rongé.

Elle était devant son miroir dans sa chambre, en train de remettre en doute pour la nième fois la robe qu'elle avait choisie. Cette soirée allait être déterminante, autant pour sa vie personnelle que sa vie professionnelle.

Toute la journée, Adrien l'avait conseillé. Elle tentait de remettre en ordre les consignes qu'il lui avait données. « Porte une de tes créations, mon père va apprécier ton authenticité. Surtout choisi quelque chose qui te ressemble. Ne te laisse pas intimider, mon père ne respecte pas la faiblesse. Soit toi-même surtout, tu vas le gagner avec ton charme et ta force de caractère. »

La dernière personne qui l'avait rendue aussi nerveuse était Adrien. Pourtant le jeune homme était doux, attentionné, souriant. Elle allait maintenant affronter quelqu'un de froid et de critique.

« Marinette! Il y a quelqu'un pour toi à la porte! » Cria sa mère au bas des escaliers.

La jeune styliste empoigna les habits de bal bien rangés dans leurs housses ainsi que son carnet de croquis. Lorsqu'elle arriva au salon, elle vit un Adrien en habit et rasé de près. Son cœur rata un battement à la vue de son copain qui l'attendait là, encore plus magnifique qu'à l'habitude.

Il lui sourit. Elle était ravissante. Sa robe rose, d'un style « Marinette », la rendait irrésistible et le rouge de l'excitation, encore plus mignonne.

« Tu es prête? » lui demanda-t-il simplement.

« Est-ce que je pourrai jamais être prête pour cela? »

Sabine insista pour les prendre en photo. Elle en prit d'ailleurs beaucoup trop au goût de la jeune fille. « Allez maman, nous allons être en retard. » Elle embrassa sa mère et prit le bras que lui tendit Adrien.

Il lui ouvrit la porte de la voiture et grimpa à sa suite. Le voyage fût silencieux, Marinette s'agrippant au bras du jeune homme, en quête d'énergie et d'assurance. Ils arrivèrent beaucoup trop vite au Manoir Agreste. Adrien fût surpris de voir que son père les attendait à l'extérieur.

Gabriel Agreste était comme cela, il devait s'assurer que tout se passe toujours à la perfection. Si son garçon devait fréquenter une jeune fille, elle devait être irréprochable dès le départ. Marinette ignorait qu'elle subirait déjà son premier test. Le styliste ne laisserait rien passer et, parce que bien souvent les médias étaient là à attendre la sortie de voiture d'une célébrité, il fallait que la demoiselle en sorte parfaitement et ce, dès maintenant.

Adrien, sortit en premier, évidemment, avec toute la grâce qui lui avait été enseignée. Il tendit la main à sa partenaire. « C'est parti Marinette », se dit-elle simplement et elle prit une grande respiration qui lui donna du courage.

Gabriel ne détourna pas une seconde son regard de la portière. Il vit d'abord la main de la jeune demoiselle qui saisit délicatement celle de son fils. Puis elle posa un pied à l'extérieur, un pied parfait dans une chaussure stylée que Gabriel n'avait encore jamais vue. Enfin, avec toute la grâce qui lui rappelait son épouse, elle sortit de voiture, les yeux perdue dans ceux de l'homme de sa vie.

Marinette était une jeune fille maladroite, très maladroite. Mais aujourd'hui, la chance de la coccinelle lui sourit. Elle posa son 2e pied au sol, et sa robe retomba parfaitement jusqu'à ses genoux. Elle tourna le regard vers son hôte et lui fit un sourire mi timide, mi aventureux. Son instinct la guidait, elle savait maintenant ce qu'elle avait à faire. Ce n'était pas le temps de flancher, elle alla chercher toute l'assurance et le courage de Ladybug et entreprit de gagner le cœur de l'homme froid qui se tenait devant elle.

« Mlle Dupain-Cheng, bienvenue au Manoir Agreste! » lui dit-il simplement.

Marinette, se surprenant elle-même, tendit une main et il y déposa un baiser. Adrien sourit à l'audace de la jeune fille. Comment avait-elle pu penser que Ladybug et elle était si différente? Il voyait toute la détermination de sa Lady dans les gestes de sa copine... et elle ne portait pas le masque.

Ils entrèrent au manoir ; Gabriel ouvrait la marche et Adrien guidait sa douce, une main dans le bas de son dos.

En attendant le repas, ils allèrent discuter dans le grand salon adjacent à la salle à manger. Ils parlèrent d'abord de sujets très banals mais le styliste, malgré l'importance qu'il portait à cette soirée, n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Il était un homme d'affaire et chaque minute comptait.

« Mon fils m'a fait part de votre intérêt envers la profession de styliste. J'avoue que je suis curieux de voir vos créations. Si je me souviens bien, c'est vous qui avez gagné notre concours avec ce chapeau si original il y quelques années. »

« C'est bien moi monsieur.»

« Et cette robe que vous portez ce soir, c'est un modèle intéressant. Un mélange entre l'influence européenne et asiatique à ce que j'en comprends? »

« Tout comme moi monsieur. Je ne porte que des vêtements que je conçois. »

« Très intéressant. Vous êtes une passionnée Mlle. Je suis curieux. Ces chaussures, c'est vous qui les avez confectionnées? »

« En partie oui. Je ne possède pas l'art de modeler des chaussures mais j'ai débuté avec une paire de sandales qui m'avaient inspirées. Je n'ai gardé que la base et j'ai confectionné le reste. »

« Vous êtes très débrouillarde mademoiselle. Adrien, est-ce que tu lui as demandé d'apporter son carnet de croquis? »

« Oui, père. Mon garde du corps devrait avoir tout apporté à l'intérieur. »

« Nathalie! »

L'assistante arriva rapidement au salon. « Oui monsieur ! »

« Rapportez-moi le carnet de croquis de Mlle Dupain-Cheng et joignez-vous à nous s'il vous plaît. Vous pourrez aussi donner votre avis sur ses créations. »

« Oui monsieur ! »

Lorsque Nathalie revint avec le carnet de croquis, ils s'installèrent autour d'une table pour le feuilleter ensemble.

Mr. Agreste observa les premières créations en silence. Marinette avait clairement des aptitudes envers ce métier. Les premiers croquis dataient de quelques années et on y décelait déjà le talent brut de la jeune fille. Plus les pages défilaient et plus les créations se raffinaient. Les coups de crayons étaient plus précis et plus épurés. Gabriel commença bientôt à commenter les dessins de la jeune styliste.

"Très inspiré ce chemisier, un peu vintage, sans être démodé. La frange de cette jupe est originale, vous auriez pu la mettre d'une couleur plus vive. Ce chapeau est un peu large mais la coupe est intéressante. Cette robe à un bon potentiel, vous pourriez raccourcir les manches et modifier un peu la forme du collet et avec une petite modification à la taille, ça serait..."

"...une belle création Agreste" termina Marinette avec un sourire un peu provocateur. "Mais moi, je suis Marinette Dupain-Cheng"

L'homme releva la tête surpris. Il évalua la demoiselle du regard pendant un instant. Adrien se mordit la lèvre. Était-elle allée trop loin? Qu'allait lui répondre son père?

"Vous avez du caractère mademoiselle. Vous défendez vos idées et ne reniez pas qui vous êtes, ce sont d'excellentes qualités pour une future styliste." Elle baissa la tête et rougit légèrement, ce qui ne manqua pas au regard de Mr Agreste. "Vous me rappelez quelqu'un." Rajouta-t-il pour lui-même en jetant un coup d'œil au portrait de sa femme disparue.

Ils finirent de feuilleter le carnet de la jeune demoiselle. Les yeux de l'homme s'assombrirent lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à la création en l'honneur de Chat noir.

"Vous avez un faible pour les superhéros Mlle Dupain-Cheng?" Il avait dit cela d'un ton sévère presque dégoûté. Adrien n'avait rien manqué de ce changement de ton et il en ressentit un vif serrement au cœur.

"Le même intérêt que tous les citoyens de Paris pour ceux qui protègent leur ville." Répondit-elle calmement sans remarquer le changement de tempérament chez son copain. Elle essaya de ne pas laisser transparaître ses craintes. Elle avait carrément oublié ce dessin mais, de toute façon, elle n'aurait pas pensé qu'il pouvait mettre en jeu l'opinion qu'il aurait d'elle.

"Bien sûr." Murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Un serveur entra discrètement dans la salle.

"Le diner est servi"

Marinette était contente de quitter cette pièce qui semblait maintenant chargée d'émotion. Elle espérait que le repas changerait un brin l'atmosphère.

Les conversations autour du repas, s'orientèrent vers la relation qu'entretenaient les deux jeunes gens. Gabriel voulait s'assurer que la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à entrer dans leur famille était bien consciente des conséquences que cela aurait sur sa vie. Ils discutèrent particulièrement des désavantages qu'apporterait une relation amoureuse publique. Les paparazzis qui seraient sans cesse à leur trousse, les moindre détails de leurs relations qui seraient étalés dans les journaux à potins, les critiques qu'elle aurait à subir face à une gente féminine frustrée de voir s'envoler leur chance avec le jeune modèle.

Marinette n'avait pas réellement pensé à tous ces désagréments mais enfin, c'était bien peu, se dit-elle, pour avoir la chance de posséder le cœur d'Adrien. Elle fût interrompue dans ses pensées par une question inattendue.

"Mademoiselle, j'aimerais aussi savoir : êtes-vous réellement amoureuse de mon fils?"

"Père!"

"Adrien, c'est une question légitime et j'exige une réponse!"

Malgré la surprise, Marinette n'hésita pas une seconde. "Oui, bien sûr que oui!"

"Pourquoi?"

Adrien vint pour protester mais son père le figea d'un seul regard.

La jeune fille n'avait rien à cacher. Elle aimait Adrien de tout son cœur et pour tout ce qu'il était. Mais le dire tout haut comme cela, devant lui et devant son père, c'était quelque peu embarrassant.

"Eh bien, pour tout ce qu'il est en fait. Il est charmant, généreux, il passe toujours tout le monde avant lui. Il garde toujours son calme peu importe la situation, il est attentionné et intelligent. Il est juste et voit toujours le bon côté des gens. Enfin, il est lui, il est Adrien!"

Ses paroles venaient du cœur mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être intimidée. Quand elle se tut, attendant le verdict, elle était écarlate.

En entendant tout ce que la jeune fille avait dit sur son fils, Gabriel Agreste eût cette vague impression qu'elle aurait tout aussi bien pu parler de quelqu'un d'autre qu'il avait bien connu; une femme merveilleuse dont l'absence avait brisé leur famille. Elle avait visiblement légué à leur fils cet éventail de vertus qui la caractérisait. "Bien!" Fut le seul mot qui sortit de sa bouche. "Maintenant que le repas tire à sa fin, il est temps pour vous de me présenter vos tenues de bal."

"Oui père!"

Adrien était resté silencieux jusque-là. Il était touché par les paroles de son amies envers lui. Il savait qu'elle l'aimait mais, l'entendre le dépeindre de la sorte, c'était plus intense que ce qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti. Il lui prit doucement la main et l'entraîna vers sa chambre où Nathalie avait fait déposer les habits.

"Prends la salle de bain, je vais me changer ici. " Dit Adrien avant de saisir ses vêtements qu'il enfila avec soin. Pas questions pour lui de gâcher le moment en abîmant leur création. Un coup prêt, il alla doucement cogner à la porte de la salle de bain.

"Mari, tu es prête?"

La porte s'ouvrit doucement, laissant sortir une Marinette rougissante tout aussi fabuleuse que la première fois qu'il l'avait vu dans cette robe.

"Tu peux m'aider svp?" Elle se tourna pour laisse voir son dos nu. D'un geste un peu maladroit, Adrien remonta la fermeture éclair de sa robe, frôlant au passage la douce peau de la jeune femme et les tissus délicats de la robe. Il en profita pour poser un baiser dans son cou et reçu de plein fouet une bouffée de son parfum, délicat, enivrant. Il y alla pour un autre baiser, puis un autre, puis un autre... quelque part dans le processus, ses mains étaient descendues sur les hanches de la jeune fille et elle poussa un soupir de satisfaction qui lui fit perdre toute contenance. À partir de ce moment, tout le sang de sa tête descendit dans le bas de son ventre. Il tourna la jeune fille pour qu'elle lui fasse face et il l'embrassa avec toute la passion qu'il ressentait.

Quand il laissa sa bouche pour descendre dans son cou, elle en profita pour faire valoir son point. "A...Adrien?"

"Mmphh!" Fut la seule réponse qu'il réussit à placer alors qu'il promenait sa bouche entre ses épaules et son cou.

"Ton père"

Deux mots assez efficaces pour l'arrêter net dans ses actions. Elle se sépara doucement de lui et jeta un œil critique au jeune homme.

"Cet habit te va définitivement comme un gant... quoique j'aurais peut-être dû prévoir plus d'espace à la fourche." Elle le regarda d'un air moqueur.

Adrien la regarda dans les yeux, il n'allait pas la laisser le décontenancer de la sorte. "Avec une telle beauté ma Lady, tu devrais toujours prévoir plus d'espace dans les habits des hommes qui t'accompagnent... quoique j'espère être à jamais le seul homme à pouvoir revendiquer le titre." Il vint pour l'embrasser de nouveau mais elle le repoussa avec un sourire.

"En attendant, ce n'est pas de cette façon que tu vas devenir, disons, présentable."

Il se mit à rire. "Tu as raison. Il faut vite que je pense à autre chose."

"Autre chose comme... la pensée de te voir embrasser... je sais pas moi... Kim peut-être? »

"Ahhh! Mari! SVP!" Un frisson le parcourut...

"Moi je crois que ça va le faire » pouffa-t-elle « et pour l'instant je reste très loin de toi"

Après qu'Adrien ait réussi à reprendre ses esprits, ils retournèrent à la salle à manger où son père et Nathalie les attendaient. Adrien, tout mannequin qu'il était, guidait Marinette alors qu'ils paradaient brièvement devant leurs deux juges.

Gabriel hocha de façon favorable en conservant son air sévère. "J'imagine, Mlle Dupain-Cheng, qu'il est inutile de suggérer des ajustements"

"Vous savez Mr. Agreste, il s'agit d'abord et avant tout d'un travail scolaire sur lequel Adrien et moi seront évalués. Nous ne voudrions pas être pénalisés si jamais notre enseignant venait à apprendre que nous avons usé de vos bons conseils."

Il fit un léger sourire. "Bien sûr. Mais n'oubliez pas que votre professeur ne sera pas le seul juge. Je suis d'ailleurs surpris qu'Adrien n'en ait pas pris conscience. En apparaissant ainsi au bras de mon fils en tant que sa compagne et styliste, vous aurez tous les yeux du monde de la mode tournés vers vous. Il sera intéressant de voir alors comment le style de Mlle Marinette Dupain-Cheng sera perçu par les plus grands. Mais je ne suis pas inquiet pour vous. Vous avez le talent et le caractère pour affronter tous ces requins. En ce qui me concerne, vos habits sont dignes d'être portés par mon fils et celle qui l'escortera. "

"C'est très gentil Mr. Agreste. Mais je dois spécifier que ces créations particulières sont un travail d'équipe et loin de moi l'idée de ne pas donner le crédit à votre fils pour les idées qu'il a apportées"

"Bien! Je dois retourner au travail maintenant. Mademoiselle, je n'ai rencontré qu'une seule autre femme de votre qualité dans ma vie, et elle m'a donné le fils merveilleux qui se tient à vos côtés. Vous êtes la bienvenue dans la famille Agreste."

Gabriel Agreste n'était pas fervent des manifestations émotives, alors, avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir à ses paroles, il se tourna vers son assistante.

"Nathalie, veuillez svp me trouver un bref moment pour aller m'entretenir avec les parents de cette demoiselle dès demain et donner l'information à Mlle Dupain-Cheng pour qu'elle les avertisse de ma venue." Il se tourna vers Marinette. "Votre famille n'a pas l'habitude des médias et je veux m'assurer qu'ils auront les armes nécessaires pour les affronter. "

Il retourna à son assistante. "De plus Nathalie, je veux que vous rédigiez un communiqué pour les médias concernés. Il est hors de question que la relation entre mon fils et sa copine ressorte dans les journaux à potins comme une aventure quelconque ou une passade de jeunesse."

Il se tourna vers son fils en pointant un doigt avertisseur. "La Famille Agreste a un nom à protéger. Je ne veux pas entendre par la presse que mon fils ne prends pas cette relation au sérieux."

Adrien hocha discrètement la tête.

Gabriel quitta la pièce, mais avant de complètement disparaître il se retourna une dernière fois. "Et Nathalie, procurer à mon fils une boîte de préservatifs. Je souhaite voir ma famille prospérer dans l'avenir, mais pas dans un avenir trop rapproché. Je me fais bien clair Adrien?"

"Oui père!"

Si le jeune couple avait pu disparaître à l'instant, il l'aurait certainement fait.


	10. Le plan

Le lendemain fût, malgré tout, plutôt tranquille. Mr. Agreste avait tenu parole et était passé rendre visite aux parents de Marinette. Autour d'une tasse de café et des délicieuses créations de la pâtisserie, la rencontre avait été plutôt agréable. Il n'était pas resté longtemps mais avait illustré avec bienveillance le scénario auquel la famille devait s'attendre dès le lendemain, quand les médias auraient pris connaissance de la relation entre son fils et leur fille.

Évidemment, sa tendance à tout contrôler avait mené la discussion et quand il repartit, Sabine et Tom étaient parfaitement bien formés sur ce qu'il fallait dire ou comment il fallait agir au moment de rencontrer les journalistes.

Les deux amoureux, quant à eux, passaient une journée normale à l'école. Ils se permettaient, cependant, des mots doux et des baisers discrets dans les corridors. Bientôt, tout le lycée savait qu'Adrien Agreste avait jeté son dévolu sur Marinette Dupain-Cheng. Mais les deux jeunes gens étaient aveugles à tout ce commérage, ils étaient ensembles et c'est tout ce qui comptait.

"Mon père a demandé à ce que je sois présent chez toi demain matin. Il dit que je suis à l'aise avec la presse et que ça ne peut que vous réconforter."

"Pourquoi se contenter de la matinée, et si tu passais la nuit?"

"Tu sais très bien que je ne peux pas résister à une telle demande." Il l'embrassa brièvement.

"J'espère qu'il y a du camembert chez toi!"

"Plagg espèce de goinfre, reste caché et arrête de ne penser qu'à ton estomac!"

Marinette se mit à rire, sortit son téléphone et se mit à écrire.

"Tu écris à qui là?"

"Ma mère. Je lui dis que tu resteras à souper et à coucher. Et je lui dit de rajouter du camembert sur la liste d'épicerie."

"Tu vois, ta copine est beaucoup plus civilisée que toi!"

"C'est parce qu'elle n'endure pas l'ingrat que tu es à longueur de journée."

"ADRIEN AGRESTE!" C'était Chloé qui venait d'arriver avec tout le charme qu'on lui connaissait. Il soupira et se tourna patiemment vers la nouvelle venue. Il savait qu'ils auraient à l'affronter un de ces jours et plus vite ce serait terminé, mieux ils se porteraient.

"Bonjour à toi aussi Chloé!"

"Comment as-tu pu me faire ça? Comment as-tu pu te faire ça? Sortir avec une telle... paysanne. C'est bien au-delà te ton rang et tu le sais. Quand ton père apprendra cela..."

"Laisse mon père en dehors de cela Chloé. Il semble de toute façon qu'il soit déjà tombé sous le charme de ma princesse..."

"Ta princesse... son charme... comme si une telle ordure pouvait avoir une once de charme. Tu as vu ses cheveux, et ses ongles tout abîmés. C'est carrément n'importe quoi. Mon père ne laissera pas faire cela."

"Et tu t'attends à ce qu'il fasse quoi ton père?"

"Fermer la boulangerie de ses dépravés, les expulser de Paris ou je ne sais quoi..."

"Ok Chloé, premièrement tu délires. Deuxièmement, c'est tout simplement illégal et enfin, malgré tout l'argent et le pouvoir que possède ton père, ça ne sera jamais assez pour te procurer la moitié de la vertu de Marinette. Alors, arrête ton cirque et trouve toi un autre pantin à mener en bateau. Mon cœur est à cette demoiselle."

Elle piétinait de colère alors qu'il embrassa sa douce moitié pour bien faire passer le message. Rouge comme une tomate, elle tourna les talons et quitta d'un pas lourd en maugréant quelque chose comme "Comment ose-t-elle l'embrasser?"

Marinette fût soulagée que cet évènement soit derrière eux. Elle demeura cependant inquiète pour ses parents.

"Tu crois qu'elle va oser demander à son père d'expulser mes parents de Paris."

"M. Bourgeois gâte beaucoup sa fille mais il ne ferait rien d'illégal pour répondre à ses caprices."

"J'en suis pas si certaine, tu te souviens de Rogercop?"

Il la prit dans ses bras et lui fit un baiser sur le front. "T'en fais pas Princesse. Le père de Chloé a peut-être beaucoup de pouvoir et d'argent mais la famille Agreste a la cote des journalistes. Ils ne laisseront pas passer un tel scandale si jamais il s'abaissait autant."

Il avait raison, elle devait se calmer. Chloé était peut-être une peste de la pire espèce mais tout l'argent de son père ne pouvait lui prendre le trésor qu'elle possédait: l'amour d'Adrien.

"Allez ma belle, on passe au travers d'un dernier cours et nous aurons toute la soirée à nous."

Au retour de l'école, Adrien texta Nathalie pour lui dire qu'il souperait et dormirait chez Marinette. Il lui demanda aussi de lui apporter des vêtements pour le lendemain et ses quelques produits pour se nettoyer.

Le souper en famille fût un moment agréable pour le jeune homme. Cette fois-ci, il ne fût pas terni par des mises en garde gênantes de la part de ses beaux-parents. Ils discutèrent beaucoup de leurs aventures en tant que Ladybug et Chat noir. Tom et Sabine étaient curieux de connaître le point de vue du superhéros. Ils avaient vidé le sujet avec Marinette plus d'une fois mais les histoires prenaient un tout autre sens avec la participation de son coéquipier.

Lorsque le jeune couple monta à la chambre de Marinette, les parents se firent un regard entendu. Ils n'iraient pas les déranger ce soir. Ils méritaient leur intimité après tout.

Un coup qu'ils eurent prit leur douche et furent installé dans le petit coin douillet que Marinette leur avait préparé, ils entreprirent de choisir un film, mais l'indécision se changea en discussion à propos des dernières attaques d'akuma. Plagg et Tikki se joignirent vite à eux. Depuis leur rencontre avec le grand gardien, ils avaient un peu délaissés le sujet du Papillon. Adrien sentit qu'il était temps de partager son secret avec sa partenaire.

"Mari, j'ai quelque chose que je dois te dire. Plagg et Tikki, vous feriez mieux d'écouter aussi. Je ne voulais pas te raconter tout cela avant ta rencontre avec mon père. Je voulais te ménager en te faisant vivre une stress à la fois mais maintenant, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu saches."

Marinette avait rarement vu son compagnon aussi sérieux. Elle ne dit rien et se contenta d'hocher la tête pour l'encourager. Peu importe ce qu'il avait à dire, ce devait être important et maintenant qu'il était sur sa lancée, elle ne voulait pas l'interrompre.

"Quand nous avons rencontré le grand gardien et qu'il a parlé du voyage au Tibet, je ne l'ai pas dit tout de suite, mais je connais bien quelqu'un qui est allé au Tibet à ce moment précis. Je vais toujours m'en rappeler parce qu'à ce moment, j'étais obsédé par la pensée d'aller au collège et j'avais profité du voyage de mon père au Tibet pour m'inscrire. Le jour de son retour, était le premier jour des classes et Nathalie et le gorille ont réussis à m'intercepter avant que je réussisse à franchir les portes de l'école. C'est cette même journée que nous avons reçu nos Miraculous, la première attaque d'Akuma. Mari, j'ai peur tu sais parce que je pense que mon père est le Papillon."

La jeune fille ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle était sous le choc. Ce serait quand même tout une coïncidence. "Adrien, ton père ne devait pas être seul sur son vol de retour. Ça pourrait être n'importe lequel de ces passagers. "

"Ce n'est pas juste cela Marinette. Mon père a un coffre-fort caché sous le portrait de ma mère. J'ai exploré quelques fois le contenu du coffre avec Plagg. La première fois, j'y ai trouvé un livre sur tous les Miraculous. Je l'ai perdu là, mais j'ai eu le temps de voir certaines pages traitant de Ladybug, Chat Noir et du papillon. Mon père était déjà au courant de l'existence des Miraculous. Puis il y avait des livres sur le Tibet et des bibelots à l'effigie d'un paon, tout cela dans un même endroit. Je suis certain que tout est relié."

"Mais pourquoi ton père s'attaquerait-il ainsi au gens et voudrait s'emparer des Miraculous de Chat noir et Ladybug. Je veux dire, il a déjà tout l'argent et le pouvoir qu'il veut. Qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait vouloir de plus?"

Adrien avala péniblement. Il savait exactement ce qui manquait le plus à son père. "Ma mère"

Marinette resta muette un instant. Elle avait toujours vu Gabriel Agreste comme un homme froid, esclave du travail, dénué de tous sentiments charitables. Mais la chaleur qu'elle avait perçue dans ses yeux à chaque fois qu'il parlait de son épouse disparue l'avait rendue un peu plus humain.

« Mais comment posséder nos Miraculous pourrait bien lui redonner ta mère? »

« Je ne sais pas. J'imagine que lui a un plan mais moi... »

« En fait » Tikki intervint « Il y a une légende qui raconte que quiconque détient les Miraculous de Ladybug et Chat Noir détient le pouvoir absolu. Mais je doute fort que ce pouvoir permette de ressusciter les gens. Je veux dire, mon pouvoir est de créer, celui de Plagg de détruire, rien dans ce que nous avons vécu jusqu'à maintenant ne nous permet de croire que l'on pourrait effectuer un tel miracle. »

« Il n'y a cependant jamais personne qui a détenu les deux Miraculous à la fois » rajouta Plagg.

« On ne peut même pas être certain qu'une double transformation soit possible ou inoffensive. » termina Tikki.

« Mais pourquoi la légende alors... » Demanda Marinette.

« Justement, c'est une légende et on ne peut pas toujours prêter foi à une légende. Et puis, ça nous donnerait beaucoup plus de pouvoir que ce que l'on n'a jamais eu. Il faut rester réaliste; si le cataclysme et le Lucky Charm nous épuisent à ce point, comment pourrait-on détenir assez de puissance pour ramener une personne à la vie. » Répondit Tikki.

« Est-ce que le grand Gardien saurait? » demanda Adrien.

« Je doute fort qu'il en sache plus que nous deux sur nous-mêmes. Et même le livre n'a pas su répondre à cette question. » Fit Tikki.

« Le livre? » demanda Adrien.

« À ce sujet Adrien, je dois te dire quelque chose. » Commença Marinette.

Il la regarda intrigué.

« Tu sais le livre de ton père sur les Miraculous et leurs pouvoirs. »

Adrien alluma, CE livre?

« Bien quand tu étais à la bibliothèque avec Lila, elle te l'a pris à ton insu. C'est comme cela qu'elle a eu les informations sur Volpina. Puis, au parc, quand vous vous êtes rejoints, elle l'a jeté à la poubelle et je l'ai récupéré. Je voulais te le rendre mais Tikki a insisté pour qu'on le remette au Grand Gardien. »

« Ce livre était plus en sécurité entre ses mains. » se défendit Tikki. « Et maintenant que tu as des soupçons envers ton père, je suis encore plus convaincue que c'était la bonne chose à faire. »

Adrien hocha la tête tout en étant absorbé dans ses pensées. Il rassemblait tranquillement les pièces du casse-tête au fur et à mesure que les nouvelles informations fusaient. « Mais, comment as-tu su pour Lila, je veux dire à la bibliothèque… au parc? »

Marinette baissa le regard et rougit.

« Tu nous espionnais? »

« Je... enfin... elle racontait pleins d'histoires abracadabrantes à tout le monde et elle semblait t'avoir ensorcelé et j'avais pas confiance en elle. »

« Ou tu étais tout simplement jalouse. » Il se rappela l'affrontement entre Ladybug et Lila au parc. Il allait tellement la taquiner pour le restant de leurs jours là-dessus.

« Et si on revenait au sujet initial? » demanda Tikki. « Tu es certain Adrien que ton père pourrait être un suspect potentiel »

« En fait, plus j'y pense et plus ça fait du sens. Mais je n'en suis pas certain à 100% »

Marinette eut une pensée idiote alors qu'elle pensait à l'ironie du Papillon plein de haine, père de Chat Noir, orphelin de mère, superhéros courageux au grand cœur. « Luke, je suis ton père! »

Elle ne put réprimer un rire.

« Et tu peux m'expliquer où est-ce que cette histoire peut être risible s'il-vous-plaît? Non mais, parce que j'en ai sûrement manqué un bout. » Adrien était visiblement offensé.

« Désolée Chaton, je pensais à autre chose. »

« Ouais, bien tu peux revenir avec nous là. »

«Il faudrait mettre au point un plan pour s'assurer que les soupçons d'Adrien sont fondés. Il faudrait pouvoir le surveiller » suggéra Tikki.

« Avec les caméras partout dans la maison, bonne chance! » remarqua Adrien.

« Vraiment Adrien, quand on parle de la malchance de Chat Noir, je ne crois pas avoir jamais eu de protégé avec une telle tragédie sous le nez. »

« Merci de me le rappeler Plagg. Je souhaite presque que tu n'aies jamais pu entrer dans ce foutu coffre-fort! »

« Mais oui c'est ça! » Marinette venait de se lever d'un bond.

« Quoi? » demanda Adrien.

« On ne peut peut-être pas surveiller ton père à l'abri des caméras, mais Tikki et Plagg le peuvent. Ils n'ont qu'à se promener dans les murs. »

« Hey, je n'ai pas l'intention de passer mes journées à espionner son père, j'ai d'autres choses à faire. » se plaignit Plagg.

« Oui c'est ça, dormir et mange du fromage? » lui opposa Adrien

« Et alors? »

« Écoute Plagg, tu n'auras pas à le surveiller tout le temps » Marinette tentait de le gagner à leur cause. « Juste à différents moments de la journée sur différentes journées. Et Tikki prendra la relève quand je serai chez Adrien. On pourra confirmer si réellement il a le Miraculous du Papillon. Au fait, c'est quoi le Miraculous du Papillon?»

« Une broche » répondit Tikki.

« Mais c'est parfait! » s'exclama Marinette. «Ça veut dire qu'il ne peut pas toujours l'avoir sur lui. Ça pourrait nous éviter un affrontement. Si jamais, il s'agit bel et bien du Papillon, vous devrez aussi déterminer les moments où il laisse la broche et où il la laisse. »

Marinette était aux anges. Ils avaient un plan, un vrai. Si leurs soupçons étaient fondés, la fin était proche. Ils discutèrent encore un peu plus des actions à être posées et déterminèrent que la surveillance se ferait jusqu'au jour du bal. À partir du moment où l'année scolaire serait terminée et avec les nouvelles informations qu'ils auraient récoltées, ils seraient en mesure d'agir intelligemment.

« Et si finalement, mon père n'était pas le Papillon? » Demanda Adrien avec espoir et tellement, tellement de tristesse dans les yeux.

« Oh Chaton! Une grosse partie de moi souhaite vraiment que tu n'aies pas à vivre tout cela. Je sais que c'est terriblement difficile et j'espère que tu sais que je suis là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive. Je suis même prête à l'affronter seule si cela était trop éprouvant pour toi. »

« Non, il est hors de question que je te laisse l'affronter seul. Tu sais il n'a jamais vraiment été là pour moi alors, c'est un peu comme si c'était un inconnu… mais c'est tout de même mon père. »

« Je sais... et je suis là d'accord. Peut-être que l'on se trompe sur toute la ligne après tout » mais elle ne put s'empêcher de penser « Mais ça nous retournerait à la case départ dans ce cas. »

Elle regarda son partenaire dans les yeux. Elle aurait tellement voulu effacer toute cette tristesse. Elle n'avait pas de remède pour la douleur qu'il ressentait. À moins que...

Elle se pencha et l'embrassa doucement. Et ce fût l'étincelle qui l'embrasa. Il avait les émotions à fleur de peau et il en avait assez de se retenir. Elle était là, à ses côté. Ils étaient seuls… enfin presque. Il jeta un regard à son Kwami qui comprit instantanément et amena Tikki dehors avec lui.

Il coucha doucement Marinette sur son lit et entreprit de l'embrasser partout où il le pouvait. Elle était à lui, à lui seul, enfin! Il allait pouvoir l'aimer du mieux qu'il le pouvait, lui donner du plaisir et lui en prendre.

« Je t'aime Marinette. »

« Moi aussi je t'aime »

Il lui enleva son t-shirt et contempla son magnifique corps en y promenant les mains. Il en voulait plus de cette peau douce et de ses lèvres, il l'embrassa encore et encore.

Quelqu'un cogna à la trappe.

« Marinette, Adrien, une attaque d'Akuma à deux rues d'ici. »

NON MAIS C'EST UNE BLAGUE!

Marinette se dépêcha de remettre son t-shirt et d'aller chercher les kwamis. Elle se transforma et se retourna vers son compagnon.

« Prends un peu sur toi et viens me rejoindre. » lui dit-elle avec un sourire.

En effet, il ne pouvait réellement pas se transformer dans cet état. Elle ne paierait rien pour attendre. Dès leur retour, il lui ferait passer une nuit inoubliable. En attendant, il devait se changer les idées. Il prit une grande respiration et pensa à son père... La tristesse le gagna rapidement. S'il fallait que ce soit vrai... Il ne lui resterait plus que sa Lady. Et parlant de sa Lady.

« Plagg transforme-moi! »


	11. Affronter la réalité

Les rayons du soleil qui entraient par la fenêtre au-dessus du lit réveillèrent bientôt Adrien. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de se tourner vers sa compagne. Marinette était toujours endormie à ses côtés, totalement nue. Il leva tranquillement les draps qui la recouvrait pour admirer une fois de plus son corps si parfait.

Les soupirs et gémissements qu'il lui avait soutiré la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Suite à l'attaque, il avait à peine laissé le temps à sa partenaire de se détransformer. Aussitôt qu'il l'avait pu, il était retourné exactement là où ils avaient été interrompus. Malgré le désir pressant qui le poussait à agir, il l'avait traité comme la princesse qu'elle était. Aucun homme, il en était certain, ne la dorloterait jamais aussi doucement et amoureusement qu'il l'avait fait et qu'il le ferait toujours. Elle était à lui. Cela pouvait sembler possessif, mais Adrien avait été abandonné si longtemps qu'il s'était juré que jamais personne ne viendrait lui prendre sa Lady, sa princesse, sa Marinette.

Alors qu'il repensait aux doux instants de la nuit dernière, il sentit le désir prendre possession de lui à nouveau. Elle était là, à ses côtés, plus irrésistible que jamais dans la sérénité de son sommeil. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Il commença par doucement caresser ses flancs en embrassant ses épaules. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et traça la ligne de ses hanches d'un doigt. Le contact l'embrasa encore plus. Il la sentit frissonner sous son toucher.

Marinette ouvrit doucement les yeux. Les caresses que lui faisait son ami avait fini de la réveiller. Elle le regarda avec un sourire. Il avait ce regard d'un homme qui en demandait encore. Pour confirmer ses doutes, elle sentait son sexe durcir contre sa cuisse.

"Chaton?" Elle avait un sourire moqueur. Elle n'allait pas le laisser gagner aussi facilement. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa passionnément. Une de ses mains s'était placé sur sa nuque pour éviter qu'elle lui résiste, l'autre s'éternisait paresseusement sur ses hanches. Alors qu'ils se séparaient pour respirer un peu, elle en profita pour se libérer.

"C'est qu'il est gourmand le chaton."

"Princesse s'il vous plaît" Comme pour faire valoir son point, il se mit à embrasser ses seins et à doucement descendre sa main pour rejoindre le point sensible qu'il avait découvert la veille. Il sut qu'il avait gagné son pari quand elle laissa sortir un gémissement de plaisir en retour.

Les minutes qui suivirent ne furent que plaisir. L'anxiété de la première fois ne vint pas les gêner cette fois-ci. Ils purent expérimenter d'autres caresses, explorer d'autres points faibles. Adrien ne se lassait pas de s'enfoncer en elle, toujours plus vite, dans cet endroit si chaud, concis et extasiant. Il la devinait totalement déstabilisée sous lui, se laissant gagner par l'excitation. Quand il la sentit se raidir de plaisir, il ne put se contenir plus longtemps et il la rejoignit dans son extase avant de retomber à ses côtés, totalement satisfait.

"Marinette, je t'aime."

"Moi aussi Chaton. Je t'aime"

Elle ne comprenait pas. Il était impossible pour lui de décrire seulement avec des mots les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle. Il aurait voulu lui faire comprendre que sans elle, plus rien n'avait de sens. Il voulait qu'elle sache qu'au péril de sa propre vie, il sauverait la sienne sans hésitation.

"S'il te plaît, ne me laisse jamais. Je serais pas capable de supporter."

Il y avait beaucoup d'amour et beaucoup de douleur dans ses paroles. Marinette ressentit tout cela.

"Adrien, je sais. Hey, regarde-moi!"

Son regard rencontra le sien.

"C'est avec toi que je veux passer ma vie, que j'ai toujours voulu passer ma vie, Adrien ou Chat Noir, Chat Noir ou Adrien, il n'y a toujours eu que vous deux dans mon cœur."

"Marinette, Adrien, je crois qu'il est temps que vous descendiez. Il y a beaucoup de gens pour vous."

Les médias! Comment avaient-ils pu oublier qu'aujourd'hui, le monde entier était au courant de leur relation? Tous deux se dépêchèrent à se préparer. Pour sauver du temps, et surtout parce qu'ils en avaient envie, ils prirent leur douche ensemble puis enfilèrent le premier ensemble acceptable qu'ils trouvèrent. Ils descendirent ensuite à la pâtisserie en quête de croissants et surtout pour découvrir les curieux qui demandaient à les voir.

Il n'y avait pas nécessairement foule, il s'agissait après tout que de la relation amoureuse d'un mannequin de 18 ans. Mais ceux qui s'étaient présentés étaient particulièrement insistants et les parents de Marinette n'avaient pas de temps pour cela. Lorsqu'ils se présentèrent dans toute la sublimation d'un amour pleinement partagé, ils n'avaient pas besoin de parler pour se faire comprendre. Gabriel Agreste avait voulu éviter que leur relation ne soit vue que comme une aventure, leurs regards en racontaient beaucoup plus que cela.

Marinette, en tant que Ladybug, avait l'habitude de la presse, mais, anonymat oblige, sa vie privée n'avait jamais été au cœur des entrevues. Cette fois-ci, elle était un peu déstabilisée. Adrien, de son côté, savait exactement comment agir et quoi dire. Au bout d'une bonne heure, les curieux étaient repartis satisfaits et le jeune couple pu se préparer pour leur premier cours de la journée.

Dès qu'ils aperçurent Chloé en arrivant ce matin-là, ils surent qu'elle ne préparait rien de bon. Sa façon suave de les saluer, son sourire hypocrite, sa démarche sure d'elle... Marinette en avait des frissons. Cette fille-là était capable de bien des bassesses pour obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Jusqu'où irait-elle pour récupérer Adrien et humilier Marinette? Elle s'approcha d'eux avec toute l'assurance qu'on lui connaît, accompagnée par sa fidèle binôme.

"Oh Adrichou, je voulais m'excuser de la façon dont j'ai réagis plus tôt cette semaine."

Chloé qui s'excusait... la jeune héroïne était encore plus méfiante. Adrien, quant à lui, avait l'air hébété. Jamais avant il n'avait entendu d'excuses de sa camarade d'enfance.

"En ce qui concerne le bal, j'ai trouvé un cavalier absolument A-DO-RABLE. Il est beau et riche et célèbre. Évidemment, tous les yeux seront tournés vers nous lorsque nous arriverons au bal. Tu ne t'attendais pas j'espère à ce que les gens te remarquent ma chère Marinette."

La demoiselle en question ne répondit pas. Elle lui jeta un regard désintéressé en souhaitant que ce mauvais quart d'heure se termine le plus rapidement possible. À côté de Chloé, sa détestable amie laissa échapper un petit rire énervant.

"Enfin, j'imagine que c'est ce que tu t'attends d'une relation avec Adrien. Sans lui, tu ne serais rien en fait."

"Chloé!" Le ton d'Adrien n'annonçait rien de bon pour la jeune blonde.

"Mais voyons Adrichou, tout le monde sait qu'elle s'intéresse à toi que pour la publicité..."

"Non seulement, je sais que tout cela est faux, mais en plus tu insinues que la seule chose que je puisse apporter à une fille est la célébrité?"

"Mais enfin, non voyons, je veux dire..."

"Je crois que tu en as assez dit comme cela." Il ne la salua même pas, alors qu'il entraînait Marinette loin de la langue de vipère.

Comme le couple s'éloignait, Chloé se tourna vers sa copine.

"Elle ne perd rien pour attendre cette chipie. C'est évident qu'elle l'a ensorcelé. Je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui lui trouve, elle est si vulgaire."

"Ne t'en fais pas Chloé, mon frère m'a confirmé qu'il t'accompagnerait. Le plan va fonctionner. Il aura beaucoup de plaisir à prouver à M. Agreste qu'il n'est pas le seul homme sur terre. "

"Ouais, une peste aussi profiteuse ne pourra pas résister à sa richesse et sa célébrité. C'est une trop belle occasion."

Les deux malfaisantes se tapèrent dans la main avant de tourner les talons et se diriger vers le cours, insultant au passage un ou deux élèves qui n'étaient pas dignes de leur rang.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement pour les amoureux. Évidemment plusieurs personnes se tournaient sur leur passage, prenant un cliché, les pointant du doigt. Que ce soit à l'école ou dans la rue, il était évident qu'ils n'avaient aucune intimité. Marinette eu même l'impression que certaines demoiselles la toisaient d'un regard mauvais. Mais c'était certainement juste son imagination, un effet secondaire de cette soudaine popularité qu'elle n'appréciait pas particulièrement. Sans le costume, les regards pesaient plus lourd sur son dos.

Le bal approchait à grand pas et avec lui, la fin de la trêve contre le papillon. Les jours étaient comptés et si le couple voulait pouvoir agir dès la fin des classe, il fallait qu'il commence tout de suite à mettre leur plan à exécution. C'est ainsi que ce soir-là, Marinette prit le chemin du Manoir Agreste avec dans son sac à dos, le nécessaire pour y passer la nuit. Ce serait la première mission d'espionnage pour les kwamis et ils comptaient la faire ensemble.

Alors que Tikki et Plagg quittaient la pièce en pénétrant dans un mur, Marinette et Adrien s'installèrent pour terminer leurs travaux. En attendant que son copain ne revienne avec une collation, la jeune fille se permit d'aller consulter les réseaux sociaux pour la première fois de la journée.

Lorsqu'Adrien entra dans la chambre, il tomba sur une Marinette totalement en état de choc, les larmes aux yeux alors qu'elle parcourait frénétiquement du doigt les divers commentaires et articles qui étaient parus à leur sujet.

"Mari?"

Elle ne répondait pas, absorbé par un message haineux à son endroit suite à la révélation de leur nouvelle relation.

"Mari, ça va?"

Elle se tourna lentement vers son copain.

"Tu as vu tous ce messages. C'est affreux!"

Il lui prit le téléphone des mains, le ferma et le déposa sur la table devant lui. Il prit ensuite ses mains dans les siennes. Le visage de la jeune fille était toujours baissé dans un état de pure stupeur.

"Mari, regarde-moi!"

Elle leva doucement la tête. Adrien lisait dans ses yeux toute la douleur que la demoiselle était en train d'expérimenter.

"Mari, ma princesse. Ce genre de message était inévitable, c'est le quotidien pour ma famille. Tu dois me le dire tout de suite si c'est trop pour toi, si la relation n'en vaut pas le coup. Je vais te laisser partir, je veux que ton bonheur."

Marinette prenait tranquillement conscience de ce qu'Adrien essayait de lui dire. Le quitter? Jamais de la vie! Oui les messages étaient affreux, oui c'était dur à supporter, mais l'amour qu'ils avaient était plus fort que tout. Adrien devrait pourtant être au courant.

"Adrien, non, jamais de la vie... C'est un choc là tout de suite, mais il n'y a que toi. Il n'y aura toujours que toi."

Le garçon l'embrassa tendrement puis appuya son front contre le sien. "Règle d'or: on ne regarde plus les réseaux sociaux, enfin, jusqu'à ce que ça se calme. De toute façon, j'ai des activités beaucoup plus intéressantes à t'offrir."

"Comme nos devoirs" Elle se sépara du jeune homme et ouvrit ses livres.

"Tu connais vraiment le chemin vers le cœur d'un homme..." Il lui fit une mine boudeuse et entreprit d'ouvrir ses propres bouquins. "Ce n'est que partie remise."

"Pour ça, il faudra être sage Chaton."


	12. Le bal

La vie filait à toute allure quand le bonheur était au rendez-vous. Il y avait bien une ombre au tableau d'Adrien mais il décida d'enfouir tout cela au plus creux de ses pensées. Pour l'instant, les kwamis menaient l'enquête et le jeune homme s'en soucierait lorsqu'il aurait des certitudes. Il s'attendait au pire mais espérait le meilleur. Au bout du chemin l'attendait un soulagement sous une forme ou une autre: c'était la défaite du papillon ou l'acquittement de son père. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait qu'il y gagnerait quelque chose.

Le soleil se levait sur le dernier jour de l'année scolaire, réveillant les deux héros blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le lit de Marinette. Alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle vit un rayon danser dans les boucles dorées de son ami, comme si la vie souhaitait mettre en évidence le trésor qu'elle avait entre les mains. Le cœur lui faisait mal de bonheur alors qu'elle admirait la beauté parfaite du visage de son compagnon. Dans le calme de son sommeil, elle le trouvait encore plus magnifique. Elle ne croyait toujours pas à sa chance, l'amour de sa vie, son partenaire, son âme sœur. Ils s'étaient trouvés, ils s'étaient reconnus et ils avaient toute une vie ensemble devant eux; une vie remplie de projets communs. À commencer par le bal de ce soir...

Le bal de ce soir! Marinette revenait à la réalité. Elle avait une longue journée devant elle. M. Agreste l'avait bien averti, tous les yeux de la mode seraient sur eux. Elle devait être parfaite, et même plus si possible. À côté d'elle, Adrien ouvrit doucement les yeux et lui fit un gentil sourire avant de remarquer son air inquiet. Il lui donna un baiser dans le cou.

"Hey Princesse, ça va?"

"Bon matin Chaton. Je suis juste un peu nerveuse pour le bal de ce soir."

"Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Une beauté comme la tienne n'a besoin de très peu pour se mettre en valeur. Et nos habits sont parfaits, mon père les a approuvés, tu te souviens."

"Oui mais la robe, les souliers, le maquillage, les bijoux, il y a tant à penser. Je ne sais pas si je vais supporter la pression, avec tous les photographes et les journalistes et..."

"Hey... tu es Ladybug, tu as connu bien pire. Je suis certain que tout le monde n'aura de yeux que pour toi et moi je pourrai me pavaner en disant que cette femme extraordinaire est la mienne."

"Ah ça, je suis certaine que tu ne manqueras pas une occasion de te pavaner." Elle l'embrassa rapidement avant de descendre du lit. Ce qui ne parut pas plaire au jeune homme qui laissa entendre une légère plainte en tendant les bras vers elle.

"Ma Lady, ne me délaisse pas tout de suite. Regarde comme j'ai l'air esseulé dans ce grand lit..."

"Tu n'as qu'à te rouler en boule comme le gros matou que tu es."

Elle se précipita à la salle de bain et Adrien se leva péniblement. Ce n'est qu'en se rappelant où il était et ce que ça impliquait comme petit déjeuner qu'il retrouva le sourire. Il pouvait tout à fait s'y faire à vivre au-dessus d'une boulangerie.

Sabine ne se fatiguait pas de voir le jeune homme manger avec bonheur les produits du commerce. Après tout, un jeune homme de son âge avait besoin d'énergie et quand, de plus, on prenait en considération le fait qu'il était un superhéros, pourquoi devait-il se priver? Les kwamis non plus n'étaient pas en reste. Pour qu'ils puissent, autant que les deux héros, bénéficier de plus d'intimité, Sabine et Tom leur avait réservé un coin bien à eux dans la maison. Bon, il ne s'agissait que d'un simple placard mais, à l'aide de ses parents, Marinette leur avait concocter un petit nid douillet, bien décoré avec tout pleins de coussins, un mini frigo toujours bien garni de camembert et une jarre à biscuits remplis de produits frais du jour. Plagg vénérait totalement la jeune fille qui ne négligeait jamais son estomac insatiable.

Après qu'Adrien et Plagg ait mangé tout leur saoule, ils quittèrent à contrecœur leurs douces moitié pour permettre à la jeune demoiselle de se préparer, sans se faire divertir par quelques plans futiles de son compagnon adoré. Alya devait se présenter très bientôt pour qu'ensembles elles mettent la touche finale à ce qui devait être une soirée mémorable. Il avait été prévu que Nino rejoigne Adrien chez lui et qu'ils aillent par la suite, cueillir les demoiselles à la boulangerie dans la limousine du modèle. Le jeune homme en question ne tenait plus en place. Être séparé, ne serait-ce que quelques heures, de sa flamme était une torture pratiquement insoutenable. Mais le temps étant une ressource limitée, l'horloge finit par annoncer le moment tant attendu où il quittait avec son meilleur copain rejoindre celle qui hantait ses rêves et comblait ses jours.

C'est Sabine qui répondit à la porte et qui, après avoir complimenté les garçons sur leur élégance, les conduisit au salon en attente de leurs bien-aimées. "Marinette, les garçons sont là! Ne tardez pas trop ou vous serez en retard." Elle partit vite en quête de son appareil-photo, laissant les deux prétendants patienter seuls.

Ce fût Marinette qui descendit la première. Bien qu'Adrien l'ait déjà vu dans sa robe par deux fois, sa beauté ne manqua pas de le frapper encore une fois. Elle était tout simplement ravissante avec ses cheveux dont les boucles de jais luisaient et sa silhouette mise en valeur par une création qui lui seyait à merveille.

Quand Alya descendit à son tour, les deux garçons ne purent retenir une exclamation d'admiration. Elle était tout simplement époustouflante. Marinette lui avait confectionnée une robe couleur d'été qui faisait ressortir son teint de métisse et mettait ses yeux en valeur. Elle avait laissé tomber les lunettes pour la soirée, elle tolérerait les lentilles pour quelques heures. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en une coiffure à la fois simple et élégante qui cadrait avec la forme de son visage et la personnalité affirmée de la journaliste. En ce moment, Nino était l'homme le plus fier de la planète.

Adrien se pencha à l'oreille de sa copine pour lui murmurer: "Excellent travail Princesse. Tu fais des merveilles." Alors qu'elle se retournait pour le remercier, elle surprit une lueur d'amusement dans son regard et remarquât qu'il avait les mains cachées dans son dos.

"Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes Chaton?"

"Ferme les yeux."

Elle s'exécuta et sentit son partenaire passer les mains autour de son cou. Le poids du bijou qu'elle portait alors disparut.

"Qu'est-ce que..."

"Shh... Patience!"

Quelque chose de froid se logea alors sur sa poitrine.

"Maintenant, tu peux ouvrir les yeux."

Elle baissa son regard et l'aperçut. C'était un collier délicat en or blanc avec une unique pierre bleue, le même bleu que sa robe, le même bleu que ses yeux. Elle savait qu'Adrien devait avoir personnellement exigé ce bleu. Elle releva la tête et lui fit un sourire.

"Oh Adrien, ça a dût te coûter une fortune!"

"Aucune fortune ne peut te rendre grâce ma La... " Il se souvint de la présence de leurs amis. "Princesse."

À ce moment, elle se sentait parfaitement heureuse. Elle l'embrassa pour le remercier mais les deux se perdirent dans ce baiser et oublièrent le monde autour.

"Mm. Mmm." Alya les ramenait à l'ordre. "Il faudrait peut-être y aller."

"Pas avant que je vous aie photographié." Sabine venait d'arriver. Elle prit une quantité considérable de clichés avant d'enfin les libérer. Puis les quatre amis s'enfoncèrent dans la limousine. Durant le trajet, les conversations étaient agréables, amicales mais Marinette ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être nerveuse. Ses mains moites et son regard absent n'échappa pas à Adrien.

"Relaxe ma belle, je suis avec toi. Tu es parfaite, Alya est parfaite et tout va bien aller."

Comme c'est le cas chaque fois que l'on appréhende un évènement, ils arrivèrent beaucoup trop vite au goût de Marinette. Elle laissa Nino et Alya sortir en premier et quand Adrien lui tendit la main pour la faire descendre, elle prit une grande inspiration avant de se jeter dans ce monde impitoyable. Avant même qu'elle ne mette le pied dehors, elle avait entrevue les dizaines de flash qui déferlaient sur son compagnon. Maintenant qu'elle se redressait elle sentit l'œil des caméras se braquer sur elle et des éclairs la foudroyer de tous les sens. Ils n'étaient pas si nombreux, une vingtaine en tout, mais elle savait qu'ils étaient venus pour elle, enfin Adrien et elle.

Le trajet entre la voiture et l'entrée de la salle passa comme dans un rêve. Elle se concentra sur une démarche légère que lui avait enseignée Adrien en gardant un sourire qu'elle avait maintes et maintes fois pratiqué devant son miroir. Se concentrer sur ces deux éléments lui prit toute son énergie et son attention. De son côté, Alya avait un plaisir fou à saluer les journalistes et leur envoyer des baisers. Facile de se permettre de telles folies quand la pression de la performance n'était pas sur ses épaules.

Ils finirent par atteindre la porte au grand soulagement de Marinette. Le moment était passé; il était maintenant temps de s'amuser. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, l'ambiance gagna Alya qui saisit Nino par la main et malgré ses protestations, l'attira vers la piste de danse. Avant même que les deux héros aient pu décider où se diriger, un éclair blond passa au côté de Marinette et la première chose qu'elle sut était que Chloé s'était bien ancré au cou d'Adrien.

"Oh Adrien, tu es vraiment magnifique ce soir. Comment tu me trouves? Avoue que ma coiffure est absolument divine. Et la robe c'est une création de ton père, tu as remarqué? Quand on a les moyens de s'offrir le meilleur, pas besoin de le fabriquer. J'ai vu quelqu'un là-bas que tu n'as pas vu depuis longtemps, suis-moi ce sera une belle surprise... allez viens!"

Le jeune homme fit un regard d'excuse à sa copine alors que Chloé l'entraînait à sa suite en plein milieu de la salle. Marinette le perdit rapidement de vue à travers la foule et lorsqu'elle se retourna pour repérer sa meilleure amie, elle se retrouva nez à nez avec un jeune noiraud qui lui souriait. Son visage lui disait quelque chose mais elle n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

"Quand elle veut quelque chose, c'est dur de lui résister." Il disait cela en faisant un signe vers là où Chloé et Adrien étaient disparus. Un serveur passa avec un plateau et il y prit deux coupes. "Je m'appelle Kevin je suis le cavalier de Chloé ce soir." Il lui tendit une des deux coupes de champagnes et Marinette la prit d'un air hésitant. "À qui ai-je l'honneur?" Il déposa un baiser sur sa main.

"Marinette... je m'appelle Marinette."

"C'est un honneur de faire ta connaissance Mlle Marinette. Je suis curieux, cette robe, c'est une création assez unique. Où est-ce que tu as bien ou la dénicher?"

Chloé avait conseillé à Kevin de complimenter la robe de Marinette comme entrée en matière. Lui parler de mode lui permettrait de parvenir rapidement à ses fins. Le sujet eut effectivement le succès escompté et les deux jeunes gens s'engagèrent rapidement dans une conversation amicale sur leur vie en générale. Dans le temps de le dire, les coupes avaient été vidées et un serveur passa les remplir une nouvelle fois. Marinette lui parla de la boulangerie, la mode, l'école et Kevin lui apprit qu'il gagnait sa vie comme acteur, principalement dans des films américains (c'était donc là qu'elle l'avait déjà vu) et qu'il avait aussi une passion pour la mode et les motocyclettes en plus d'être musicien à ses heures.

Alors que Marinette lui fit part de ses rêves concernant sa carrière, l'acteur lui appris qu'il avait bien un ou deux contacts aux États-Unis qui pourraient lui permettre de percer outremer. Il lui proposa de passer un coup de fil sur le champ pour tâter le terrain. Ne voulant pas laisser passer une si belle occasion, la styliste suivit le garçon à l'extérieur d'où il pourrait téléphoner sans le vacarme de la fête. Il prit le temps de s'arrêter devant un serveur qui leur remplit de nouveau leurs coupes et saisit la main de la jeune fille avant de s'éclipser dans le jardin.

En se dirigeant vers la sortie, elle avait remarqué qu'Adrien était en grande conversation avec un garçon qu'il semblait bien connaître. Chloé était toujours accrochée après lui, caressant subtilement son dos et son épaule. Marinette avait pris le parti de ne pas s'en faire; la blonde avait toujours été extrêmement envahissante avec son copain. La vérité était qu'Adrien perdu dans une conversation avec un de ses amis d'enfance, n'avait même pas conscience de la proximité de la peste. Par contre, alors qu'il détournait légèrement le regard, il eut pleinement connaissance que sa bien-aimée quittait vers le jardin mains dans la main avec un parfait inconnu, une coupe de champagne bien remplie à la main.

"Chloé, le garçon avec Marinette, tu le connais?" La blonde eut à peine le temps de les voir sortir. "Oh oui, c'est Kevin."

"Qui c'est Kevin?"

"Voyons, tu ne connais pas Kevin Dufort, c'est un acteur très connu. Il joue dans tout plein de films américains. Il est venu avec moi."

Adrien fut vite rappelé à la conversation qu'il avait avec son vieil ami mais il ne put s'empêcher de laisser son regard dérivé fréquemment vers la porte, espérant voir sa Lady revenir le plus vite possible. Mais les minutes s'écoulèrent et elle ne revenait pas. Il était inquiet. D'accord soyons honnête, il était totalement dévoré par la jalousie. Alya et Nino vinrent le rejoindre, les joues rougies par la danse et l'alcool.

"Hey beau mec, où as-tu mis Mari?"

Il lui fit un regard sombre avant de lui répondre. "Elle a quitté il y a quelques minutes au jardin avec un Kevin Dumachin... un espèce d'acteur ou je ne sais quoi."

"Kevin Dufort... oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu!"

"Quoi tu le connais?"

"Qui ne le connais pas? Il a joué dans tout plein de films et il est beau comme un dieu." Il lui adressa un regard accusateur.

"Euh ouais, c'est pas génial pour toi! Mais tu sais très bien que Mari est dingue de toi, y'a pas de souci à se faire." Elle lança tout de même un regard excité vers la porte offensante guettant impatiemment l'arrivée de sa meilleure amie mais surtout, surtout l'adonis avec qui elle s'était éclipsé."

Quand Marinette et Kevin sortirent dans le jardin, ce dernier avait déjà commencé à signaler le numéro de son contact américain. Il n'eut cependant pas de chance et tomba sur une boîte vocale. Il laissa un message et entraînant la jeune fille avec lui s'enfonça plus profondément dans le jardin en consultant son bottin à la recherche de son autre contact. Il était pleinement au courant qu'il s'éloignait de la fête et il n'était pas particulièrement pressé de trouver ce qu'il cherchait et d'ainsi donner une raison à sa compagne de retourner à l'intérieur.

Malgré l'excitation d'établir le contact avec un autre continent, Marinette commençait à jeter des regards inquiets par-dessus son épaule. Kevin semblait ne pas se rendre compte du chemin qu'ils avaient parcourus, tout absorbé qu'il était dans ses recherches. En réalité, il prenait simplement son temps pour consulter les noms de son annuaire et attendait d'être à assez bonne distance avant d'appuyer finalement sur le nom du fameux contact.

Encore une fois, il tomba sur une boîte vocale. Il laissa un autre message faisant l'éloge de la jeune styliste puis se retourna avec son sourire le plus ravageur vers l'objet de sa convoitise.

"Alors, excité de connaître un nouveau continent?"

"Ne précipitons rien, ce n'était qu'un message téléphonique. Rien n'est encore joué. "

"Hey, ne sous-estime pas mon influence. Je peux te faire aller beaucoup plus loin que tu ne le penses."

Marinette commençait à être méfiante. Pourquoi, est-ce qu'un parfait inconnu voulait à tout prix propulser sa carrière dès la première rencontre et sur la base d'une seule robe.

"Tu sais, j'ai déjà l'aval de Gabriel Agreste. Je ne pars pas de zéro."

"Bin voyons, Agreste peut t'offrir le marché Français ou peut-être européen avec un peu de chance. Moi je te parle de l'Amérique. New-York, Hollywood, c'est le rêve non?"

Elle rit un peu nerveusement. "Je peux savoir pourquoi un parfait inconnu m'offre soudainement l'Amérique sur un plateau d'argent?" D'angoisse, elle vida rapidement sa dernière coupe et laissa échapper un autre gloussement nerveux.

Il la regarda dans les yeux. "Bien avec le temps, j'ai appris à reconnaître une occasion en or. Je ne peux décemment pas rencontrer une fille aussi talentueuse, intelligente et mignonne et ne pas lui offrir d'office ce qui lui revient de droit."

Elle baissa le regard, plus parce qu'elle était mal à l'aise que flattée. Elle savait pertinemment qu'il n'y avait qu'Adrien qui pouvait lui parler ainsi. Elle réalisait qu'elle ne devrait pas se retrouver dans cette position. Elle releva la tête et tenta d'éviter le regard intense de son interlocuteur tout en essayant de se réorienter et trouver le chemin du retour. L'alcool l'avait laissée un peu confuse et tout ce qu'elle souhaitait c'était de retrouver les bras réconfortant d'Adrien.

"Je... je dois rentrer, Adrien doit s'inquiéter."

"Adrien Agreste? Tu en pinces réellement pour lui?" Son ton avait quelque chose d'insolent.

La surprise l'amena à se retourner brusquement vers le jeune homme. "Je ne fais pas qu'en pincer pour lui... on est ensemble. Un couple. En amour."

"Les choses peuvent changer." Comme il se rapprochait d'elle, elle ne dévia pas le regard. "Dans. Tes. Rêves."

Elle s'éloigna brusquement de lui et se fia à son instinct de superhéroïne pour retrouver son chemin. Quand, elle entra dans la salle, elle chercha désespérément du regard l'homme de ses rêves. À bien y penser, l'image de Chloé suspendu à son cou à le caresser n'avait rien de rassurant et elle souhaitait ardemment qu'il la rassure sur ses sentiments envers elle. Elle le repéra rapidement dans un coin, discutant avec Alya et Nino. Lorsqu'il l'aperçut, son sourire de soulagement lui alla droit au cœur. Elle se précipita à sa rencontre pour se jeter à son cou et l'embrasser passionnément. C'était définitivement l'amour de sa vie.

Chloé regarda toute la scène d'un air rageur. Marinette se jetant au cou d'Adrien, Kevin revenant bredouille de sa promenade. Leur plan avait échoué. C'est avec son chaton que la styliste un peu éméchée rentrerait ce soir-là.


	13. L'équipe Miraculous

**Désolée que le chapitre soit si petit, mais c'était cela ou vous attendiez plus longtemps car je veux bien faire les choses. Bonne lecture!**

La soirée avait été parfaite. La nuit qui avait suivie, mémorable. Le soleil était levé depuis longtemps lorsque le couple sortit enfin des bras de Morphée. Avec un sourire, Adrien embrassa le bout du nez de sa compagne. Elle était tellement ravissante, pétillante… à lui.

« Bon matin ma Lady. Une autre journée parfaite avec la femme parfaite qui commence. »

Marinette éclata de rire. « Oh Chaton! » Elle l'embrassa farouchement et ils se perdirent une fois de plus dans une de ces séances d'affection intense qui avait le don d'exaspérer les kwamis. Et justement, ces derniers avaient un sujet important à aborder. Ils revenaient d'une de leurs nombreuses expéditions dans la demeure Agreste et les nouvelles, bien qu'encourageantes pour la quête des deux héros, étaient loin d'être joyeuses en ce qui concernait Adrien.

« Hum hum… » Tikki était en quête de l'attention de sa protégée.

Les deux amoureux se décollèrent à contrecœur et dirigèrent leurs regards vers les deux petits dieux qui se tenaient d'un air grave devant eux.

« Ça va Tikki? »

« Marinette, je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer. »

« Oh, je pensais passer la journée avec Adrien aujourd'hui, nous n'avons rien à l'horaire et… »

Plagg interrompit la jeune fille. « Moi et le gamin venons avec vous. »

Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un peu perdu.

« Gamin, prends des vêtements pour la nuit. On vous racontera tout à la boulangerie. »

Adrien n'insista pas. Son Kwami n'avait jamais pris cet air avec lui. Cela n'inaugurait rien de bon. Il remplit un sac de divers vêtements et effets personnels pendant que Marinette s'habillait.

Les kwamis allèrent se réfugier dans le sac à main de la demoiselle. Adrien passa au bureau de Nathalie pour l'informer qu'il ne rentrerait pas aujourd'hui et ils prirent la direction de la maison de Marinette.

Après avoir discuté avec Sabine et Tom du bal de la veille, ils montèrent à la chambre de la jeune fille et se préparèrent à entendre le compte rendu de leurs Kwamis. Plagg qui connaissait bien Adrien décida que c'était à lui de confirmer ce que le jeune homme redoutait.

« Gamin, nous avons passé pas mal de temps à suivre de ton père et je suis désolé mais tu avais raison. »

Adrien ne dit rien. Son cœur s'était arrêté, ses mains tremblaient, son cerveau ne fonctionnait plus. Marinette se colla contre lui et entreprit d'interroger les kwamis.

« Vous avez vu son Miraculous? »

« Oui » Répondit Tikki « et nous avons pu parler avec Nooroo. »

« Et? » demanda Marinette.

« Bien, le moral de Nooroo est plutôt bas et son maître, enfin, Mr. Agreste devient de plus en plus habile avec son pouvoir. Les périodes de transformation lui demandent de plus en plus d'énergie. Il devient puissant. C'est un adulte avec un but malfaisant, un Miraculous ne devrait jamais appartenir à ce genre d'individu. »

« Tikki, pour le bien d'Adrien, je pense qu'on devrait toujours en parler sous le nom du Papillon. » Marinette mit la main sur l'épaule de son copain pour demander son approbation.

Adrien hocha la tête douloureusement.

« Le Papillon ne se sépare pratiquement jamais de son Miraculous. Les seuls moments où il ne l'a pas sur lui, c'est quand il se douche. » informa Tikki.

Marinette était en tombée en mode réflexion : « Maintenant qu'on a la confirmation, il nous faudra un plan. Mis à part la possibilité de donner des pouvoirs à un autre être humain, quels sont les forces du Papillon? »

« Bien, tout comme vous, sa force se décuple au moment de la transformation, ce qui le rend dangereux à affronter. »

« Mais évidemment » continua Plagg « les pouvoirs du Papillon ne causeront pas problème. »

Marinette le regarda surprise. « Non? »

« Bien, nous avons la chance de connaître l'ennemi sous son masque, ce qui nous donne l'avantage. Moi et Tikki en avons discuté et pour le bien de tous, notre plan devra miser sur la prudence. Il faudra affronter le Papillon dans sa forme civile.»

« Alors, on lui prend son Miraculous d'abord.» Adrien venait de se joindre à la conversation et son interaction fit sursauter Marinette.

« Tikki, Plagg, je sais que mon père a une horaire réglé comme un horloge. Ce qui veut dire qu'il prend probablement sa douche à la même heure tous les jours. Est-ce que j'ai raison? »

Plagg hocha la tête. "Je crois que le gamin a tout compris."

« Seriez-vous capable de soulever le Miraculous du Papillon? »

Tikki parut surprise. « Nous? Pourquoi nous? »

« Je me vois mal retontir dans la salle de bain de mon père pendant qu'il se douche. Surtout avec toutes les caméras de la maison. Il n'en faudrait pas long avant qu'il me repère. Mais si vous, vous vous faufilez dans sa chambre de bain, je suis persuadé que cette pièce n'a pas de caméra. »

Tikki voyait où il voulait en venir. « Oh Adrien, je veux bien mais même si moi, Plagg et Nooroo sommes capables de traverser les murs, ce n'est pas le cas du Miraculous. »

« Je sais, j'y ai pensé. Vous le balancerai par la fenêtre. Moi, en fait Chat Noir ou Ladybug ira le récupérer. »

« Mais Chaton, il y a des caméras à l'extérieur. Ton père s'en apercevra rapidement. »

« Il faudra agir rapidement. Dès que le MIraculous sera entre nos mains, il faudra qu'il soit remis à M. Fu et nous devrons être prêts à affronter le Papillon sans son masque.

« Ok Chaton, tu iras porter le MIraculous à Mr. Fu et j'affronterai ton père. Il est hors de question que tu vives ce genre de stress. »

« Non, je veux l'affronter. »

"Mais il faut qu'un de nous deux se sauvent avec le Miraculous."

« Alors nous aurons besoin de complices. » conclu Tikki.

« Mr. Fu? » demanda Marinette.

« Tes parents. » répondit sa Kwami.

« Non, il est hors de question que mes parents soient impliqués. C'est trop dangereux. »

« Marinette, tes parents ne demandent qu'à t'aider et leur rôle sera sans risque. »

La Coccinelle leur fit part de son idée. Marinette continuait à avoir des réserves.

« Je ne sais pas, c'est beaucoup de responsabilité pour eux. »

Malgré lui, Adrien se mit en colère. « Marinette bon sang, ma mère est morte et mon père est notre pire ennemi et toi tu t'inquiètes des responsabilités sur les épaules de tes parents. »

Ce fût une claque en plein visage pour l'héroïne. Comment avait-elle pu être aussi aveugle et égoïste. Adrien nageait en plein cauchemar et elle pensait à son petit confort.

« Désolée Chaton, tu as raison. » Elle releva la tête, il n'était pas le temps de jouer les victimes. "Nous leur en parlerons dès cet après-midi, pas de temps à perdre: nous devons agir dès demain." Elle se tourna vers son ami. "Si ce n'est pas trop dur pour toi Chaton."

"Non, demain c'est parfait. Aussi bien en finir tout de suite."

"Et il y a quelqu'un d'autre que je dois mettre dans le coup..." Elle sortit sont téléphone et texta frénétiquement.

Adrien la regarda inquiet. "À qui tu écris?"

"Fais-moi confiance Chaton."


	14. Opération Papillon

Adrien récapitula pour être certain d'avoir bien compris. "Donc Alya rejoint Ladybug et Chat Noir demain dans le parc devant la statue pour nous remettre son téléphone. Tes parents attendront dehors dans la voiture devant le manoir. Je récupère le Miraculous sous la fenêtre de la salle de bain de mon père et toi tu l'attends patiemment dans le grand Hall."

"Tu as tout compris Chaton."

Adrien sortait de la douche et Marinette s'apprêtait à y aller. Elle avait profité de cet instant avec ses parents pour leur confier ses craintes et leur demander une immense faveur. Tom et Sabine avaient été plus qu'heureux d'accéder à sa demande et la jeune fille anticipait les évènements du lendemain avec moins d'appréhension.

Avant que le jeune homme ne les laisse, ils avaient tous profité d'un repas assez joyeux, entamant une ou deux bouteilles de vin et terminant le tout avec une spectaculaire montagne de macarons accompagnée d'un porto fabuleux. Cela permis aux deux jeunes adultes de relaxer malgré la tâche qui les attendait dans quelques heures. Les pensées de Marinette était entièrement tournées vers son partenaire qui allait affronter l'impensable. Elle réprima un frisson en s'imaginant avoir à confronter son propre père.

Alors que la demoiselle laissait l'eau tiède la calmer, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son copain, l'amour de sa vie, son âme sœur. Comment allait-il pouvoir relaxer et dormir à la veille d'un évènement qui ferait basculer toute son existence? Il avait besoin de ses forces pour confronter l'épreuve la plus douloureuse de sa vie (et il avait déjà perdu sa mère). Elle ne s'attarda pas loin de lui, elle savait ce qu'elle avait à faire.

Comme elle s'y attendait, c'est un Adrien plutôt nerveux qui patientait sur sa chaise. Elle ne s'était pas embarrassée de vêtements superflus. Vêtue d'une simple camisole et d'une culotte à la garçonne, elle approcha d'un pas séduisant vers l'homme de sa vie.

"Tu veux qu'on monte tout de suite?"

Les yeux béants, la respiration saccadée, le jeune homme ne put qu'hocher la tête et la suivre dans l'échelle qui menait vers le paradis. À peine avaient-ils rejoint le lit, que le garçon, ne tenant plus, s'empara des lèvres de sa copine. Il n'en pouvait plus de la voir toujours plus belle jour après jour et elle savait indéniablement ce qu'elle faisait en s'approchant d'une démarche aussi féline (N'était-il pas un chat après tout?) Il la plaqua au lit et le regarda d'un air conquérant. "Ma Lady... tu joues avec le feu."

"Et je n'ai aucun problème à me brûler Chaton."

Ces dernières paroles achevèrent de l'exciter. Il en avait presque mal. Son boxer aurait bien pu déchirer sous la pression de son érection. Aucun homme normal ne pouvait survivre à une telle tentation. Elle était plus que désirable, c'était une déesse qui possédait des pouvoirs ne pouvant définitivement pas appartenir à ce monde. La regarder était surréaliste. Était-ce l'alcool? Il lui semblait qu'elle scintillait tellement sa beauté était aveuglante.

Il s'attaqua à ses lèvres en étant pleinement conscient que ce n'était pas suffisant. Il voulait plus, il voulait de la chaleur, de l'extase et elle le savait. Il prit à nouveau conscience de la perfection de cette femme quand elle se déshabilla d'un coup et lui dit. "Sois pas timide Chaton, arrête de m'agacer, enlève tout et fais-moi l'amour."

Il ne pensait jamais que le plaisir pouvait être aussi douloureux. Son membre s'était à ce point durcit, que même lorsqu'il se défit de son boxer, il restait inconfortable. Au moment d'enfiler le préservatif, la peau lui démangeait. Il prit place au-dessus d'elle avec un regard avide et lorsqu'il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Marinette, il sut qu'elle était la solution, la libération. Il n'avait même pas encore songé à ce qu'il voulait d'elle qu'elle l'avait empoigné pour le diriger où un brasier demandait à s'éteindre. Il n'eut qu'à donner un coup de hanche avant de sentir un bonheur absolu se répandre en lui.

Elle l'avait excité à ce point que ce fût trop bref à son goût; quelques coups à peine avant qu'il ne s'abandonne au plaisir ultime. Mais il ne la laissa pas en reste. Massant de ses doigts le bout de chair fatidique, il ne céda que lorsqu'elle le gratifia du cri qui voulait tout dire. Ce ne fût qu'à cet instant qu'il s'abandonna totalement contre elle, la tête dans son cou. Quelques instants plus tard, il s'était endormi et Marinette poussa un soupir de soulagement: demain était un autre jour.

Ce matin-là, la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng affichait fermée pour une des rares fois de son histoire. Tom et Sabine attendaient que revienne les deux héros partis rencontrer la journaliste dans le parc. La veille, leur fille leur avait demandé si son copain pourrait venir habiter avec eux le temps que sa douleur se résorbe. Ils avaient accepté avec joie, offrant par le fait même une place dans leur famille à un jeune homme solitaire. Lorsqu'ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se refermer, ils se précipitèrent à leur rencontre.

Marinette se détransforma et donna un biscuit à Tikki avant de se tourner vers ses parents.

"Il est l'heure, tous en voiture."

Adrien derrière elle avait un air sombre mais résolu. Il hocha la tête et fût le premier à se lancer dans l'aventure.

Ils arrêtèrent à deux coins de rues du manoir. Il leur restait cinq minutes avant que, selon l'horaire strict du styliste, il saute dans la douche. Marinette, vêtue d'une veste à capuchon marcha nonchalamment jusqu'à la demeure où elle laissa s'envoler les kwamis. L'opération Papillon était officiellement lancée et les minutes étaient comptées.

Chaque geste était calculé à la minute près. Des individus rodant autour du manoir pouvaient éveiller des soupçons. L'heure de la douche était arrivée, Adrien rejoint tranquillement sa compagne près de la maison. Les kwamis devaient maintenant être arrivés à destination.

Marinette regarda approché son copain d'un air tendre.

"Ça devrait être l'heure maintenant. Tu sais ce que tu as à faire?"

Adrien hocha la tête. On lisait la détermination dans tes yeux.

"On se rejoint dans le grand Hall." Il vint pour la quitter.

"Adrien?"

Il se retourna vers elle.

"Je suis là Chaton. S'il vous plaît, quoi que ton père essaie de raconter, ne te laisse pas berner."

Il hocha la tête de nouveau et partit à la course affronter l'inconcevable. Son silence pesait lourd dans le cœur de sa copine, mais elle comprenait la douleur du jeune homme et elle serait à ses côtés, quoiqu'il arrive.

Adrien rejoint la rue sur laquelle donnait la fenêtre de la salle de bain de son père.

"Plagg?"

"Ici! C'est fait!" Le kwami sortit de derrière l'arbre.

"Allez on y va! Transforme-moi! 

Aussitôt qu'il eut revêtit le costume de son alter égo, il escalada la clôture. Arrivé sous la fenêtre, il chercha des mains le bijou. Lorsqu'il sentit le métal froid sous ses doigts, son cœur lui serrât légèrement. Il avait la preuve, c'était donc vrai. Mais il y avait des jours qu'il se faisait maintenant à cette idée. La douleur n'était pas aussi cuisante qu'elle aurait pu l'être. Ce n'était pas comme si l'homme lui avait montré beaucoup d'affection dans sa vie. Nathalie avait été plus souvent là pour lui que son propre père. Il eut une pensée inquiète envers la secrétaire mais secoua la tête. Il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter pour elle, sa partenaire ferait merveilleusement son travail. Il ne devait pas s'éterniser ici. De deux bonds, il avait rejoint la rue. Le précieux trésor entre ses griffes il alla retrouver Sabine et Tom.

Marinette était restée près de la grille principale de la demeure. Elle songeait à son copain, dont la vie allait définitivement chaviré ce jour-là. Toute absorbée qu'elle était dans ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas sa kwami arriver.

"Marinette!"

La demoiselle sursauta.

"Mission accomplie, pas de temps à perdre!"

"Tu as raison, Tikki, transforme-moi!"

Au même moment qu'Adrien découvrait le bijou de son père, Ladybug sonnait à la grille du manoir Agreste. Elle fut accueillie par la voix monotone de Nathalie.

"Oui!"

"Madame Sanscoeur, faites-moi confiance et agissez vite. Ouvrez-moi la grille, fermez le système de surveillance et rassemblez tous les employés présents dans le Grand Hall."

Après quelques instants que l'héroïne mit sur le compte d'une hésitation compréhensible de la part de la dame, la grille s'ouvrit. Ladybug rejoint rapidement la grande porte et y entra sans même prendre le temps de cogner. Dans le grand Hall, Nathalie arrivait accompagnée du garde du corps d'Adrien.

"Bonjour Ladybug, est-ce inadéquat de demander ce qui se passe."

"Mme Sanscoeur, est-ce là tous les employés qui sont présents au manoir présentement."

"Oui, les autres employés n'y seront pas avant une bonne heure."

"D'accord, je vous demande à vous deux de quitter immédiatement. Rendez-vous au poste de police, ils vous y attendent."

"Mais..."

"Pas le temps de discuter."

Elle prit Nathalie par les épaules et la regarda dans les yeux. "Faites-moi confiance."

Le garde du corps approcha d'un air menaçant.

"Hey, le gorille, ne t'avise surtout pas de lui faire du mal. À nous deux, on peut facilement te botter les fesses."

Chat Noir venait d'entrer en scène. "Faites ce qu'elle vous dit, vous n'êtes pas en sécurité ici."

Nathalie commençait à montrer des signes de nervosité. "Et M. Agreste? Il est toujours là-haut."

"Ils vous expliqueront tout au poste, s'il vous plaît quittez maintenant." 

Prenant finalement partie de croire les deux superhéros, c'est le gorille qui agit le premier. Il empoigna Nathalie par l'épaule et, la tenant fermement, l'amena avec lui vers la sortie. Chat Noir jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre pour s'assurer qu'ils quittaient. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il vit la voiture quitter dans la bonne direction. Mais ce n'était qu'une partie du problème qui venait de se résoudre.

"Tu as le téléphone d'Alya?"

"Oui j'ai fait l'échange avec tes parents. Le Grand Gardien sera bientôt en possession de la broche."

"Bien joué Chaton. Cache-toi, il ne devrait plus tarder."

Chat Noir se posta derrière une plante et ils n'eurent pas à attendre longtemps avant que se pointe l'ennemi.

"Nathalie, Nathalie!" Gabriel Agreste, à peine coiffé et s'étant visiblement vêtu en grande hâte apparût dans les escaliers.

"Mme Sanscoeur a quitté pour un lieu plus sûr. Contente de te rencontrer enfin…Papillon." Ladybug était tranquillement debout devant l'escalier à jouer avec son yo-yo.

Les yeux du styliste lancèrent des éclairs de rage à l'héroïne mais il tenta de ne pas se laisser décontenancer.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi vous parlez. Dites-moi où se trouve ma secrétaire et pourquoi les systèmes de caméra sont-ils hors service. Je devrais vous faire arrêter pour entrer par effraction et vol. Et commencez d'abord par me vouvoyer."

"Désolée, je ne vouvoie jamais les criminels. Et pour votre info, M. Agreste, je ne suis pas entrée par effraction; on m'a ouvert de bon gré. Pour ce qui est du vol... vous pourriez peut-être m'expliquer ce qu'on vous a volé?"

L'homme grogna.

"Parce que si quelqu'un vous a volé, je peux toujours vous aider à arrêter le fautif. Peut-être est-ce un akumatisé? Oh non, impossible, puisque la broche du Papillon est maintenant en sécurité."

"Vous bluffez."

"J'aimerais bien, mais je n'ai jamais été une bonne menteuse. Talent que vous semblez particulièrement posséder. Qu'est-ce que ça fait de mentir à tout le monde comme ça autour de vous, mentir à son propre fils pour un but égoïste?"

"Vous dites n'importe quoi."

"Ah oui? J'aimerais bien comprendre comment vous comptiez espérer utiliser nos Miraculous alors qu'une double transformation est impossible."

M. Agreste ne parlait plus, il se contentait de lancer des regards noirs à la coccinelle.

"Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait croire que nos Miraculous aurait le pouvoir de ramener votre femme à la vie? Votre femme est morte Gabriel, personne ne peut faire revivre les morts."

Ces paroles achevèrent d'énerver le styliste. Il se précipita dans les escaliers vers la coccinelle qui l'évita d'un bond. Il la regarda d'un air mauvais et lui parla d'une voix basse et menaçante.

"Le détenteur des Miraculous de la coccinelle et du chat est destiné à connaître l'ultime pouvoir. Il me faut ces Miraculous et je les aurai."

Il s'élança une fois de plus vers la jeune héroïne mais fût rapidement arrêté par un bâton qui, surgit de nulle part, le frappa à la tête, le laissant au sol étourdi.

"Personne ne touche à ma Lady."

Chat Noir était sorti de sa cachette et il éteignit l'enregistrement sur le téléphone de la journaliste. Il approchait d'un pas menaçant vers le styliste qui fut tout à coup effrayé par l'aura de puissance qui émanait du félin. "Pas même mon propre père."

Du côté du poste de police, où les officiers, Nathalie, le gorille et Alya assistaient à toute l'histoire en direct sur le Ladyblog, on sursauta au moment où la vidéo stoppa net. Roger ne perdit pas de temps. "Messieurs, au manoir."

Gabriel écarquillât les yeux au moment de la révélation. La peur ne quitta pas son regard mais la surprise s'y ajouta. Chat Noir stoppa sa progression, trop d'émotions s'affrontaient en lui. Il savait que la meilleure solution était de battre en retraite; il ne voulait pas regretter ses gestes. Il jeta un coup d'œil à sa partenaire. "Prend le relai ma Lady, je... je ne suis..."

"D'accord Chaton." Elle lança son yo-yo en direction de M. Agreste et le ficela entièrement. Il n'était plus possible pour lui de bouger.

"Tu sais où aller m'attendre. Je te rejoins bientôt."

Elle le regarda quitter d'un air triste avec la seule consolation de savoir qu'il ne serait pas akumatisé pour autant. L'homme suivit aussi la silhouette noire du regard, ce qui restait de son cœur venait de briser à tout jamais.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que n'arrive les policiers qui arrêtèrent Gabriel Agreste sur le champ. Lorsque la coccinelle sortit du manoir, officiers et journalistes affluaient vers elle. Elle refusa tout commentaire, la vidéo fournissait les preuves nécessaires à l'arrestation. Elle irait témoigner au poste plus tard, il y avait plus urgent pour l'instant. Lorsqu'elle croisa Alya, elle lui remit son téléphone et lui promit une éventuelle entrevue exclusive en échange de ses bons services.

Elle lança ensuite son yo-yo et alla rejoindre sa famille à la boulangerie. Elle était contente de voir qu'Adrien s'était, en effet, réfugié chez ses parents. Lorsqu'elle passa devant ceux-ci, ils lui firent signe qu'il l'attendait dans sa chambre. Elle ouvrit la trappe et retrouva son copain affalé sur sa chaise, le regard vide, les traits déformés. Il était maintenant le temps de vivre le deuil.


	15. La malchance du Chat Noir?

Il y avait plus d'un an que Ladybug et Chat noir avaient défait le vilain Papillon, plus d'un an qu'Adrien bénéficiait de la chaleur d'un vrai foyer au-dessus de la boulangerie Dupain-Cheng.

Suite aux évènements, Ladybug avait tenu la promesse faite à Alya de lui rapporter les évènements qui avaient menés à la capture de Gabriel Agreste. Elle et Adrien avaient peaufiné un peu l'histoire entourant leur enquête afin de continuer à préserver leurs identités secrètes. Les deux héros avaient décidé de conserver l'anonymat malgré la défaite de leur ennemi. Dévoiler qui ils étaient pouvaient toujours les mettre en danger; on ne savait jamais quand un nouvel adversaire pouvait se pointer le nez.

Quelques semaines après les évènements, ils étaient retournés voir M. Fu pour prendre des nouvelles de Nooroo mais aussi pour s'enquérir de ce qu'ils devaient faire de leur Miraculous. À leur grande surprise, le grand Gardien insista pour qu'ils les conservent.

« Les Miraculous appartiennent à leurs gardiens tant et aussi longtemps qu'ils ont la capacité de combattre. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurai toujours comment et où les récupérer lorsque le moment sera venu. Enfin, moi ou un autre gardien… Malheureusement, le temps me rattrape et je dois me trouver un successeur. En attendant mes enfants, continuez à combattre le mal avec vos Miraculous… et n'oubliez pas, l'ennemi peut prendre plusieurs formes. »

Ils étaient sortis de la petite maison le cœur plus léger. Savoir qu'il pourrait garder Tikki et Plagg était un soulagement. Après avoir perdu son père et sa mère, Adrien ne savait pas s'il était prêt à se séparer de son Kwami. Il avait été là au moment où l'existence du jeune homme était la plus solitaire; il lui avait donné la liberté et la chance d'agir comme celui qu'il était vraiment.

Après l'arrestation de son père, le modèle avait clamé haut et fort qu'il était hors de question pour lui d'être à nouveau associé à quel qu'entreprise qui aurait pu avoir été bâtie par son père. Comme Gabriel Agreste était toujours en vie, il pourrait très bien s'occuper lui-même de ses affaires. Nathalie et le Gorille avaient démissionnés mais ils se trouvaient de ces personnes qui acceptèrent de travailler pour le styliste et, bien que moins populaire, la compagnie Agreste continuait à porter ses fruits.

De leurs côtés, Adrien et Marinette avaient démarré leur propre ligne de vêtements. Le modèle accepta de poser pour sa copine afin de l'aider à se faire un nom et il y avait investi une partie de ses économies. Pour le reste, il n'était plus question pour lui de faire carrière dans la mode. Il retourna sur les bancs de l'université visant une carrière au cœur de la police scientifique de Paris.

Après avoir envisagé plusieurs idées, les deux héros et leurs kwamis avaient décidés de l'usage qu'ils feraient de leurs super pouvoirs. Le garçon avait toujours refusé l'argent de son père, mais parce qu'il était un héros, parce qu'il souhaitait un monde meilleur, lui et Marinette allèrent rendre visite à Gabriel Agreste en prison, pour lui demander de les épauler financièrement dans un projet en association avec Ladybug et Chat Noir. Gabriel n'avait jamais révélé le secret qu'il avait appris le jour de son arrestation. Était-ce de la peur, de la culpabilité, une façon de se faire pardonner? L'histoire ne le disait pas. Quoiqu'il en soit, il n'apprit jamais à personne qu'il savait qui se cachait derrière le masque de Chat Noir. Quand son fils vint lui demander de lui offrir le manoir ainsi que les sommes nécessaires pour démarrer une maison qui viendrait en aide aux enfants qui perdaient un parent par la mort, la disparition, l'emprisonnement ou toute autre raison, il accepta. Ce fût la dernière transaction qu'il conclut avec son fils.

Il y avait maintenant six moi que la Maison Miraculous était ouverte. Adrien s'était prêté au jeu en offrant son témoignage, passant par-dessus la douleur que cela provoquait pour s'assurer qu'aucun enfant ne vivrait jamais la solitude à travers laquelle il était passé. Il avait annoncé le don qu'il avait soutiré à son père puis avait passé le relai à Ladybug et Chat noir qui étaient désormais les figures de proues du projet. Ils avaient engagés Nathalie pour veiller à la bonne marche de l'organisme et elle s'était adjoint le Gorille pour veiller à la sécurité des lieux. Le Manoir Agreste n'était plus un lieu froid et vide, c'était maintenant un foyer rempli de rires d'enfants, de psychoéducateurs attentionnés, d'épaule de mères et de pères bénévoles sur qui s'appuyer. Les deux héros faisaient fréquemment leur apparition et ils mettaient sur pied campagnes après campagnes afin d'amasser les dons qui permettraient à leur projet de durer.

Cela faisait donc, un an que les deux jeunes adultes avaient tourné la page sur un chapitre excitant mais périlleux de leur vie. Le tournant qu'ils avaient pris leur plaisait particulièrement. Ils entrevoyaient l'avenir avec optimisme; particulièrement Adrien qui avait quelques idées derrière la tête, dont une qu'il s'apprêtait à dévoiler.

Ce jour-là, Adrien, Marinette, Alya et Nino étaient à bord d'une décapotable sous un magnifique soleil en direction de la plage où ils allaient passer la journée. Adrien était au volant et il jetait régulièrement des regards à Marinette, assise à ses côtés, les pieds nus sur le tableau de bord, les cheveux flottants au vent : elle était magnifique.

Il repensa à la dernière année passée à ses côtés. Elle avait été un support incroyable dans son cheminement par rapport à l'arrestation de son père. C'est elle qui l'avait incité à écrire une lettre à son père, lui dévoilant tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. La lettre avait fait 10 pages. C'est aussi elle qui l'avait convaincu de lire la lettre de retour, assis tous les deux sur le balcon un soir d'été. Elle l'avait laissé pleurer quand la pression était trop forte. Elle l'avait laissé vivre ses accès de colère quand la révolte s'emparait de lui. C'est enfin elle qui l'avait convaincu d'aller rendre visite à son père la première fois; pas pour le bonheur de M. Agreste mais pour sa propre paix intérieure. C'était vraiment une femme extraordinaire et ce soir, il voulait qu'elle le comprenne.

Les quatre amis avaient passés une journée parfaite. Ils avaient apportés assez de victuailles pour être pleinement rassasiés, ils avaient joué au volleyball, fait des châteaux de sable et sauté par-dessus les vagues. Il était bientôt l'heure de quitter mais Adrien avait une dernière chose à faire. Il invita Marinette à aller se promener sur la plage avant de partir. Alya et Nino, qui savaient pertinemment ce qui se tramait, avait gentiment refusé l'offre de la demoiselle de se joindre à eux. Mais la journaliste ne s'empêcha pourtant pas de les suivre de loin.

Alors que le blond trouva l'endroit idéal, le soleil se couchant à l'horizon, il arrêta de marcher et se tourna vers sa copine avant de mettre un genou à terre, une petite boite ouverte entre les mains. La jeune fille qui comprit ce qui se passait mit la main sur sa bouche en signe de surprise. L'image était incroyable et Alya ne manqua pas la chance de prendre un cliché de la scène parfaite qui s'offrait à elle. Ce serait, plus tard, la photo préférée de Marinette.

« Marinette, ma Lady, ma Princesse, tu es la femme la plus extraordinaire que cette terre ait jamais porté. Tu es ma meilleure amie, ma coéquipière, mon âme sœur. Nous avons passé trois ans à combattre ensemble comme partenaires, un an à franchir des épreuves en tant que couple et j'aimerais vraiment qu'on puisse passer le reste de nos jours en tant qu'époux. Marinette Dupain-Cheng, est-ce que tu veux bien m'épouser? »

Tout au long du discours Marinette avait oscillé entre les larmes et les rires et maintenant que c'était à son tour de se prononcer, elle n'avait plus de mot. Visiblement émue, elle ne put qu'hocher la tête. Adrien lui enfila la bague au doigt avant de se lever et l'embrasser. Il était parfaitement heureux.

La malchance du Chat noir! Vraiment?


End file.
